Tell Tale Heart
by EviColt
Summary: Alyce Wolfe isn't exactly ordinary to begin with, and when the murder of someone she's close to happens, she's trapped between a rock and a hard place. James Moriarty has taken an obsession with her as well as the great Sherlock Holmes. Her love is the prize at the end of this dark game, but who will she choose? Warning, smut as well as language. Enjoy!
1. The beginning of an end

**[Authors Note: thank you everyone who reads this! I am by far not used to sharing my writings, and I hope you all can be patient because soon I will be adding the second chapter. This one is shorter, but CH 2 will be longer. All comments are welcomed and appreciated, anything from suggestions or anything you would like to see in this story. In CH 2 our lovely Holmes will be dragged in as well (;**

 **Song I jammed to while writing this: Skyfall by Adele]**

It was a crisp spring day in London as I slipped out of my warm flat, attempting to prepare myself for another long day of rehearsals ahead. A gust of wind crashed against my small frame causing my grey dress coat to flutter, along with my long dark brown hair, which decided to attack my face in defiance. With a sputter I tugged at the long strands before striding off to my favored café for my routine caffeine fix before I went to work. As I trudged along the sidewalk I listened to the small talk going on around me from the passers by, and with a quirk of my lips, enjoyed the brief tidbits I would hear.

'He ought to propose already!' I heard a woman groan out dramatically. Another couple walked by arm in arm talking about going to a local market. Soon enough I was tuning them all out as I stopped at the door of my destination and opened it up. The jangle of bells welcomed me as I stepped in and the pleasant aroma of coffee, tea and breakfast invaded my nose as I smiled sweetly at the barista who was in charge of the counter today.

"Lucy," I greeted the young girl of about seventeen. She beamed up at me, already preparing my usual caramel latte with two espresso shots as I looked at my mobile. Within a matter of minutes we were giving the exchange of money for drink and preparing our usual small talk.

"Alyce," Lucy sighed out while glancing at one specific table filled with what I assumed were her class piers. I was watching her reactions closely, she was definitely a beautiful girl; honey coloured hair and jade eyes. She was one of the most favored employees here and apparently quite popular among the students as well. A small sigh escaped my lips before I shook my head at her.

"If you're going to ask that boy you like out, quit being a whimp and just do it." I sternly stated before striding away from the sweet youth who continued to gaze at one person in particular with a small exhale of longing.

I blew at my coffee before attempting to take a sip of the scolding hot beverage that kept my hands toasty. I grimaced at my bad choice as I made my way through an alley, taking my usual short cut to the theatre I was to practice in today. I took a left in the narrow pathways, only to stop suddenly. A tall man, who looked as if he hadn't bathed in eons was sneering at me devishly. **_Why does this always happen to me?_** I groaned out in my head as I casually placed my right hand into my coat pocket. I then attempted to continue forward, but he struck his arm out to block my path, preventing me from passing.

"Oi, wats a pretty lady like yer roaming 'bout dangerous places like this?" He spoke gruffly while eyeing me up and down. Instantly I knew what he was thinking; easy prey. I was only 5'3" on my best days and very slender, someone most would consider weak. I kept silent as I watched the sleaze grin wolfishly.

"'S not safe 'ere lil lady..Pretty lady." He drawled out while attempting to nudge me toward the wall I was closest to. I let out an exaggerated sigh before glaring up at him. This little escapade was going to make me late for practice and I did not like that.

"If you'd kindly let me pass," I paused and squared my shoulders, showing no sign of fear. "I won't hurt you and you can go on your merry little way back to whatever hole you crawled out of." I spoke innocently enough, though the threat laced in there was obvious. This caused Mr. Slum to gurgle out a chuckle. He thought the same way everyone else did: that I was full of it. He placed a grummy paw on my shoulder nearest him, a look of sheer joy on his odious face. He thought there would be a fun scuffle where in the end, he would win.

"If ya come now, I'll be gentle to yer," he spoke as if it was obvious how dangerous this situation truly was for me. I pressed my lips together firmly as if in thought before I shook my head, a smirk now playing on the edge of my mouth. I could feel my body begin tingling from the adrenaline that started coarsing throughout me.

"I think I'm good," I said in a snarky tone. "Now, I have somewhere to be." By now slumlord was grinning maliciously just as he was about to shove me hard against the nearest wall with the hand that was still placed on my shoulder. Instinct kicked in immediately as I slid away from his grasp, now out of his reach. He let out a curse as he stumbled, just before whipping around to shoot daggers my way. If looks could kill.

"Lucky escape thur, but, I won't let ya leave now pet." He spat out before lunging toward me. Without hesitation I dodged him again, losing my energy boost of the day as I did. I let out a small growl showing how displeased I was while standing as tall as I could muster, glaring venomously at my ignorant perpitraitor. My right hand remained in my coat pocket as I gauged his every move. The next move he made was to swing a punch at me. I dodged easily again, causing him to miss and stumble right into the brick wall that was behind me. Bingo. In an instant I had the upper hand and shoved him hard against the wall while he was in a raged daze. As quick as I had him pinned I finally yanked my right hand out and with a flick of my wrist had a blade pressed against his Adams apple. I could feel him gulp as he looked down on me in shock and awe.

"Never underestimate your opponent." I hissed out as I nudged the blade harder against his flesh causing him to gasp.

"Right right!" He cried out in a hoarse voice while raising his hands up in submission. Blood started to trickle down his meaty neck, yet I didn't let up.

"If you attempt to come after me I will not be as nice as I have been this time. Now," I pulled back and cleaned my blade against his ratty shirt, then turned away. "If you ever try this with another person again, you WILL wish that what will happen to you would be kinder than what you do to them." My voice was viscous as I vowed my final threat before I made my way to my original destination, all while grumbling about my lost coffee. It didn't take me long to get to the performance hall, only instead of being nearly vacant it was crowded outside with many of the people I worked with as well as officers from Scotland Yard who were hauling out the white and blue crime tape.


	2. A time to study

**[Authors note: So everyone, I will attempt to make the chapters longer for you all to actually read and enjoy. The first one was my start, but from here on out I'm hoping to make it better. As always, any suggestions or helpful criticism is ALWAYS appreciated.**

 **Also, I am doing all of my typing from my phone as of now, so please try to be patient with my updates. I will try and get them out as soon as possible.**

 **Song I enjoyed while writing this chapter: Dangerous by Big Data feat. Joywave]**

"It's a shame," I heard the whispers, straining to listen for a name I knew would eventually come.

"She was so young.." Another voice murmured out.

"Myra-" the name caused my face to drain of what little color it had. Myra Cranes, a woman in her early thirties, someone who was loved by everyone in our orchestra. She had medium length mousy brown hair, ice blue eyes that lit up at every little thing and a smile that had a way of making everyone jubilant. She was my best friend. Without even thinking I started to push through the crowd that had begun to form, toward the 'Do not cross' tape. A sudden stern cough caused me to stop in my tracks and I shifted to look at the man who was walking up to me. He had brown hair that was starting to grey and a bushy mustache, was of average height and build and eyes which had wrinkles out the outer corners showing that even through times like this he was more often laughing and smiling above all else.

"Lestrade," I quietly mused out his name, not in the mood to be chipper.

"Miss Wolfe," D.I. Lestrade grumbled out to me while inclining his head to the crime scene. He knew exactly how much Myra had meant to me and with a gesture of his arm he guided me to where my friend's corpse was lying. She must have been there for hours, blood was splattered everywhere; the adjacent brick walls, the cement ground everything was a copper mess and had already begun to dry. She was stiff and grey, her eyes open and looking at nothing, blank and dead.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm my nerves while taking in a deep breath. My best friend was indeed dead. Lestrade patted my back with his large hand in a weak attempt to comfort me. My chest ached as I just gazed at the chaos before me. Soon the silence was broken by voices shouting out from behind us, as if completely exasperated, which in turn caused me to glance back at the ruckus. A well dressed man came striding past us, his face the pure definition of serious. He had curly black hair and brilliant blue eyes that could take someone's breath away. He had an air of determination about him as he made his way to the crime scene. Before he did anything he pulled on a pair of black latex gloves then crouched down at the body soon after, staring curiously. As I watched the mysterious man another came up to Lestrade and I. Gregory Lestrade turned and gave a curt nod to him.

"Watson," the inspector said, his face grim. The man called Watson gave a nod back, then glanced over at me. He had sandy blonde hair cut military style, wasn't extremely tall(maybe an inch or so shorter than Lestrade). He had warm green eyes which turned up at the corners as he smiled at me in both an apologetic yet kind way all at once.

"John Watson," he said to me while holding his hand out. I gave him a half hearted smile not really in the mood to talk as I shook his hand then looked back at the scene.

The dark haired man touched Myra's hand gently, but that was all that I could see from the position I was in. Soon he was back to standing and looking around at his surroundings.

"Watson!" His deep melodic voice bellowed out. John waved awkwardly before turning himself over to the crime scene, dawning on his own pair of gloves before he started in on his inspection.

"Who is that guy?" I asked Greg while keeping my eyes trained on the man whose back was to us.

"Sherlock Holmes," he grunted out, almost as if it pained him to say that name. I startled at this and finally turned to look at him, my eyes wide.

"You mean THE Sherlock-"

"Yes!" He snapped back at me, his teeth clenched. It appeared he was not pleased about the oh so well known consulting detective who obviously just did what he pleased.

"Now the Wolfe was lone," Sherlock's voice boomed out, causing everyone to instantly quiet down. Beside me, Lestrade stiffened just before he left my side, taking long strides to Mr. Holmes. I just stared at the two men who seemed as if they were heatedly bantering. Greg took a quick glance my way before getting back into his serious conversation. I crossed my arms and eyed the two men curiously.

"Now the wolf was lone.." I murmured to myself, longing to see what those two were looking at.

"Alyson!" The Inspector called out to me, his face even more grim than before. Whatever he had to say, I had a pretty good feeling it wasn't going to cause me joy. I sauntered over to the two men, only happy about being able to see what was going on. It also gave me a better chance to get a good look at Mr. Holmes. He had to be over six feet tall at the very least and looked thin in his suit and dress coat. I glanced up at him, trying to get any hint of emotion off his face, there was none. Without a single word to me he turned a small parchment of paper to me so I could read it. The handwriting on it was an elegant cursive and read;

 ** _Now the Wolfe was lone._**

"That's my last name..." I said breathily. My body had begun to involuntarily tremble, apparently so much that Lestrade wrapped an arm securely around my shoulders assuming fear was the reason I was shaking. Yet, it was far from it. I could feel the rage starting to consume me as I glanced up only to see Sherlock gazing at me with absolute curiosity. It felt as if he wanted to probe my mind for answers not yet spoken. I could feel my breath catching in my throat as he looked back at Greg, his face a mask once again.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said, not giving away whatever it was he knew about me. "Not only is this a murderer, but a serial killer who is informing us of their next victim." There was a hint of excitement in his voice. He loved the chase, I could see it in the child like emotions displayed across his face now. Man did this guy have some extreme mood swings.

I stared blankly off into the distance thinking things through. First, my best friend is dead because of me. Second, I had a gut feeling I was now stuck with the famous Sherlock Holmes keeping an eye on me.

"But why?" Sherlock asked himself as he steepled his fingers together and pressed them to his lips. I glanced over at Gregory and let out a sigh.

"No, no, not a serial killer. That can't be it alone. Who in their right mind would let us know who their next victim is?" He continued to murmur to himself going through options in his head.

"Greg, I'm going to get away from everyone for a minute. All of the crowds are making me claustrophobic." I whispered then slowly walked around to another side of the building before Lestrade could coax me into staying and watching this debacle any longer. With shaking hands I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tugged one out of the tightly packed box. As I lit it up and let out a large cloud of smoke I pressed my back against the cool brick wall and looked through my mobile. Myra's last text messages lit up the screen. I continued to take in my nicotine fix while reading what she had sent me just last night.

 **M: Tmrw after rehearsal. Me, you +new pub downtown.**

 **Luv you! Xo Myra**

I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes and dashed them away quickly.

"You were incredibly close to her," a deep voice grumbled out. I glanced up to see Mr. Holmes, sighed, then nodded before taking another hit off my cig. Briefly there was a hint of craving in his eyes as he watched my every move but it vanished almost as soon as it appeared. I held up the pack to him, watching him battle silently in his own head, only hesitating momentarily before taking one. I handed him my lighter before I started to talk.

"Myra and I have been close since we were in grade school. She was always this sweet little thing and one day was harassed by some git of a girl who thought she was better than everyone else, so, I stepped in and punched her in the face. Since then we had been inseparable.." I spoke quietly using past tense with a twinge of pain in my chest. Sherlock lit up his own cigarette while listening to me, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

"Watson has a tendency to complain about my bad habits." He said nonchalantly as he leaned against the brick wall beside me, almost too close for comfort. "Now, who are you Miss Alyson Wolfe?" Holmes questioned while keeping a close eye on me, his left eyebrow quirked up.

"Please, call me Alyce, Mr. Holmes. I loathe formalities." I said with a grimace before glancing up at him, taking my own observations of this unique man before me. He smirked as I said that, knowing that inside I was cringing for using his name formally.

"Then call me Sherlock. Alyce, you already know that whoever this is isn't going to be taking your life any time soon." He stated while still keeping his eyes trained on me, making his deductions. I nodded in agreement as I kept my emotions masked. "When you saw that it was your last name and not the normal way to spell 'wolf' you reacted rather odd. To an idiot like Lestrade, you appeared to be terrified. Yet, you weren't. You were shaking because you were irate. The rage in your eyes was quite surprising to see on a face as sweet as yours. You feel at fault for her death.. why would you blame yourself Alyce?"

I let out a sigh before taking a deep inhale on my cig, keeping my eyes trained on him as I exhaled. He definitely was as good as the papers had mentioned he was, maybe even better. The one thing I wished they would have mentioned was how attractive the consulting detective is. I stood up as straight as I could and gazed directly into Sherlock's eyes.

"Look, Sherlock.." I gave myself a pause, feeling his name on my lips, almost as if it were forbidden which caused me to smirk. "I do feel that it's my fault. Myra was just so sweet, loving and genuine to those around her. I, on the other hand don't play well with others. I don't know who did this, or honestly even why, but trust me when I say I will find out." Preferably on my own. I finished off in my own head. I raked my fingers through my hair, yearning for the coffee I never had the chance to drink earlier this morning. I put my cigarette out against the wall, then placed the butt in my pocket.

"Now, if you'd please, I need to go and get my caffeine fix." I stated while pushing myself away from the wall, striding off and leaving Sherlock Holmes there to his own thoughts. I heard a chuckle and glanced back to see Sherlock on my heels and grinned. He wanted to know more, he definitely knew there was more, that I was avoiding and beating around the bush with him. I continued on to my destination, not saying a word to the man who was now by my side. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence. I trudged through the alley route I had taken this morning, making note that scumbag had stowed away somewhere out of sight(thank heavens). I grinned while remembering my debacle of this morning, then took a right that lead back out onto the streets of London which was now thriving with life and noise. Amore Café was where I stopped in front of. Sherlock had stopped right beside me and I opened the door and took in a deep breath at all of the comforting scents. Lucy looked up, almost in a daze when the bell rang until she realized I was back, then her eyes bulged and she rushed to make my usual for the second time today. The girl knew me well, had to give her credit for that.

"It's only been two hours, why are you back so soon?" She asked me as I payed for my much needed drink. I was ready to go on a killing spree. I let out a giggle at my own morbid thoughts, knowing that they probably weren't a good idea to have while I had the consulting detective following my every move and thought.

"Rehearsal has been cancelled until further notice and I lost my drink to a loon this morning. It has by far already been a long day." I said casually before looking up at my silent companion. Lucy let out a low whistle and shook her head.

"That doesn't sound very fun." She said just before she looked over at the table her friends were at. Jeesh, do those kids live here? I thought to myself as I shook my head and walked off to a two seat table by the window up front. Sitting down and relaxing as best I could before taking a sip of my scolding hot drink, numb to the heat and pain this time.

 **Sherlock**

Sherlock was still standing at the counter as he watched Alyce strut away to a table. The girl whose name tag read 'Lucy' looked over at him after gazing longingly at some boy at a table.

"Tea, two sugars," he said to her, never moving his eyes from Miss Wolfe. She was a small woman, about 5'1" if that. She had long dark brown hair that went down almost all the way to her hips and was extremely straight, her eyes were a gunmetal grey that glittered immensely in the sunlight. She was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a creme cami and a hunter green cardigan which was for the most part hidden by her grey dress coat. Somehow even while bundled up anyone with half a brain could tell she had curves in what most people would say are 'all the right places', and the only thing that gave away Alyce's personality were the converse she had been wearing; the background was black while a variety of different colored roses detailed the sides.

"So," the barista said, snapping Sherlock away from his observations on Alyce's outward appearance. "Are you and Alyce.. ehm.. uh, dating?" She asked while handing him his drink. He raised an eyebrow curiously at the young girl who frowned then spoke again, "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He shook his head at this, finally understanding what she meant after she simplified it. Why did people have to ask such ridiculous questions?

"No, we just met today," Sherlock said just before paying for his own drink. "Also, that kid you keep pining over.. Don't bother. He already has a girlfriend as well as two other unlucky girls on the side." He said this before preparing to leave the girl until she spoke up.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"He's holding the hand of a girl under the table. She's extremely close to him as if personal space doesn't exist. Yet, his mobile keeps going off and whenever he checks it or replies, he avoids letting that girl whom I'm assuming is his girlfriend see it. How do I know there's two? The ring tones are different for each girl. Even an imbecile could figure this out if they were to actually pay attention." With that he took off quickly to the woman drinking her latte while staring off in the distance. Quietly he sat down across from Alyson while watching her closely.

"You have questions, I already know it. I also know you're incredibly observant. So, Mr. Holmes," she paused as she finally turned to look at him, using formalities that she despised. "Let's make a deal. You tell me all that it is you THINK you already know about me and this situation, if I like what you have to say I will tell you what you want to know." Her voice was quiet and sweet, yet full of hidden meanings. Like a rose, she was beautiful yet dangerous if you touched a thorn.

A smirk graced Holmes' lips at her little bargain. She knew a lot more than what she let on, and most likely had the answers he needed in order to solve this minuscule case.

"Fine," was all he said. He took a sip of his now cooled down tea and prepared to give her his deductions.

 **Alyce**

I kept my eyes on Sherlock who was smirking at me with amusement. My deal wasn't extreme and the benefits for him were excellent. More than anything I just wanted to see how his mind ran, to get a taste of how he knew so much about a person so easily. Now that I was closer to him I could see those steel blue eyes incredibly well. They had flecks of silver and gold swirling in them, almost making it look as if he had the galaxy in his eyes. His lashes were long and thick, something most women were jealous of, he had curly black hair that made my fingers itch to touch them to see how soft those locks truly were and his cheekbones were high, which fit well with his all around masculine face.

"Fine," he said just before he took a drink of his tea, at least that's what I would assume it was from the herbal scent. He then prepared to launch into what he knew about me thus far.

"You're 30 and live on your own. Not married because no one can meet your standards. You perform in an orchestra playing violin. Yet, you also can play cello, piano and guitar. You work at a hospital as a nurse, you don't wear nail polish, nor jewelry. You were not born or raised here, you're from America and only moved here five years ago. Most people think you're weak because of your height and weight. 5'1" and 120 pounds definitely doesn't seem very threatening. Yet you're trained to fight and have a knife in your right pocket which you used earlier today on the so called 'loon' who attacked you in the alley earlier causing you to lose your coffee. Not only do you know how to fight, you also know how to get your way. You're nice to almost anyone, but if someone pisses you off they will instantly know." Sherlock stopped as he eyed me, it almost felt as if he was trying to read my mind. He leaned in from over the table, close to me, staring right into my eyes. I grinned at him, then gestured with a hand for him to continue.

After all, the game has just begun.


	3. Simple Understanding

**[AN: So! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and all of its glory. You all now get to see more about who Alyson is (:**

 **song I enjoyed while writing this: Come with Me now by Kongos]**

I was already impressed at how Holmes had observed so much to know about the details with me, but more than anything I was excited to hear what he had to say about this case. He was definitely brilliant and this conversation we were having was helping ease my pain over Myra. Finally, Sherlock leaned back into his seat and shrugged as if he accepted he wasn't going to get anything from me.

"You said you didn't know who would do this to Miss Cranes or why, and I believe you when you say that. You definitely are hiding something though, something that is important." He paused, his eyes still staring right into mine. He was expecting me to give something away, some kind of reaction and when I didn't, he continued. "Her body was left right in the open for all to see, and was quite a messy murder, at least the spatters would indicate that it was, along with all of the wounds she had been given. Whoever killed her wanted to make a scene. One for you at that, to get your attention. They want you on edge and murdering your friend without any hesitation was a great way to go about that. Ever since you found out this morning you've been anxious, a good indication is you running your fingers though your hair repetitively. They've got you right where they want you. Now we just need to know why..." he trailed off, took a sip of his tea then gestured for me to talk the way I had to him.

"Well Sherlock, you're pretty good, I will give you that much. I'm not a nurse anymore, but old habits die hard which is why I don't wear jewelry. I've been in London for seven years, not five and as for the guitar thing, I am actually horrific at it, so I don't play. Everything else was pretty spot on," I said with a smile, Sherlock let out a sigh and muttered while looking down, 'there's always something', he then looked back up at me expectantly. "And.. there is something.. I'm not entirely sure it relates to this, but I have received several odd messages tucked under the door of my flat. I never thought anythi-" I was cut off mid sentence as Sherlock stood up and started to brusquely walk out of the cafe, throwing his tea out along the way. I jumped up and went to chase after him, quickly tossing my now empty cup into the trash bin before shouting at him, "Wait! I have tiny legs!"

He paused down the walkway impatiently until I caught up to him.

"We're going to your flat, I need to see those messages." He stated, raising an eyebrow as if asking me if I had any oppositions. I shook my head with a sigh, then gave a firm nod to agree with him.

"Okay," I said in return, ready to walk him to my home.

"Allie!" A shrill voice cried out from behind us suddenly. I let out a small groan, already knowing who it was but not wanting to see to be sure. I caught Holmes grimace at the high pitched screech which caused me to snort at him before I plastered on a fake grin and turned around. Sharon, a tall fake blonde haired woman dressed in as little as possible even with this chilly London weather, came ambling up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Sharon, heyyy, what are you doing in London?" I asked the woman who still hadn't let me go. Good Lord I'm trapped. She finally pulled back to eye me up and down, making sure to find every flaw I had possessed.

"Vaycay with the boyfriend. So I see you're still as short as ever." She smirked as she placed her hands on her hips, giving the most obvious and ignorant insult possible.

And you're still an arrogant twit, my mind spat back as I continued to keep my fake smile in place. I heard Sherlock chuckling from behind me, enjoying this agonizing event. Sharon must have heard him as well because she glanced up at him with a frown.

"Who are you?" She demanded at our intruder.

 **Sherlock**

Sherlock smirked, feeling rather amused by the pained expression Alyce gave before turning around to face the owner of that horrific voice. It almost sounded like nails on a chalk board. He honestly didn't have patience for idle chit chat right now and this annoying woman whom Alyce called Sharon was really wasting their time. He turned around to see a woman who looked to be about 5'6" with extremely fake blonde hair that apparently hadn't been colored in close to a month by the look of her roots. She also wore enough make up on her face that she could probably make a portrait out of it. She had on an extremely tight shirt that from his perspective hung in all of the wrong places and was obviously lying to Alyce when she said she was on "vaycay" whatever that meant. He couldn't help the chuckle that came out when the short comment came and the poor little woman looked as if she was about to murder Miss Sharon. Both women turned at his chuckle, the prude glaring at him with a frown.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her hands still on her hips that looked as if they were suffocating in the size too small skinny jeans. Sherlock smirked as he strode up to stand beside Alyce who stared up at him with pleading eyes that just cried out for him to help her. He gave her a reassuring grin just before he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, pulling her right up against his much larger frame. As he pulled her close he got the smell of lavender and honey from her just before Wolfe relaxed against him.

"Oh, I'm Sherlock, Allie's boyfriend," he said casually using the nickname the banshee had called her. He almost sounded honest to his own ears and Alyce blushed slightly while biting her lip, stifling a giggle when she caught on to what he was doing. Sharon arched an eyebrow and gave him a once over like a vulture ready to go for its prey. It made him uncomfortable. At least Alyce would give him space after he saved her sorry arse, this other woman looked as if she would suffocate him.

"Hm, Allie, I didn't know you could catch such a good looking guy!" Her obnoxiously high voice cried out before she giggled. How obnoxious could one person be? Alyce had stiffened under his arm and looked away to the cars passing by, not saying anything back. She was close to snapping, he knew it by her expression. Alyce finally glanced back at the woman before them, a frown marring her face. This was going to be interesting.

 **Alyce**

"Hm, Allie, I didn't know you could catch such a good looking guy!" Sharon squealed like a pig at her own insult. I definitely was not pleased to continuously get picked on and looked away in an attempt to calm myself down. No, no, she has NO right to attempt to embarrass me! My mind hissed out in anger. I was fed up with this day which wasn't even close to being over with. I frowned and glanced back at Sharon as I went to wrap my arm around Sherlock's waist, going along with this fake relationship we had.

"Oh, Sher? Yeah he isn't just a catch, but everything a woman could ever ask for. I am so lucky and I just hope one day you will be as well and don't end up a spinster." I said sweetly with a trace of venom laced in there while giving Sherlock a pet name. A smug look crossed his face, but disappeared just as quickly as it came so only I got to witness it. She scrunched up her nose at my insult to her while looking between Sherlock and I. I could feel a rumble in Sherlock's chest as he kept from laughing at my minor fit.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey, if you ever want to be with a real woman come find me." Sharon shot back to Sherlock with a suggestive smirk. I dug my fingers into the palm of my hands, starting to move to throw a punch at this bimbos face. Sherlock's arm tightened around me as if he knew what I was thinking and kept me close to his side.

"I think I'm good Sally. I'm with as real of a woman as it gets. Good luck though, you need it." Sherlock said arrogantly back, purposely messing up her name. He swiftly whipped around, dragging me with him. We left Sharon who was angrily shouting to herself now.

I kept my lips pressed together in a serious face as we walked side by side. I took a peak up at his profile. He had a beautiful face which was framed so well with his jet black curly hair. Holmes had finally let go of me and within a few blocks we stopped at the door to my flat, 86 Lafayette Ln. I took my keys from the left pocket of my dress coat, then went to unlock the door. I let Sherlock in first then shut the door behind me. After it was closed I leaned against it, Sherlock and I both looked at one another before we simultaneously busted up laughing.

"Y-you called her Sally!" I snorted out while wiping away tears that had come out involuntarily.

"You said she would be a spinster!" Holmes replied back while chuckling. I was finally able to sober up and grinned at him. He was really helping me from mourning over Myra and I was extremely grateful.

"Look, thanks for that.. you saved me from punching that snot in her smug face." I spoke quietly while showing my appreciation. He shook his head, his face now serious. I took in a deep breath and lead the detective to the main room of my flat, gesturing for him to sit before I walked off to the kitchen. I filled up my kettle and started the fire on the stove after I placed it down. Leaving it to heat up I walked to the back where my bedroom was, grabbed the letters that I had left on my desk and walked back to the living room, parchments in hand. Sherlock was walking around the room, taking in everything he saw.

There was a baby grand piano in the far left corner with a window right beside it that looked out onto the streets below. Not far from that sat my violin, cello and a music stand with multiple compositions on it. A large solid oak coffee table sat about a foot from the dark leather couch and was covered with an assortment of essays, a variety of books from Edgar Allen Poe stories to the human anatomy and my laptop.

The consulting detective was gazing at the books I had on my bookshelf when I cleared my throat to get his attention. He glanced over to me, then walked over to a massive chair that was angled to sit in the corner close to the couch it matched, plopping himself into it. I handed him the small papers then walked over to the fireplace that was right beside the bookshelf. Most people had mirrors above their mantle, but I had a painting I had been given as a gift from a friend I made in Paris. I lit up a fire before strutting off to the kitchen to finish making tea. I heard Sherlock grunt before he called out to me, "Two sugars!" Then there was more silence.

I didn't fully consider my flat to be my home. It was a little cluttered, but for the most part didn't even look lived in. The walls in every room were white and beige and an absolute bore. I just never saw the point of changing it since I was only here when I needed to be.

I added two sugars to one mug of tea that had finished steeping, then grabbed both that one and my mug which still had the tea bag in it, just the way I liked it. I handed Sherlock his cup which in turn I got another grunt for thanks, then I walked over to sink into the couch, turning to watch him as I took small sips of my tea. He continued looking through all of the short creepy messages.

"They aren't very clever.." he snorted out before reading them aloud, "'always watching you', 'we know all', 'you can't hide', 'you're next..'" he droned off. I sat up straight at the last one.

"Wait, what?" I asked just before I sat my mug down and got up to peer at it from over his shoulder. It definitely read 'you're next' on the small piece of paper. I grit my teeth and muttered, "That wasn't here last time," just before storming off to my room with a low growl. I could hear Sherlock setting down his own mug before he followed me and stood between the unkempt bed and large oak desk, watching me with curiosity. I opened the closet doors and bent down to the floor boards, removing several of them to reveal a hidden safe. I opened the lock swiftly and inside was a small pistol, it's base was a pearl white color with crimson red roses carved in to it. I let out a small sigh of relief as I gingerly lifted it out and stood up.

"A hidden safe that contains a hand gun.." Sherlock mused with a look of appreciation on his face. I gave a firm nod and walked up to him holding it out shyly.

"Wanna see it?" I asked, a grin now plastered on my face to which Sherlock returned. He gave a firm nod, his galactic eyes shining bright like a child's would be in a toy shop. The consulting detective gently took the locked but loaded pistol, smirking at me before he aimed it at the wall which had a large poster of a skeleton naming off every bone. He flicked the safety off and cocked it.

"I'm pretty sure first dates don't include shooting the girls poster.." I clucked out, causing Sherlock who was ready to fire stop and turn around to stare at me with round eyes full of shock. I giggled, knowing that would confuse him. He started to sputter at me unsure of what to say as I took the gun and gently placed it back in its hidey hole. I turned around after I had finished hiding the safe to see Holmes pouting and stuck my tongue out at him, unashamed to throw a low blow to get my way.

"Bob wouldn't appreciate it if you shot him," I said while indicating to the poster. "So I ensured that wouldn't happen. As for that last note, it was not there before, so apparently they broke in to my home and placed it with the others. Luckily they didn't know about the safe so that means they don't know everything about me. I'm not afraid, but I would really like for you to find out who killed Myra.." I trailed off, crossing my arms over my chest while I gave Sherlock a serious look. I then turned on my heel and walked back into the living room to drink my cooling tea, leaving the consulting detective to snoop through my room like I knew he wanted to do. I already expected him to not find anything else as interesting as the hidden safe.

"Please don't go through my undergarments!" I shouted, knowing it would embarrass him even more. Soon a blushing Sherlock was back in the main room and sat down in the chair he was apparently claiming his for this visit, he then grabbed his mug of tea and started to drink it, making a noise that I assumed was satisfaction. I took another sip of my tea while relaxing in the comfy leather couch.

"Find anything good in there?" I inquired after a minute of silence to which the consulting detective snorted. Yep, nothing remotely interesting.

"What was with the 'we know all' note? Obviously they don't.." he grumbled out to himself at the end before taking another gulp of the warm beverage. His eyes stayed trained on me as I shifted around, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. I waved my hand in the air as if to dismiss it.

"Nothing big, I would just figure that it was to cause me to overthink and believe they've been watching me for a long time," I was only slightly lying through my teeth at this. Sherlock raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about my blatantly obvious lie. We both quietly drank the rest of our warm herbal water after that. I was gazing at the fireplace while he just went to review the notes again. It was fairly peaceful, but I was ready to give him the boot before he started to question me on my fibs. As I sat my now empty mug down and stood up, Sherlock did the same.

"I'm taking these with me." He stated which caused me to roll my eyes at him.

"Be my guest. The sooner this killer is busted, the happier I'll be. Now, give me your cell." I shot back at him with a demand of my own to which Sherlock cocked his head to the side in curiosity. He then fished his mobile phone out of his pocket and placed it in my palm up hand. In return I handed over mine to him. "If you ever need to contact me, you now have my number to do so." I said while expertly typing on the smart phone with speed.

Sherlock had fiddled with my phone a tad longer before handing it back to me. I glanced down at the unlocked screen of my Iphone to see his number stored under the contacts list.

"Same," he said before walking away to let himself out of my flat. I let out a breath I hadn't even known I had been holding in, then shrugged off my dress coat I had still been wearing. I carefully hung it up on my coat rack, then went to grab the empty mugs and sat them in the sink. I glanced up at the clock and stared at the time in shock. Six-thirty already?! How had that much time gone by all of a sudden? I groaned as I padded into my bedroom, pulling the phone I had placed in the back pocket of my jeans to see what Sherlock had fiddled with. Oh, Tracking is on now eh? My mind called out teasingly. I shook my head and left it on. He could stalk me all he wanted. I then went to my messages.

 **M: Tmrw after rehearsal. Me, you + new pub downtown.**

 **Luv you! Xo Myra**

"Aww, to hell with it! I'm going out because of you My," I muttered out. I then started roaming around my room, grabbing a pair of worn in blue skinny jeans and had frays and tears all over them. I quickly changed into my favored pants then went to my closet and pulled out a long sleeve shirt that was beige. I took my other tops off and changed into it. The shirt clung to my body and showed off my slender shoulders as well as a little bit of clevage. After that I tugged out a pair of dark brown booties with buckles on them. They had a small heel which gave me the illusion of being taller. Once I was dressed I went to the bathroom to spray my honey lavender mist over myself and left my hair and make up the way I had it this morning, mascara and a little bit of eyeliner and straight hair cascading down to my hips, then I left and grabbed my leather jacket that was hanging on the coat hanger, tugged my arms into the sleeves, leaving it unbuttoned. I took a look at myself in the full length mirror that was by the entrance and gave a small nod of satisfaction before I took off, locking up on my way out.

I hailed a cab and once I sat down gave the name of my destination: Taro Lounge. I looked out the window quietly the entire drive. Once the cabbie pulled up to the curb I got out and paid him, giving him a generous tip which left him stammering out a thank you. I gave him a smile and trudged off to the building labeled Taro Lounge. There was a huge line out at the entrance and I groaned.

"Damnit Myra!" I hissed out. Of course she would have called it a pub instead of a club in order to get me out here. That brat. I could just picture her giggling at me before she coaxed me into going in. With a dramatic sigh I strode up to the bouncer who was guarding the door and put on a sweet smile to the man who glanced down at me, his arms crossed over his massive chest.

"Any chance that you'd let a cute young woman like me in?" I purred out flirtatiously while placing a hand on his large arm which had a piece of paper with my 'number' on it and money. I bit my lip at his raised eyebrow, but took the bribe. Thank heavens for being an attractive woman. The big man on guard gave me a smirk before letting me in, accepting my gifts. With a grin I skipped inside and went up to sit down at the bar. It was filled with violet and black all over, every way I turned that's all that filled my vision. The music was deafening and many young bodies were out on the floor dancing with one another in a way that should be rated X.

"What can I get ya hun?" A young man with an American accent asked me from across the bar. I turned back to look at him while pulling out my license. He was skinny and probably about 5'11", a dark skinned bald man with a black beard and warm brown eyes.

"Honey whiskey on the rocks," I said with a smile. He seemed nice which made me like him instantly. He nodded and quickly got my drink to me. I handed him my card for payment and murmured to keep the drinks coming as he took it. Within about an hour I had gulped down three glasses and was feeling a pretty good buzz when a guy who looked like he was in his mid twenties sat down beside me, fidgeting nervously.

"Bad dey?" I slightly slurred out to him which caused the poor guy to nearly jump out of his skin before he turned to look at me. He gave me a small smile and nodded before he told the bartender he would have what I had.

"I'm Ben," he said shyly while holding out his hand to me which I shook happily while buzzed. Maybe I could help this poor dude out of the down in the dumps mood he appeared to be in.

"Alyson. What has you mussed up fer?" I questioned, knowing that the alcohol was definitely starting to kick in now. He took a sip of his drink and grimaced when he realized how strong it was.

"Work. Gave me a job I'm really not looking forward to." He said as he fidgeted with his jacket.

"Gotta love them higher ups!" I said with a laugh as I downed my fourth, er, maybe it was my fifth drink. He gave another nod and grinned at me happily. I knew I was going to regret how much I was drinking in the morning, but it helped numb the pain I was feeling in my chest. Ben and I continued to have a small chat, talking about random trivial things. I turned to look at the crowd of drunken wild dancers for a minute. I then went back to finishing up my drink. After a few more glasses I got the bill from the kind bartender who was chuckling at my drunk stupor.

"Let me help you get a cab, it's the least I can do since you helped lighten my mood." Ben said to me, still sounding pretty sober as he got up from his seat. I never noticed that he had only taken a few sips. I agreed and let him help in escorting me out of the noisy and crowded club, to the cool and much more quiet outside. I stumbled as we were walking, starting to feel slightly weird. Ben just wrapped an arm around me to keep me up. My vision started to go black around the edges when I realized something was wrong. I had been drugged. I looked around preparing to cry for help when I noticed we were no longer near where a cab would be, nor any people for that matter. I started to feel panic rising up inside me, how could I have been so blissfully ignorant?

"I'm so sorry Alyson," Ben said in a dark voice that sounded nothing like the awkward yet kind man I had been talking to at the bar. I looked up at him confused.

"Wha?" I managed to mumble just before everything went black.

 **Sherlock**

After leaving Alyson he had hailed a cab and went to St. Bart's Hospital to run a test on the papers he took from the sassy short woman. He wasn't really sure what to think of her yet, he could only deduce so much from her, then he hit a wall. The fact that she had a hidden pistol and managed to stop him from shooting it was nothing short of a miracle. Especially saying first date, that had caught him completely off guard, if he was being honest he wasn't even sure why it did. As the cab pulled up to the hospital he got out and paid the cabbie before going to the lab he frequented.

While he was running a scan on the papers to see if he could get a fingerprint match he received a text from John who was whining over how he had been abandoned at the crime scene. Sherlock shook his head while rolling his eyes at his flatmates complaints. He took out a magnifying glass and was checking to see if he could find any clues on the papers while he waited impatiently for a chime.

Just as the computer let off a ding to let him know there was a print match, his mobile started to ring. He glanced down to see Lestrade's name on the screen before he went to check out the computer results, answering the phone with a, "What do you want?"

He listened to Lestrade drone on when he looked at the screen, receiving the same name on the computer as he heard Lestrade say at the same time. Both at the crime scene and on the prints from the papers a name had been solidified. Sharon Wagner.

"I have to go," Sherlock said quickly before hanging up on the protesting Inspector. He rushed out of the hospital, quickly getting a cab and getting to Alyce's flat in record time, all while attempting to call her, each time it went to voicemail after ringing for a bit. By now it was pitch black out as he pounded on Alyce's door. Nothing. No one was there. He let out a curse as he tried to ring her again, panic forming a lump in his throat before he realized that he had turned on her Tracking app. He quickly pulled up her coordinates which within a matter of seconds had zoomed in to an area in the middle of nowhere that was at least an hour away. He let out another row of expletives. Of course a girl who seems tough would manage to get kidnapped. Quickly Sherlock whistled out for another cab and jumped in as soon as it slowed. He gave an address to an old building that he was able to pull up to which shouldn't be far from where she hopefully was, yelling at the poor driver to hurry and not worry about the laws. Fear for the worst flooded through him. Why was he so worried about a woman he just met? He questioned to himself while he went to shoot a quick message to John and Lestrade telling them where to go, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

 **Alyce**

I awoke with a groan and my body aching. My head felt as if it had been hit with a sledgehammer. As I went to press a hand to my temples I realized I couldn't move. Instantly everything came flooding back. I had gone out and drank way too much, I ended up talking to a guy named Ben and when I wasn't looking he drugged my drink and must have taken me here. I started to cuss quietly before I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was bound to a chair with handcuffs and my feet were roped up. It looked like I was in an abandoned warehouse. Not far from my left was a table which held a variety of different size knives, a clamp, and a large handgun which had to be a 45 sitting on display. I shook my pounding, still buzzed head, trying to concentrate. I had several bobby pins in my back pant pocket, if I could just grab one I could get out of the handcuffs and make my escape. I was extremely thankful that I had taken the time to learn to lock-pick in a variety of ways now and always kept pins on me. While I twisted my hands around as much as I could to get into my pocket, the loud clicking sound of heels was coming my way. What I didn't expect was who I saw before my eyes: Sharon. She strolled up to me with a viscous grin on her face. She still had on the same clothes she was wearing earlier that day which shocked me. She really wasn't a professional.

"Oh good you're awake!" Sharon clucked out as I just frowned at her. I was finally able to snag a bobby pin and was now working on the cuffs that kept me from moving my arms very far.

"Where's your friend Ben?" I inquired, attempting to keep her distracted. My phone started vibrating on the table with the torture tools, which Sharon glanced over at before she smirked at me.

"Oh look, it's your boyfriend. He sure has rang you a lot in the last half hour. As for sweet sweet Benjamin.. Well, he decided to be a whimp after doping you up and took off to tell the boss we got you. He was hoping I would bring you to him alive, but after that whole spinster comment I decided to take matters in to my own hands. I'm a little ill prepared, but what I have will do." Sharon softly sighed as I continued to work on the cuffs, agitated that they weren't unlocking fast enough, most likely because I was still kind of drunk and drugged.

"The boss?" I asked with a wince. My head was killing me and I really needed time and answers.

"Mm, yes. He fancies you. You know, I was pretty shocked when I found out you were an assassin. You just went and disappeared out of nowhere, too! Sweet little Allie is a killer.. So, what made you quit and run away?" Sharon questioned in her obnoxious trill as she grabbed a dagger from the table.

"Call it a change of heart.. Did you murder Myra?" I asked in a hoarse voice. Sharon clacked up to me sounding like a horse as she let out a giggle.

"Yep! What made it better was I used her little celly to send you that message for the club. You fell right into my trap." She popped the p at the end of trap. My face twisted as I snarled at her, trying to lunge in an attack, only to fail. She let out a giggle and got right up in my face.

"That little dunce deserved it. She was too sweet for her own good, honestly I don't know how you tolerated her. She even begged for her life. Felt good to shut her up." She grinned as I glared daggers her way. "Now, for you. You're gonna die nice and slow. Boss will be sad, but he'll find a new obsession." Sharon gave a shrug and took the dagger she had been holding by her side up and made a deep slice right into my left cheek. I let out a hiss in pain, to which she crowed in delight. She continued to do this all over my body. Slicing up my arms and destroying my shirt. She paused to admire her own handiwork just before her mobile started to ring, the song 'bad day' by Daniel Powter trilled out echoing in the warehouse. She scrunched up her face, glanced at me, and before she went to answer whoever was calling her, plunged the dagger into my left thigh, which elicited a scream from me. I may have been in similar situations to this before, but it's been a long time and pain was not so pleasant now. With a satisfied smile she walked off while answering the call. I let out a small whimper before I continued to pick the lock, it finally opened. She shouldn't have left. Quickly I unfastened the other handcuff. I ripped off part of my destroyed shirt and clenched my teeth together before yanking the dagger out of my thigh, letting out a hiss in pain. I was incredibly thankful adrenaline was coursing through my body, helping me to not feel as much pain and still think properly. Quickly I wrapped the torn shirt around my thigh extremely tight to help stop the blood from flowing freely. Once I was done I quickly untied my legs and sat back up, pretending I was still bound. I heard Sharon quietly say, "She was fighting me. I had no choice. I'm so sorry sir." I let out a low chuckle at her atrocious lie. My entire body hurt and I felt dizzy from the blood loss. Sharon came back into the room after a few more minutes of the heated discussion she was having and came up to me while letting out an extremely aggravated sigh. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact that my leg was now bandaged up and my feet were no longer bound. She was incredibly dense.

"You're a pain in my ass, Allie. I just got a huge scolding because of you." She whined to me. I let out a small shrug and winced. "Oh well, now, where were we?" Sharon asked playfully as she bent down to retrieve the dagger from where she had last placed it. That was when it dawned on her that it was no longer in my thigh. As soon as she glanced up at me in shock, I made my move and tackled her down to the ground. Without even thinking I gave her a hard right hook in her nose, breaking it instantly and knocking her unconscious. I shook my head and muttered "Idiot.." before I got up and limped over to the table to pull out my pack of cigarettes, pulling one out along with my zippo, lighting it up and taking in a long drag. Just as I let out the smoke of my first hit the door to the warehouse slammed open. I looked over with a startle at the loud noise to see Sherlock Holmes stop dead in his tracks, staring at the scene before him.

"Took you long enough..." I grunted out while leaning against the table to ease the pain in my leg. I took another lungful of the cigarette in and looked down at the unconscious Sharon lying on the floor. Sherlock did the same thing, looking down from her then up to me, the shock obvious on his face. He quickly strode over to me and stopped when he was less than a foot away. His face was now full of curiosity and he stared down at me.

"Who are you Alyson Wolfe?" He asked, his voice full of wonder. I looked away from him and took another small puff off the nicotine stick, avoiding him completely now. I jumped a little when he placed his hand on my chin and somehow with force and yet gentleness all at once made me look at him. My heart started to hammer wildly as my lips slightly parted.

"No normal person can Houdini out of handcuffs after being sliced up and taking an extreme stab in the thigh. That's most likely broken by the way. In fact, you should be in shock, possibly even dead. You may act like a normal person, but you aren't. You were able to get out, stop your leg from bleeding profusely and knock out your attempted murderer. So, I will ask one more time, who are you?" His voice was so gentle and demanding all at once. As I stayed silent, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes with gold and silver flecks. He cocked his head and leaned in even closer to my face. This caused my heart to lurch and I couldn't think straight, which I assume is because I was still buzzed. I bit my lip, letting his warmth of being so close wash over me. He smelled like gunpowder, tea and soap, all of which I somehow enjoyed when it clung to him.

"Do you really want to know?" I probed, noticing my voice was a lot huskier than normal. Holmes gave me a short nod while his eyes stayed locked on mine. Then he quickly took the halfway gone cigarette out of my left hand and took a hit off of it, finally stepping away from me as he did. Once he was away from me my mind started to clear a little. I was about to speak when the doors of the warehouse crashed open again this time bringing in Lestrade, his team of officers as well as medics and John Watson.

"I promise to tell you, but only when we're alone." I whispered to Sherlock just before a frenzy broke out all around us. I was taken out to an ambulance to be checked out, only to be forced to a hospital when they realized I needed stitches and most likely a cast for my leg.

Sherlock and John joined me while Lestrade was handcuffing the now awake and dazed Sharon Wagner, who had a broken nose and two black eyes forming thanks to me. Before we left Greg told me to report to the Yard the next day to give my statement, which I had agreed to happily. I ended up with one hundred and seven stitches from all of my gashes as well as a gloriously large brace on my leg for the stab wound that ended up getting bone. Once the doctor left the room to get my check out sheet and care papers John let out a low whistle.

"Wasn't expecting to do this tonight.." he mumbled while grinning at me. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." The military man teased. Oh if only you knew how true that was, I thought as I smiled up at him innocently. Once the doctor came in with my papers I was released from their custody. It was about two in the morning now.

"Freedom!" I cried out, raising a crutch that I was told I had to use, this made both men chuckle.

"So, now what?" John asked while looking between Sherlock and I. I gave a half hearted shrug.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go home and pass out thanks to the drugs I've been given." I said casually, preparing to scuttle off until a hand grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to stay put.

"Nope," Sherlock stated, popping the p. "You're officially staying with us until you're healed."

"WHAT?!"


	4. Awwkward

**[A/N: hello loves! Sorry for taking a hot minute to post chapter four! I have written out more chapters which is why I have been taking my sweet time to type this up and post it. I hope you all enjoy it. Again, as always, positive feedback to help me better the story is always welcome. Criticism is very important.**

 **Somg I enjoyed while writing this chapter:**

 **Feeling Good by Michael Bublé]**

Somewhere in a swanky hotel in London, Ben was on the ground whimpering. He was cradling a definitely broken arm to his chest. All he had done was let Sharon have at the odd girl that apparently was of high interest to their boss. He didn't know how important she was until now though.

"You intentionally disobeyed my orders, gave Alyson to that buffoon of a woman you have taken a fancy to and are assuming she's most likely dead by now. Am I missing anything?" A man's voice spoke calm and clear, but Ben knew better. He started to scoot back from his boss. The man before him was tall and imposing and his face was twisted in to one of fury.

"P-please sir! I-I-I p-promise I won't d-do something like this again!" Ben stammered out while still scooting away until his back hit the wall, which was right next to a large set of double doors with a balcony attached that looked out to a dazzling view of the city below. Ben couldn't understand what was so special about that Alyson girl. Of course, he never heard much other than what his boss and Sharon had said, which were just orders.

"Luckily for you Alyson is still alive. You two thought so little of a professional assassin when she could have easily taken you both out with no qualms. Sharon is detained and I now have to clean up the mess you both have made." The man sighed out and ran his fingers through his well styled hair, a look of sheer disgust on his face. He was beyond livid and Ben was the one who was going to pay the price for these mistakes. Ben let out another whimper knowing this wouldn't end well for him or Sharon for that matter. His boss sauntered over to where the broken young man was cowering and crouched down beside him.

"You made your last mistake Benjaminnn," he sang out softly, then got back up and started to walk away. Ben sat with eyes wide then let out a shaky breath. Slowly he got up and went out to the balcony, more than happy to have this view as his last. His boss came out and stood beside him, not looking Ben's way. The boy knew what he had to do. Silently Ben went over to the railing and climbed up it with a struggle, then, let himself go. Cars screeched below as a body hit the pavement. The man let out an agitated sigh. It was hard to find good help these days. He whipped out his mobile and made a call.

"Sebastian, I need a mess taken care of. I need Sharon Wagner put down.. mm yes, she's in Scotland Yard. I plan to get Alyson myself." He stated the last sentence with finality. He was not going to let anyone or anything stand in the way anymore. He was tired of not having his little dove by his side.

 **Alyce**

"WHAT?!" I shrieked out at the same time John asked more so in confusion.

"You heard me perfectly well." Sherlock said as I whipped around to glare up at him.

"Like hell I am!" I yelled out at the much taller man who in return arched an eyebrow at me. He didn't look like he was going to budge on this subject, but I was not going down without a fight. I stood up tall and squared my jaw, trying to look intimidating.

"Look, I am beyond thankful for your help, but I don't need to be treated like a child," I spoke in a calm voice, then glanced at John who still seemed shocked by the sudden statement Sherlock had sprung on the both of us. I looked back to the much taller man who was shaking his head, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"You have a messed up leg, you need to rest it and will need help in order to do just that. If you were to constantly put strain on it, it could worsen. Do you wish to continue mindlessly arguing for the sake of just yearning to win?" Holmes asked with a smug look on his face. I looked back to John hoping maybe he would side with me. The shorter blonde man looked between Mr. Holmes and I, then pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were in pain.

"He's right. As weird as it is to agree with him, he's right. You should stay with us for at least two weeks while you heal up."

I let out a groan. There is no way I was going to win this now. I glared at Watson which in turn made him look away in shame. "Plus we could really use a touch of femininity at the flat," John said under his breath, to which Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I know even know you two!" I cried out in my last attempt to get my way. It wasn't a lie, I had just met them and couldn't fathom to live with two men, even if it wasn't for very long.

"Get to know us while you're living with us. After all, you've lost this battle and you know it," Sherlock stated with a smirk of triumph. I let out an exaggerated groan. My leg wasn't even that bad!

"FUCK! Fine! But I promise if either of you try any funny business you will regret the day you were born. Now, I still need to go to my place and get things I need before I'm trapped in quarantine." I stomped my good foot in defiance before I started to gimp away.

It took us no more than fifteen minutes to get up into my flat and I was quickly packing clothing for my two week stay into a rather large suitcase. I'm a woman, it's always good to be prepared for anything after all. I looked up in surprise when Sherlock had dropped all of my bathroom goods into the case and arched a perfectly sculpted brow at him. He just shrugged at me as if it was obvious that he just wanted to go. I zipped up the case of belongings then limped over to snatch up an old messenger back I had which displayed a rather provocative red riding hood holding a bloody baseball bat on the flap. I shoved my phone and laptop charger, a large novel and my laptop into it. I quickly snatched a carton of cigarettes and placed it in there as well which had John grimacing, then nodded in satisfaction. Sherlock had forced John to take my bags out to the cab while he went to help my sorry butt down the stairs.

"Bitch had to stab me in the thigh," I grunted out as I attempted to get down a step. This was going to take all night and I really just wanted to pop a Norco and pass out. Out of nowhere strong arms enclosed on me, eliciting a small girlish cry from my mouth. I was now being held bridal style in Sherlock's arms and honestly feeling quite confused.

"You're a lot heavier than you look," the consulting detective stated, which earned him a smack to the chest. "Ow! What was that for?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm quite curvy you asshat! Also, never comment on a woman's weight!" I shouted out at him as he quickly got us both down the stairs while looking pretty surprised by my language. I had the vocabulary of a sailor.

Once we were down the flight of stairs he sat me down, but kept an arm wrapped around my waist. I cocked my head to the side at this, but said nothing. He then leaned down incredibly close to my face, causing my breath to catch in my throat as I just stared straight at him. We continued to quietly look at one another, Sherlock's eyes moving ever so slightly to take in every inch of my face. I bit my lip at his sudden inspection and his eyes trailed to the lip between my teeth. Why was my heart beating so rapidly? Sherlock's brow furrowed just before he leaned in a little closer to me. He was now only a breath away which caused me to feel dizzy.

"Are you two coming?!" John shouted out, snapping me out of my daze. Quickly I jumped back and hurriedly made my escape. Holmes quietly followed after, a confused frown marring his face. Once we were all packed into the cab we took off to 221b Baker Street, with me passing out along the way from the days excursions.

 **Sherlock**

He couldn't understand what possessed him to get so close to Alyson's face back at her flat. He couldn't get the image of her biting her lip out of his mind. Sherlock had noticed she was wearing contacts back when he placed her toiletries into the suitcase and just wanted to get a closer look, but when she did that, that bite her lip thing, a foreign feeling came over him and he really couldn't explain what it was. Thankfully John snapped them back into reality and they were now on their way back to his and John's flat.

Along the way Wolfe passed out, presumably from the pain medication she had taken as soon as she sat down. Her head was now resting on Watson's shoulder. He had looked so startled when she first did it, but quickly relaxed and let her sleep against him. Sherlock didn't understand Alyce at all. He was itching to know who she really was. It was the biggest reason that he had wanted her to stay with him. He yearned to pick her brain, to know the tiny lady that managed to escape handcuffs, suffered many injuries and wasn't in shock and cold cocked the person who intended to kill her. She wasn't just a normal woman and he craved to know her. It honestly surprised him as that thought crossed his mind. He has never cared to know anyone let alone a woman as he did now with Alyson. He furrowed his brows.

What is wrong with me? He asked himself as he glanced over to the sleeping girl who was quietly snoring.

He didn't understand it, but this dark haired young lady has brought a new emotion out of him, one he couldn't quite put his finger on. What had he gotten himself into?

 **Third PPOV**

A cab pulled up to 221b Baker Street and a rather tall man with curly hair as dark as the night emerged from the car after paying the cabbie. He went round to the other side and opened the door, then gingerly lifted a tiny brunette out and cradled her in his arms and strode up to the green door marked 221B in gold lettering. He kicked on it quite loud with his foot. While this was going on another man got out of the cab and hauled a rather large suitcase and an odd messenger bag out of the trunk and brought them up to the now open door.

A little old lady with grey hair pulled up into a bun and in her sleeping gown ushered them in after the initial shock of seeing a woman in Sherlock Holmes' arms, then a loving smile came to her face. She shook her head as she let the boys by and shut the door quietly behind them, locking it up before heading into her own flat.

Sherlock stood in the main room looking bewildered as John came up beside him, breathing heavily thanks to Alyce's luggage.

"Where do I put her?" Sherlock asked the army doctor like a child who needed guidance. John let out a huff and shook his head.

"In a bedroom, _obviously_." John told him with a pointed look. Sherlock looked even more confused. John groaned at this predicament he had been put in. "Place her in my room, at least she will have privacy there."

To this Sherlock nodded, still looking a little lost as he rushed up to John's bedroom. John shook his head, left Alyce's bags by the door and went to go lay down on the couch. He could never get a break with Sherlock, he thought just before sleep consumed him.

 **Sherlock**

He had never been more confused in his life than when he stood in the main room of the flat, Alyson curled up to his chest. Should he place her on the couch? No, that would be displeasing for someone who's injured. In his own room? No, that felt too weird with everything he had been feeling. When John offered his bedroom up Sherlock was more than happy to oblige and dashed off upstairs.

As he gently placed Alyce onto the neatly made bed of the military doctor, he hadn't even realized Alyce was clinging to his shirt. At least not until he attempted to move away. He tried to move her hand carefully, only to come to the conclusion she had a vice grip on him, clinging for dear life while asleep. Panic started to rise in his throat, not really knowing how to get out of this situation without sawing her hands off. He was lost on what to do when the young woman's voice mumbled something about staying with her, which startled him out of his thoughts. He gazed down to see Wolfe's eyes half open and gulped. She was definitely not coherent, but he didn't know what else to do. His heart was going a mile a minute. Was he having a heart attack? No, no that couldn't be it, he was perfectly healthy. What was going on with him?

Alyson closed her eyes with a breathy sigh, still not letting his shirt go. Sherlock closed his eyes tight, trying to come up with another way out of this, but there was nothing short of waking the poor girl up. He gulped again before he got into bed with her and was lying stiff as a board when she nuzzled up to him, never letting him go. What is this strange feeling? He asked himself before her warmth started to relax him. Soon enough he fell asleep cradling the injured woman in his arms.

 **Alyce**

I awoke to warmth and felt so relaxed I didn't want to get up. With my eyes still closed I buried my face into my pillow. Well, I thought it was my pillow until I felt arms tighten around me and heard the low sleepy grumble of a man. My eyes shot open and I let out a scream before I recognized the man before me who was startled awake and wincing. His curly jet black hair was ruffled up from sleep and his dress clothes were wrinkled.

"Bloody hell woman! What are you screaming for?!" He shouted at me while sitting up slowly. Sherlock Holmes?

I shook my head and scrunched up my face before taking another look at him. It really was Sherlock. I wasn't imagining things. Seconds later the door bursted open to a disgruntled John Watson and I groaned while falling back into bed. I forgot I was stuck living with them until I was healed.

"What's going on?!" John roared out before he realized Sherlock was in bed with me, his eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh, oh... um.." he trailed off before he looked between the two of us again and then stumbled out of the room, not saying another word to us. I rubbed my hands over my face and yelped in pain. Forgot my cheek was still injured.

"Why are we in bed together?" I asked in a voice that was thick with sleep, then opened one eye to the consulting detective. He shifted in the bed and bent down to look at my face.

"You really don't remember?" I shook my head to his question to which his eyebrow raised up, then in rapid fire he informed me of last night. "You were sleeping when we got here. John said you could sleep in his room so I took you here. You wouldn't let go of my shirt so I was stuck with you and must've fallen asleep on accident. Then I woke up to you screaming bloody murder in my ear." He winced at the end while he shoved his pinky in his ear.

"Oh.. So, no funny business? Just an accident?" I asked meekly.

"Yes. Now, I'm going since I'm free from your death grip. You have the strength of a man." He grunted out before he got up and started to walk away. I chucked a pillow at his head for the comment he made. With a yelp he glared at me, then stormed off. I sat up with a frown. I can't live here. Slowly I got up and stumbled out of the incredibly clean bedroom. With the pace of a slug I got down the stairs and to the main room. John was sitting on the couch which was close to where I was. I took in my surroundings: two deep blue winged back chairs sat on either side of the well worn in and rather large couch that was the same color. There was a small television in the right corner where all three seats could see it. The place was cluttered with boxes, books and a large variety of other things. I glanced up at the fireplace mantle and gasped.

"Is that a-?!"

"Yes, yes.. it is.." John said with a look of amusement plastered on his face. I walked up to get a closer look, my eyes wide.

"A human skull.." I murmured with fascination. I went to touch it when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me.

"Don't touch him." Sherlock stated. I glanced back to see Holmes had damp hair and a change of clothes. I frowned, still tempted to touch the skull I reached out again, only to have my hand smacked away.

"So, uh.. you two.. You two slept together." John said awkwardly, his voice full of insinuation. This stopped Sherlock and I from fighting like children as I looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, oh God! No! You're mistaken! Nothing happened!" I cried out. I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment.

"John, you should know better. I would never do such a thing with her," Sherlock stated, not even realizing the insult he had just made. John closed his eyes with a pained expression while I punched the consulting detective hard in the arm. This caused him to yelp once again and start rubbing where I had hit him.

"What was that for?!" He whined out. His movements causing his damp hair to fall into his face which made him look much younger. John stood up and gently coaxed me over to the couch. He handed me some pain medicine and a mug of tea. I popped the pills and gulped them down with a sip of tea.

"I'm sorry Alyce. As bloody brilliant as he is, he's quite dense when it comes to women." John spoke sweetly to me before giving a pointed glare at the extremely baffled man a few feet away from us. I let out a chuckle while I placed my mug on the table in front of the couch and shook my head.

"Makes sense," I said in reply to John, who in return grinned at me. Sherlock looked as if he was about to say something, but the door to their flat received two knocks and a "Ooh-Whoo!" then opened up to show an older woman with a disgruntled Lestrade in tow. After both of them came in the woman looked over to me and smiled sweetly.

"Oh dear! You're awake!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to where I was. "I'm Mrs. Hudson, the boys' landlady. Gave me a right scare last night when they brought you here." She said sweetly before holding a hand out to me. I smiled up at her, slowly stood up and opened my arms wide.

"I'm Alyce. And from what I can see with these two you deserve a hug instead of a handshake." I said with a grin. The sweet old woman let out an 'oh!' and happily hugged me. Then I whispered to her, "Also Mrs. Hudson, I would really like to chat with you about living arrangements here." With a small nod to me, we spoke quickly about talking more on the subject later. Once we had finished the kind older woman scurried off without another word. I eased myself back down on the couch and noticed all three men were staring at me.

"What?" I growled out at them. All three looked away quickly and Lestrade cleared his throat, his bushy mustache wiggling at the gesture.

"I realized this morning that you probably couldn't come to The Yard with your injuries. So after I found out from John that you were here I decided to come over and get your statement." I gave a nod to the D.I. as he explained things to me.

"No one else wanted to come here and get stuck with Sherlock, did they?" I asked with a wink to the inspector. Greg let out a loud laugh in reply. "I figured as much."

I could feel eyes baring holes into my back, but didn't bother looking and went over everything that happened last night. I kept out the details of how I got out and punching Sharon in the face by lying and saying Sherlock had saved me. The dark curly haired young man stayed silent and soon Greg had said goodbye to us all, gave me a one armed hug then took off. During the time I gave my statement John had gone to shower, change and then came back down. He was in a nice pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a butterscotch colored blazer.

"Well my oh my!" I exclaimed in a thick southern accent, giving way to how American I actually was. "We have a proper gentleman here! You going out on a date?" I teased as I went back to speaking normal again. John smiled nervously at me and gave me a single sharp nod.

"Yes, yes I am. I hope you don't mind that, and I really hope Sherlock doesn't bother you too much." He quietly said to me. I laughed and shook my head. After a few minutes of explaining I would be fine I was able to convince Watson to get out of here and enjoy himself.

Mrs. Hudson came out of the kitchen and sat two plates down at the coffee table, along with fresh tea, saying that it was just this once and she wasn't out housekeeper, then ushered me outside where we schemed a new idea so I didn't have to live in the boys' apartment and take up space they didn't really have. After it was planned I made a few quick calls then came back in to see Sherlock playing with his plate of food while sitting on the oversized couch. I plopped down beside him and started to shovel food into my mouth.

"It's just us now," Sherlock's voice cut through the silence and I glanced over at him after I took a gulp of the delicious Parmesan chicken Mrs. Hudson had made. "It's time to tell me Alyson."


	5. Opening Up

**[A/N: this one is short, but I hope you all enjoy it none the less (:]**

 **Sherlock**

"It's time to tell me Alyson."

His words echoed throughout the very quiet room. Alyce just stared at him, her already pale face losing what little color she had. Sherlock couldn't understand what made her so nervous to tell him, but he was definitely not patient enough to wait any longer than he already had. She looked away and pinched the bridge of her nose, several long strands of her hair falling into her face. He reached out and brushed the long silky strands behind her ear giving her a start. He wasn't positive why he had done that, but something inside him didn't want her face covered.

"Do you promise not to hate me?" Alyce asked him her voice quiet and wavering. She bit her lip while she watched him which caused something inside of him to stir at the simple gesture and he could not for the life of him figure out what this new emotion was.

"I doubt I could," he said in a husky voice. His throat felt thick and there was no explanation as to why he said what he did. He didn't know this girl, but there was just something about her that made him feel this way. She gave a nod, more to herself before she took in a deep breath.

"I need to start from the beginning and it's going to be a short version, so please bare with me. When I was sixteen my parents were brutally murdered. They were going out on a date and were picked out at random. My mother had been raped and had her throat slit, she died suffering.. My father was forced to watch all of it and had then been hung by the same man. The police attempted to search for him, but you know how that goes, it went into a cold case. After that I was taken to the UP to be raised by my grandparents. They were so sweet and loving and had spoiled me with anything I could have ever wanted. I graduated high school early and at seventeen I went in to college for a nursing program. During the night I took a large variety of martial arts classes and basic military defense as well. I was also trained to shoot many assortments of guns, how to wield blades and use every day household objects as weapons to kill. I became a weapon. By the time I was eighteen I had mastered all of the things I had yearned to know at that point in my life and during those silent years I had been training, I was on the hunt for the man that had killed my parents.. Not long after I had finished my training I found him.." She took a shaky breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I made sure he paid with his life. He had told me all about it, and not just my parents but others as well. I tortured that bastard before I slit his throat the way he had to my mother as well as other victims. He was just my first kill though, and no one knew I had done it, or so I thought. I became an assassin in the end... Actually I was hired by the government to do their dirty work, they were the only ones that knew and they used me to my potential. So for four years I did jobs for them, both killing and interrogating. I was hurt quite often, but was trained to endure it. They also paid me quite well and I did nursing part time to seem normal, plus it helped keep a cover so my Nana and Papa never had to worry. Then came my last case... Well, at twenty two I found out that they were lying to me and wanted me to take someone out who was a hinderance to them, but he was an innocent man, and I couldn't do it.. I couldn't kill someone who didn't harm the well being of others. It wasn't my motto. After I rejected the case, I took all the money I had saved and poof! Disappeared. No one knew where I went and I decided to travel the world using only cash for two years. During that time they all gave up the hunt for me.. during that time my grandparents passed away.. I never even went to their funerals, and still they left me with an inheritance... I had nothing left in America once they were gone.. So, I found out where Myra was, and it's thanks to her that I'm here. She was always there for me.. For eight years now I haven't taken a life. But I am still a cold blooded killer.. They murdered Myra because of who I used to be..." Alyson had finally stopped talking and looked down. Her hair cascaded into her face as her shoulders started to tremble.

Sherlock scooted up to her although he wasn't sure what he could do for a crying woman. He moved her hair from her face for the second time today and peered down at her. Alyce sniffed and spoke again, her voice full of pain. "This is why I can't be with others. I can't have friends and no man would ever want someone as psychotic and dangerous as me... A-and you're the only person who will ever know any of this.." She let out a sob and Sherlock sighed. He opened his arms out of an instinct he didn't even know he had and pulled her to his chest, letting her sob until she couldn't anymore. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she clung to him for dear life. He had really wanted to talk, but knew now was not the time.

"I don't hate you." He murmured to the crying woman who wouldn't let go of him. Gently he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, not even realizing what he had done. He may not be good with simpleminded people, or people in general, but somehow she was different. She was so much so that somewhere deep inside, Sherlock knew he couldn't leave her alone. He didn't want her to be alone. Just like he no longer wanted to be as well.


	6. Madness

**[A/N: because the last chapter was CRAZY short I was able to type up another chapter. This one has fluff (;**

 **also, you NEED to listen to the song I jammed to while writing this chapter. It's the title of the chapter and everything, it also fits well to Alyson and Sherlock for later chapters.**

 **Song: Madness by Muse]**

 **Alyce**

I had never opened up about my past to anyone, at least not until now. Sherlock remained silent, his eyes never wavering from me as I gave him my short version of who I was. When I looked down at the end hair had fallen into my face and he brushed it away again as I silently cried. That's when the dam broke. All of the anger and anguish I had been holding in came spilling out.

"This is why I can't be with others. I can't have friends and no man would ever want someone as psychotic and dangerous as me." I bit out the last sentence feeling hurt at how true it was. No one would ever want me. I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall as I looked at him, my chest hurting. "A-and you're the only person who will ever know this..." I let out a sob. I would never tell another soul who I truly was. In fact, the only reason Sherlock found out is because he's persistent. If I wouldn't have told him, he would have found out sooner or later and probably not in a good way. Sherlock let out a sigh at my mental breakdown, then out of nowhere, with strong arms he pulled me into his large chest and held me while I let all of my pain go. I returned his embrace while he carefully started to run his fingers through my hair. Eventually the tears slowed down to a trickle, then stopped. Still, I kept my head against him and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I don't hate you," he murmured against the top of my head, then pressed a soft kiss against my hair. My mind was so numb and foggy I didn't even react, didn't even realize he had done that, given me affection the way no other man ever would.

I buried my face deeper into his chest and breathed in as best as I could through my stuffy nose, just taking the comfort of being held. This would never happen again, so I might as well enjoy it while I could. It felt like hours had gone by when I finally, reluctantly, pulled myself away. I looked up at him to see an emotionless mask as he gazed down at me. I rubbed the back of my head, now feeling embarrassed at how I had acted. I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't be bawling like a child, especially to a man I just met.

"I'm so sorry. I doubt you wanted to spend the day with a woman crying against you.. that must've been annoying. I-I'm just gonna.." I trailed off as I quickly(well as quickly as I could with my leg) jumped up, preparing to run away from the horrible mistake I had made. As I started to go to find out where the bathroom was, Sherlock's hand grasped my arm and pulled me back down beside him. I let out a small gasp, not prepared at all for this.

"No."

"No? No what?" I asked without even thinking. He pressed his left hand gently to my cheek causing my heart to skip a beat, but still said nothing to me. I started to chew on my lower lip, baffled by the man before me. From what I knew of Sherlock Holmes, at least what goes around the gape vine is that he's a sociopath. He's not very good with pretty much everyone. The way he spoke to me earlier is a good example to how dense he was when it came to human emotions. I gazed up at him after I realized I had gone off into my own little world to see that Sherlock was now much closer to me, and not just that but his eyes were trained on my lips, a look of confusion on his face.

"Sh-Sherlock?"

"Be quiet," he demanded. I arched an eyebrow at him, not really pleased at what he just said, but didn't speak. He leaned in so that his forehead was up against mine and closed his eyes, his curly hair was brushing up against my forehead tickling me, and he took a deep breath through his nose then let it out through his mouth, his breath was warm against my face and smelled like spearmint. I bit my lip again, a nervous gesture that helped calm my mind down a little. I could see the galaxy once again as he gazed into my steel grey eyes.

"What are you doing to me Alyson?" He breathed out. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Didn't I just do what he wanted? I mean, he was the one who was determined to know my past. _**Wait**_ , my brain told me, pausing my own bewildered thoughts. He said 'me'. I'm doing something to him? Before I could even ask what he meant, his lips pressed against mine. A thrill went through my body and out of instinct I smacked him. We both stared at one another in shock.

"O-oh! Oh my God! I-I swear I didn't mean to do that!" I cried out as I covered my mouth. The consulting detective didn't say a word, just got up and started to walk away. I missed the flash of pain on his face as he strode off to the kitchen. "Sherlock! Wait!" I hollered out while jumping up and chasing after him. I grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. "I said wait!" My voice was loud and pleading. "I didn't mean to do that, far from it! Damnit Sherlock look at me!" My final words caused him to whip around, his eyes hard as he did what I told him to do. "Please," I whispered still gripping his hand in mine. His face remained a blank slate. "Please," I said again as I got closer to him and placed a hand to his chest. My breathing felt so shallow as time seemed to slow. I took my hand from his chest and stood on my toes, gently giving him a soft peck on the lips. His body went stiff at my actions and with some hesitation I did it again, and again. None of which were returned. I let out a shaky breath and moved away, knowing I was just being a moron now.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly as I went back to the main room, feeling completely lost. Had I just imagined him kissing me? Did I smack him for no reason and made that entire scene up? Oh God I'm going insane. I have to be. Why would someone who has an extreme distaste for people ever do something as thoughtless as that, kiss a woman he had just met? He wasn't even close to ignorant. Yeah, I'm just losing my mind.

I quickly went to my suitcase that was sitting by the door of the flat and grabbed everything I needed to shower. I padded past Sherlock who was now sitting at the kitchen table in a prayer pose. Luckily for me the bathroom door had been left open and I hurriedly shut myself in and started to run the water for the shower. I brushed my teeth while waiting for the water to heat up. Quickly I tugged off my destroyed shirt and discarded it to the ground. That needed to be tossed. I then carefully took off the large brace off my thigh, avoiding messing with the stitches. "I'm not wearing you again," I grunted out at the inanimate object before I dropped it. I took my pants off as slow as I possibly could, then my undergarments as well. After I finished I gazed at myself in the mirror. I was a hot mess. My cheek had stitches in it, my hair was frizzy and I was bruised up all over. Of course I made that whole scenario up. Who would want to kiss me?

I jumped into the shower hastily, letting out a small hiss as the heat hit me. It stung but felt amazing as it seeped into my sore body. Slowly I washed my face, avoiding the injured cheek, then took my honey lavender shower gel and did the same thing with the rest of my body. With my coconut scented shampoo and conditioner I was rough. I lathered my hair up well and rinsed it, only to repeat the process with the hair softener. Once I finished I sighed and turned off the water, then stepped out to dry off. I towel dried my hair, took out my contacts and put on my large black framed glasses then threw on my clothes: a pair of black yoga pants and a tight plain earth green tank top, which gave way that I had tattoos on my forearms. On my right were two large red roses with my parents names elegantly written out and on my left was one similar in black, gray and white for my Nana and Papa. I brushed my hair and sprayed my body mist which matched the shower gel over myself. Once I was done I grabbed my destroyed clothing and went out to the kitchen, tossing them in the trash bin there. I hadn't even realized Sherlock had moved again until I ran right into him. Neither of us moved away this time.

"I'm so sorry for being a total jackass to you..." I whispered out before I started to walk away.

 **Sherlock**

She had smacked him. He honestly didn't know how to react. He kissed a woman without even thinking and she smacked him. Really, other than the fact that it hurt his ego, he was quite proud that the girl could react so fast. It was most likely because she had training to do so. He had quickly fled to the kitchen after that, his mind going a mile a minute. He didn't even hear her calling out to him in desperation. He hadn't meant to startle her, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Damnit Sherlock look at me!" Alyce cried out, breaking his concentration. He quickly whipped around to her while hiding the confusion and embarrassment from his face. She was gripping his hand and had pressed the other to his chest, all while whispering 'please' to him over and over again. Please what? Did she want him to forgive her? She didn't do a damn thing wrong other than take his pride down a notch. Gently Alyce had pressed a kiss to his lips, causing him to stiffen. Did she want him that way? Or was she doing this to show that no harm was done? He didn't know what to do, what to think. She did the same thing two more times before she mumbled something out and quickly ran away.

He went over to the dining room table and sat down, resting his elbows on top of it before he steepled his hands together and pressed them to his mouth. He wasn't really sure if he should try that again, but if he did and she smacked him a second time he would definitely know her feelings like that weren't mutual. Why did he kiss her to begin with? Something had just started stirring inside him when he saw her bite her lip nervously. The way she looked up through her lashes, that innocent gesture, her smell, telling him her past, everything. It caused his brain to stop working how it normally did and he started to react based on primal instincts. It was barbaric. This urge deep within him that felt like a caged animal, pacing around, eagerly awaiting the moment when the door to his enclosure had been unhinged. He was so lost in thought he never noticed Wolfe escape to the bathroom until he had stood up and ran right into her. He was finally for the most part out of his own head. He noticed she had showered. Her hair was damp and wavy and she was now wearing black glasses that framed her face well. She was in a tight tank top and he didn't expect to see the tattoos displayed on her forearms. Her black pants made sure every curve of her body was showing causing his primal instincts to kick in again, especially when he caught her sweet scent. Lavender and honey must be her favorite. Neither of them moved.

"I'm so sorry for being a total jackass to you..." She said quietly, almost in defeat. She then started to pad away. For a second time today she caused him to stop thinking like he normally did. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back to him. Her perfectly shaped brows furrowed in confusion and she parted her pouty lips slightly. The beast inside him was going insane now. He wasn't sure how she did this to him, but it was driving him mad.

"Sherlock?" She breathed out his name. Her voice was high, gentle and beautiful, its own kind of song. He pulled her close and without hesitation this time he kissed her again. Alyce let out a small gasp and instead of smacking him, she wrapped her arms around his neck permitting him to continue. He deepened the kiss and was now depending on instinct. He had never done this before. As they continued he naturally had let his tongue slip into her mouth, which had tasted of cinnamon and somehow had her body pinned between his and the kitchen counter. Alyce let out a small moan while tangling her fingers in his curly black hair causing the animal within to go wild. She was reacting to his every move. To test this he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she was now sitting on the counter and without missing a beat she folded her legs around his hips to pull him close. He growled out in satisfaction as he moved his mouth away from hers to trail hungry kisses along her jaw and down her neck. When he made it to the small curve between her neck and collar bone he gave her a playful nip which caused her to let out another soft moan. He lifted his head up to press his lips firm to hers again when the doors to the flat swung open and John was shouting to them from the next room. In a rush he and Alyson moved away from each other, acting like guilty children getting caught doing something they shouldn't have done.

"Someone's moving in to 221c! I saw them hauling furniture in when I got back!" John exclaimed happily as he walked in to the kitchen. Sherlock was now sitting at the dining room table while Alyce continued to sit on the counter in a daze. Pride swelled up inside him, he did good. "I wonder who could be moving in?" John continued, not even noticing that he and Alyson had been snogging until he ruined it. Finally Alyce jumped off the counter with a huge grin plastered on her face. She held out her hand to the army doctor who looked at her in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Alyson Wolfe and I'm your new neighbor!"


	7. Good Night

"Hi! I'm Alyce Wolfe and I'm your new neighbor!" I said happily. To be honest I was still feeling a little off since Sherlock and I had been a little busy before John came bustling in. My body was tingling and I felt drunk all over again.

"Wait, what?" John asked me in confusion. Sherlock had a smug look on his face, most likely due to satisfaction of prior events.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Hudson and I spoke to one another after you went out. She told me she had an extra flat in her basement that no one wanted so I said I would take it and made a call to change things down there to my tastes and was having all of my things moved in from my old place. It was time for a change for me anyway." I explained with a shrug. "Plus you two don't have the space for me and I will not continue hijacking beds. Now you two can keep an eye on me, although I really don't need it as long as I don't tear my stitches. It's a win win." After saying this I scurried off to get my toiletries and could hear John talk quietly to Sherlock, "Did you know about this?"

"Nope." He replied while popping the p.

"Is she wearing glasses?" Watson asked after finally noticing I had frames on my face. Sherlock hummed to him as if to say he had indeed saw that I wore glasses. I laughed as I came back out and gave the poor blonde man a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm near sighted John. Take a good look 'cause I don't like to wear glasses." I teased just before packing away all of my things. "Sooo, do I have any strong men here to help me take these bags to my new home?" John stared at me with eyes wide as if I was reading his mind and totally didn't hear what he was saying, then shook his head and quickly came to help me out. I gave a sweet smile to the military doctor who had always seemed to be the perfect gentleman. "Let's go to my new place!" I joyously cried out and looked over to Sherlock who was now beside us with a grin. John got down the flight of stairs faster than Holmes and I. I used the railing and an arm of the much taller man to get down without straining my thigh wound, then stopped at the basement door with a groan.

"Ready to give up?" The consulting detective crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. I puffed up my cheeks at him. Like hell I did! I was far too proud to do that and gritted my teeth before descending the second set of stairs. I heard a chuckle from behind me as I continued to go down to the single bedroom flat. I hadn't even actually came to check out 221c, I just jumped on it so I didn't have to live with the boys.

"This is amazing!" John exclaimed once we made it into the main room. It looked similar to 221b when it came to layout, but I had wood floors and trim to match put in. The walls were a deep forest green with a chocolate brown accent and all appliances had been replaced. I definitely had to tip the carpenters who did such an excellent job in such a short amount of time. Feeling satisfied I plopped down on my leather couch and sank right in.

"You boys can go right ahead and take a look around," I said casually as I yanked up my messenger bag and removed the Norco I had placed in there. I took two out and popped them in my mouth, swallowing them dry with a grimace. I really loathed medication, but my leg was burning from so much activity today. Both men meandered off to take a look around and I could hear John whistle in the kitchen before he asked me if he could make us all tea. I happily accepted while I stared into the fireplace which had flames licking out thanks to the men who had been working prior. I then realized where the other man had gone.

"Don't you dare shoot up my flat Sherlock Holmes!" I shouted out. I heard a whine coming from the bedroom, then a pouting consulting detective came back to the main room and sat in the large chair I now deemed his whenever he visited. He looked so dejected and I giggled, happy I had said something before it was too late.

"How did you know what he was going to do?" Watson questioned as he gave both the tall pouty man and I a mug of tea. I thanked him quietly as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, away from Sherlock and I.

"Oh, he tried to take Bob out yesterday, so when he hurried off I knew he probably went to attempt to take him out again. Hey, do you guys wanna get take out and play a game?" I quickly switched the subject before John could ask about my gun or where it was and how Sherlock knew I owned one or who Bob was. Both boys agreed, albeit reluctantly and Watson went back up to 221b to order us food while I pulled out a game called 'headbandz'. I then went in to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for myself after I had downed the tea, then went to the fridge to pull out a small shot of baileys Irish cream alcohol to add flavor and give me a 17% boost of happiness. I took a sip and sighed, definitely needed this since I wasn't so sure on what to think of making out with a man who was still a stranger to me. After I grabbed plates and silverware for all three of us I came back to the main room, juggling those and my coffee. I looked over to see Holmes in his prayer pose again and John was back with our delicious Chinese takeout which we had all agreed sounded the best.

"Okay! Let's dig in and I will explain the game!" As food was being dispersed onto plates, I explained the easy rules. "With headbandz you place a card in the band on top of your head, so you can't see the card that is yours. Then, everyone has to attempt to tell you what it is without giving away the actual answer. You only have a minute to guess what your card is and if you don't get it within that time you have to wait until your next turn to try again. Once you guess four cards right, you win the game. Easy enough? Let's play!" I quickly handed out the first round and showed the boys how to put them on since they both seemed baffled like it was a foreign torture device. Once I had finished setting them up I let out a loud laugh.

"I look stupid," Sherlock grumbled out with his arms crossed. His curly locks were flying out everywhere under the blue headband making him look like he had been attacked by a nonexistent wind.

"We all do, get over it. Now, let the games begin!"

It took us an hour to play between Sherlock and John squabbling over who was right with the rules and during that time I had a mix between a minor buzz and a drug induced daze which caused me to laugh like a hyena when John shouted, "It's a bloody pig Sherlock! How do you not get 'when blanks fly'?!" In the end John stormed off quitting mid game and I was now sitting upside down with my legs at the top of the chair letting the blood rush to my head. My glasses were sliding off my face as I watched Sherlock clean up our mess quietly. Once he had finished he walked over to me and crouched down so he was at eye level before poking my good cheek.

"You're an absolute train wreck right now." He stated before he pushed my glasses up to their rightful place on the bridge of my nose. I closed my eyes and hummed to him in response.

"Help me to bed?" I asked innocently. He snorted just before he picked me up to set me down so I was standing upright, he then wrapped an arm around my shoulders and carefully walked me to my bedroom, with me stumbling often along the way. It didn't take us nearly long enough and soon I was lying down in bed, staring at the ceiling. "About earlier Sherlock..." I fumbled out before the silent man could take off and leave me alone. I closed my eyes and let out a loud breath. "I know you're not stupid, and I don't even like the idea of talking about making something more out of us just because of what we did. I just want you to know that... that and I really like what you did." I had said what I needed to in a rush and feeling satisfied I opened my eyes again. Sherlock was just staring at me with his head tilted to the side slightly. Slowly, without saying a single word he sat on the bed right beside me.

"Good." Was all he said in return. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant good to though, but my mind was way too hazy to dwell on it. I sat up and blinked, then scooted closer to the handsome detective beside me. We both just stayed silent for a few minutes a tension building between the two of us to the point where my chest was starting to feel tight. Everything inside of me wanted this man I didn't know and it was driving me batty. But, what if this feeling is only coming from me? What if he didn't want what I did? I kept pushing myself down with negative thoughts, not even noticing that Sherlock had shifted his body so he was looking right at me. How could anyone ever want me in any way? I was meant to be alone for all that I had done in the past. I was dragged out of my own little world when Sherlock pushed me down in the bed and leaned his face in close to mine. I took in a sharp breath from surprise.

"Don't do that to yourself. I'm not a moron, you have a pained expression on your face." He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "You aren't alone Alyson." My heart began pounding at his words as I just gazed half lidded at him. Slowly I reached my hands up and cupped his face, then sat up just enough to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're not alone either," I whispered out against his lips. It is amazing the feeling you get when you think someone will stay by your side. I could feel my eyes closing without my permission and murmured softly to Holmes, "Please stay with me tonight, I promise not to wake you up screaming tomorrow.." I didn't hear what he had said as everything went dark.


	8. You Know My Name

**[A/N: okay guys! I finally have a schedule out. Every Monday I will be posting two chapters (:**

 **also, the title of this chapter is also the song I absolutely NEED you all to listen to while you read this. It is worth it trust me.**

 **Song: You know my name by Chris Cornell]**

Late at night at the Scotland Yard's detaining cells, a guard was making his way through those who had been placed in holding, until he stopped at one specific cell. Sharon Wagner looked up at the man and let out a gasp.

"I hear you've caused quite some trouble Sharon. Messy, messy trouble. The boss isn't very happy with you," the man in a police uniform grinned maliciously at her. She started to silently cry. She screwed up and it was all thanks to Allie. She had always loathed that little bitch. A rattling noise took Sharon from her thoughts and she realized the mystery man was holding something out to her. Slowly she rose up, fear building inside of her. It was a pistol. She took hold of it, tears streaming down her face. "You've been a very bad girl," he sang out to Sharon just before he strode away, whistling some haunting tune as he did. She let out a small sob while placing the barrel in her mouth. The loud bang resounded throughout the small holding center, instantly bringing a horde of police in with guns out. While they were distracted by the sudden outburst the man silently slipped away, whistling that haunting melody as he did.

 **Alyce**

The loud trill of my mobile awoke me from my deep slumber. Groggily I grabbed the device and without even looking at it I chucked the blasted thing across the room into the hamper. I didn't want to deal with anyone now that the death of Myra was finally hitting me. I rolled over and opened my eyes. No Sherlock. He must have decided that one night in bed with me was enough. I didn't really blame him, personal space is nonexistent when it comes to sleep with me. Not that many men ever knew that. I could feel my chest hurting, knowing that whatever hopes I had were dwindling. I buried my face into my pillow before I fell back to sleep.

A loud knock brought me back to the world of the living hours later. I slowly sat up as the door to my bedroom opened up to reveal Sherlock who was scowling as he leaned against the frame of the door.

"Do you ever check your mobile? Lestrade and I have been attempting to contact you for hours. HOURS!" The tall man scolded me, not even being the way he was at all the day before with me. I frowned as I watched him continue with his rant. "Sharon committed suicide last night. The blasted Yard can't do their jobs and somehow she obtained a pistol. The footage was tampered with and those idiots are squabbling around with their heads up their arses!" I gave a shrug once he finished rambling.

"Serves her right..." I grumbled out. I couldn't care less that she somehow got a gun and blew her brains out. With how angry and hurt I was feeling over her murdering Myra and injuring myself, she was the least of my worries. The consulting detective glared at me as he pushed himself off the frame and came up to stand beside the bed.

"Why didn't you do it then?" He questioned, his voice hard and cold. With his attitude it made me go numb, realizing I really had made a mistake with trusting him the other day. I gave a shrug as my body went cold.

"I don't do that anymore. It doesn't mean that I cared for her though. I just think she got what she bestowed upon herself." His eyes became as hard as his voice did. My answer didn't please him. Tough luck, I was not in the mood to care and his actions toward me made it even worse.

"You are as cold blooded as you said." He spat out just before he stormed off, leaving me in a stunned silence. I wasn't expecting that kind of a low blow from him. I dropped back into bed and placed an arm over my eyes. I should have realized yesterday that this would happen. He had time to take in what I had told him. I was right, who would ever want someone like me? I let the tears slide down the sides of my face as I let darkness consume me once again.

A week went by and during that time Sherlock and I never spoke again after our debacle. John would come down once every day to check on me and complain that Holmes was shooting at the walls or playing with some strange chemicals. I had my stitches taken out and was chided for not leaving the brace on. I had a few ugly yellow-ish bruises on my arms and my thigh and a few battle scars left of what happened with Sharon. The day after that was Myra's burial. It was mid May, the sun was shining bright and for once it wasn't outrageously chilly out. I decided to take advantage of the warmer weather and wore a black dress that clung to my body. The sleeves started at my shoulders with a neckline that stayed even with them and only went down to my elbows, brandishing my tattoos. The skirt went to my knees. It was modest yet attractive. I paired the dress with black open toe heels that showed off the French tips I had recently done on myself. My hair was in a tight French twist and made me actually look my age. I put on foundation, a light blush, very little eyeliner and mascara and a blush colored matte lipstick. I quickly sprayed myself with my signature scent, grabbed my small black purse and went out to say good-bye to the woman that I had called my best friend.

I gazed numbly as Myra's casket was lowered into the ground and disappeared from sight. Her parents were the first ones to throw roses in and I followed after, holding in the tears that were ready to come streaming out. It was a blur after that and soon enough everyone was giving their condolences to Mr. Cranes and Mrs. Cranes. I wrapped my arms tight around the couple mourning the loss of their daughter and without any words spoke between the three of us they gave me understanding nods knowing how much I mourned her as well and sent me on my way. The breeze was gentle as I pressed my back against a nearby tree, pulled out a cigarette and my lighter from the small purse I had, then lit it up. I let out a lung full of smoke and closed my eyes.

"Nice hideout for a cigarette break," a deep voice spoke softly into my ear. I let out a small squeak as I jumped away from the person who had spoke to me, my eyes now wide open. Before me stood a rather tall and lean man. His ebony hair was swept back in a classic style and he had eyes that looked as if they were a deep brown almost black. Like all of the men at the funeral he was wearing a black dress shirt and trousers to match, but the difference was he wore a metallic blue tie and had on black wing tip dress shoes to tie it all together. I could feel my jaw drop. The absolutely gorgeous stranger let out a low chuckle as he took a step toward me and carefully took an index finger to my chin to shut my mouth.

"I apologize for startling you, although if I'm being honest your reaction was worth it," he drawled out as he lowered down to get a good look at my face. I could see that he had a five o' clock shadow from where he had shaved and couldn't believe where my train of thought was taking me. I shook my head attempting to clear the inappropriate thoughts. I was at Myra's funeral and after last week shouldn't even be thinking about things like that!

"I-I... It was quite rude of you to do that." I stammered out like an imbecile. He grinned at me before he took out a cigarette of his own and joined me in what was now apparently the smokers spot. "So.. how do you know Myra?" I quietly asked to redeem myself from the way I made myself look like a moron from before. I took a drag of nicotine as I watched him carefully.

"Uni. We met in a class and became good friends, but didn't keep in touch after we both graduated. I was so shocked to hear that a sweetheart like Myra was killed." He spoke in a soft voice that was laced with sorrow. "How about you?"

"I grew up with Myra in America. She was my best friend and the reason I moved to London.." I replied back as pain erupted in my chest.

"Although I'm not happy she's gone, I am thankful I got to meet a gorgeous woman like you because of her." He took a hit off his cig and winked at me as he blew out a cloud of smoke. I let out a small laugh and held my hand out to him.

"I'm Alyson Wolfe."

He smirked as he took my hand and instead of shaking it like most normal people would, he gently grazed his lips which were relatively cold against my knuckles, sending fire through my veins.

"James Moriarty. It's a pleasure to meet you Alyson. Now, how about we leave the funeral and enjoy life like Myra would want us to?"


	9. Temptation

**[A/N: WARNING! Adult-ish content in the chapter (; that is all.]**

 **Sherlock**

He loathed himself for saying what he did to Alyce. Not only did she open up to him, she also made him _feel_ things. Things he had never felt in the entire time he's been living. He let out a groan while tugging at his curly hair ans pacing, then ran off and pulled out his revolver from its hiding place in his bookshelf, then rotated so he was facing the wall that lead to the kitchen. Cocking the gun he started to shoot at the wall. A loud thud announced Watson had heard the gunfire and John came scrambling down the stairs. He looked panicked until he saw it was only Sherlock shooting at the wall, again.

"What the hell are you doing Sherlock?!" John bellowed out from the stairs looking exasperated. Sherlock glanced over to his flatmate before firing his final round.

"What I needed to do," he stated to not only Watson, but himself as well. He had to hurt her, even if he didn't really want to. He let out another aggravated groan before scurrying off to his room and slamming his door. John let out a weary sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face, sometimes he swore he was living with a teenager who wasn't getting their way. Shaking his head he slowly made his way back up to his own bedroom.

 **James**

Alyson had happily agreed to join him saying, "Lets blow this popsicle stand!" Which left him laughing at the odd American girl. He knew she would weaken to him easy enough. Power was a tempting thing and he had an endless supply of power. He lead her over to a sleek black car and opened the passenger side door for her before he got into the driver side. Without saying another word they took off, away from the pain Alyson would forever bear on her shoulders. He glanced over to the young woman who was fiddling with the radio until it landed on a station she must have enjoyed. Classical orchestra music began to fill the vehicle which caused his lip to quirk involuntarily at her choice.

"So James, what do you do?" Alyson asked casually while looking out the window to watch the scenery pass by.

"I'm a mathematics professor at a university by day." James said with a grin rising on his face. He knew she would bite to his open ended answer. She was someone who yearned for more, not just with his replies, but with life in general. He also knew he could give that to her, he only needed to let her have a taste of what he had. A bite of the proverbial apple.

"But by night..?" She questioned while nibbling on her lip. He let out a low chuckle.

"By night I'm the vigilante known as batman," he teased, eliciting a cute laugh from the little lady. She glanced over to him and furrowed her brows.

"Wait, how old are you James?" She looked baffled as she bit her lip again, unsure if she should have even asked that.

"I'm thirty-six, Miss Wolfe." He stated while keeping his eyes on the road. He could see Alyson's eyes widen in shock as she let her lips part ever so slightly. Oh God did he yearn to nip at that pouty bottom lip of hers.

"Really?!" She exclaimed, still surprised by his answer. "I-.. you really don't look like you would be thirty-six. Wow.. I honestly thought you were a lot younger. You're six years older than I am." She muttered out the last part as she cocked her head to the side in a more appreciative way. Aging well was a blessing.

"Heh, yeah? So you're thirty. You don't even look a day over twenty." He replied back with a wink. "Now, enough about me, what do you do Alyson?" She gave a nod to his question, a sweet smile spreading across her face.

"I'm a professional musician," she said with a look of pride. Oh she was indeed a musician. One who played with instruments of divine destruction, and with the right conductor she could create the most glorious composition that would elicit awe where all could see. He was going to make sure that happened.

"Oh really? And what pray tell do you play?" He could hear her hum softly before she answered him.

"Really, you name it, I've attempted to play it. Piano, cello, violin and the hearts of the weak are my forte though." It was his turn to laugh. She was witty and he loved that in a woman. He pulled up along the curb of a hotel and went to let Alyson out before handing his keys over to valet. He then escorted his beautiful companion to a nice restaurant not far from where they had been. Once they had both been seated they made their orders which included adult beverages, then began to have small talk. She told him tales from her childhood with Myra, her hands flailing dramatically as she explained them with a massive grin on her face. She got to find out that he had been an only child from a wealthy family and was quite the troublemaker in his younger years, as well as his love for classical music was pretty extensive and made her jubilant.

"So what caused you to choose mathematics Professor Moriarty?" Alyson asked with a look of sheer curiosity. He leaned in close to her face, leaving them only a breath apart which caused her to take in a deep breath. Her eyes trailed down to his lips, her pupils dilating. He had absolutely adored her calling him professor.

"The chase so to speak. Most people just enjoy that minor victory they get once they find the correct answer, but I love viewing the puzzle of it all, the search before the answer, I thrive for the game." He purred out, causing the tiny woman to squirm in her seat. He really enjoyed teasing his little dove. He sat back once their drinks came and Alyce quickly gulped her first one down to calm her nerves. While they were eating they continued to talk about trivial topics and drank an excessive amount of alcohol. By the time they had finished and he paid for the bill, they were both stumbling out of the restaurant and onto the streets of London. Alyson let out a lovely high pitched giggle as she rested against a brick wall that was closest to her. James placed an arm above her head and leaned in close to her once again.

"Your place." She said huskily, no hit of remorse in her decision. He smirked as he lazily wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the hotel he was staying at. Once they stumbled into the elevator, Alyson pressed her back against the wall across from the doors while he punched in the number to the floor they needed to be at. As soon as the doors slid to close them off from the world he turned round to face the beautiful woman he craved to have all to himself. Her hair was now out of its French twist and was tumbling down her shoulders, creating a dark halo around her. He made a small noise in satisfaction before he closed the distance between them. James put his hands on the sides of the wall by Alyson's head and leaned in to her.

"Youuu smell like pine," she slurred out while she pressed her hands against his chest. "I like it."

"Oh really?" He asked in a hushed tone as he moved his face even closer to hers, their noses now touching. "Just like?" He questioned further before he tilted just a little more to her. She hummed in response ask she kept her eyes focused on his. She wasn't wavering and he absolutely loved it. He closed what little distance was left between the two of them, not even hesitating to pull her to him by her waist to deepen the kiss. The door pinged, announcing that they were at their stop and with ease James lifted her up and Alyson wrapped her legs around his hips, never breaking the passionate kiss even as he staggered out into the hall. He somehow got to his room where they finally broke apart gasping and giving him time to unlock his door to get them inside. During the short period from the entrance to the bed Alyson had begun to trail playful kisses against his neck while unbuttoning his dress shirt. James sat her down on the edge of the king sized bed as he finished off removing the upper half of his clothing. The lovely musician bit her lip as she eyed him, obviously satisfied to see how muscular he actually was. Alyson kicked off her heels as she watched him hungrily. He pushed her down onto the neatly made bed and started to drag his hands along her thighs while he played with the lobe of her ear between his teeth, causing her to moan quietly and arch her body up against his. His body was going insane due to her reaction, he took the edge of her dress and swiftly brought it up right over her head, discarding it to the floor with the growing pile of clothing. He covered his mouth with hers once again while unclasping her bra and removing it with ease, then slid her lacy panties down to the floor. She ran her hands down the length of his chest before she fumbled to unbutton his trousers, their tongues tangled together all the while. His arousal was clear as day as his slacks and boxers fell down to his ankles. He kicked them off along with his shoes just before he crawled on top of her. He couldn't wait any longer, foreplay could happen another time. Right now he had his little dove right where he wanted her to be, with him between her thighs and her crying out his name all night long.


	10. Relax

**Alyce**

For as much as I had to drink the night before, I had no hangover and could remember every little thing that had happened. I slept with a man I had met just hours prior and in all honesty I didn't regret it. I had only slept with one other man in my life back in my college days, just to get it over with, but after that never found someone who I found interesting enough to be with physically, until now. There was something about James that I was attracted to. I could feel his arm tighten around my waist and smiled. Although it wasn't part of my norm to sleep with a stranger, I took an odd comfort in the fact that he had known Myra as well. I buried my face into the crook of James' neck and began tracing patterns against his bare chest. I heard a rumble come from him as he slowly awoke from sleep and lazily rubbed my back.

"Good morning," James spoke quietly, his voice still thick from slumber. I buried my face deeper against his neck and let out a groan. Too early to talk, need coffee. It was like he knew what I had been thinking because he propped himself up so he could look down at me, then chuckled. "Ah, not a morning person Miss Wolfe?" I gave a small grunt as I watched him from his pillow.

"You could say that Professor," I teased in a husky voice to which I got a growl in return from the handsome man staring down at me. I lifted my hand up to mess with his hair which was going everywhere causing him to look like a cockatoo. He swiftly took my hand that was touching him and brought it to his lips. His skin was cool and his kiss made me shiver. I grinned at him sheepishly while he watched me with eyes of a predator. He leaned down to peer at my face before he gently placed more kisses on me, starting with my forehead then down to my nose and finally placed a sweet peck to my lips causing my stomach to flutter. I could definitely get used to having attention like this often. Too bad I already knew that would never happen. James caressed my cheek, snapping me from my own negative thoughts. His dark brown eyes were warm as he traced lines on my bare body, a flash of hunger appearing on his face.

"You are absolutely stunning lying here in my bed Alyson, my own personal angel. I don't think I can give you up after just one night." Moriarty grumbled to himself at the end, his words causing my chest to tighten. No man has ever said something like that to me. He leaned in close to me, a playful grin on his face. "Do you believe in love at first sight Alyson? Because I do believe you've captured my heart." My eyes widened at his statement. This guy has to be crazy. There was no such thing as love at first sight and why would he say this now and not yesterday? It kind of ruins the point of 'at first sight'. I frowned in confusion to which his grin grew even wider. James opened his mouth to say more when his phone started to ring causing him to scowl. He held a finger up to me to tell me to wait just a second as he got out of the bed and answered it, his face going grim.

"I told you I was occupied, this had better be important." James bit out, his voice changing from sweet to deep and authoritative. His eyes hardened at whatever the person on the other line was saying, he was no longer smiling as he continued to listen. Before long he hung up and I just quietly watched as he let out a breath and started to pace around the hotel bedroom. I could see every muscle move on his naked body while he continued to slink around the room until he rounded on me. I shifted in the bed, feeling uncomfortable under his dark gaze. Whoever was on the phone pissed him off.

"That's quite a frowney face you've got going on there mister," I said teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood. He furrowed his brows just before he let out a short laugh.

"I have a feeling you're full of surprises and I yearn to know them all. Alas, it was work that just called me. I have to take care of a few things so it will have to wait. Alyson, I want to see you again. As long as you don't mind, that is." He went back to talking kind as his mood brightened up, I smiled nervously at him. The way his personality changed terrified me, yet, it was hard for me to reject this man that had officially made me curious. Just who was the real James Moriarty? I needed to know. I bit my lip and nodded to his question. He smiled happily like a child getting exactly what they want from a parent. He came up to the bed and put both hands on either side of my face just before he gave me a long, passionate kiss that took my breath away. "Excellent!" He clapped his hands together just before he ran a hand through his messy hair, then he pulled me up out of the bed and looped his arms around me.

"James, you are a unique man and just like you, I yearn to know just who you are." I stated to the smirking man holding my body close to his. He leaned down so his lips were near my ear and contrast to his cool skin, his breath was hot and made me shudder.

"Oh you will in due time my little dove. In due time." He nipped at the lobe of my ear playfully before turning away to start getting ready. He waltzed off to the bathroom and called out over his shoulder, "Are you going to join me love?" I blinked before shaking my head and hurrying after him. We enjoyed a playful shower together that ensured plenty of snogging, then finished getting ready with reluctance. As I was putting on my clothing from the day before James shook his head and forced me to stop, then dragged me over to a closet that stood across from the bed. "Open it." He demanded while playing with a lock of my hair. I cocked my head to the side, confused as to why he prevented me from getting dressed. Slowly I eased open the closet and my mouth dropped in shock.

"How many women do you sleep with to have this much of a variety of female clothing?!" I gasped out. He let out a joyous laugh and shook his head.

"These are all for you my dove. Once you fell asleep last night I had someone bring in clothing for you. I'm not going to make you wear clothes from the day before or do a walk of shame for sleeping with me. Pick what you want and get dressed." He left me with that to finish getting himself ready, leaving me completely baffled. Why would a total stranger do something like this for a woman he only slept with? I shook my head and pulled out clothes to wear for the day. I chose a white lacy tank top, a pair of high waisted skinny jeans and a soft grey scarf for outerwear and white lace undergarments then quickly got dressed. I heard a whistle from behind me just before arms enclosed on me. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"If you keep treating me like this you're going to be stuck with me James Moriarty," I said softly as he buried his face into my damp hair.

"Maybe I want that Alyson," he breathed out before moving away from me to go spray himself with cologne. The smell of pine took over the room and I closed my eyes while taking in a deep breath.

"That smells so good," I said sheepishly, to which he gave a lopsided grin at before he sashayed over to me and spritzed the scarf I had wrapped around my neck.

"Now you can't forget me," he growled out playfully before going to place the bottle back on the nightstand beside his bed. Before I knew it we were out of the hotel after James had got us both coffee, he was waiting for his car to be pulled up and he gently kissed my cheek after hailing a cab and paying them a hefty sum prior to sending me off. The fact that he didn't care how he spent his money astounded me. I looked out the window for the half hour drive, still attempting to understand Moriarty. 221B Baker Street came in to view all too soon as I stepped out of the cab, heaving out a sigh. It was good while it lasted. I slowly trudged down to my flat only to let out a shriek as I stood in the doorway. Sherlock was laying on my couch with an arm over his face before I startled him, causing the man to roll off onto the ground. He sat up with a pout as if I had ruined his alone time.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" I shouted out at the consulting detective who was now getting up off of the floor. He winced as he started walking over to me in long strides. I had honestly forgotten how tall he was until he loomed over me. I frowned as I stared up at him, crossing my arms and popping out my right hip as I did. I could feel the anger rising inside of me. He had listened to my story, let me open up and cry in his arms, kissed me and then snapped, using my own words to hurt me. I was definitely not in the mood to deal with him. Sherlock leaned down to look at my face and grimaced.

"You smell like a man," he said, not even bothering to answer my question. He lifted up some of my hair and sniffed, then shook his head.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing?! Answer my question! Why are you in my flat?" I continued to pester him into answering me, but he still didn't reply. He lifted up my scarf and sniffed it, then grimaced once again. This time I smacked him on purpose. He stared at me with a stunned expression, his jet black hair falling into his face. "Answer me Sherlock Holmes. After everything you did within a twenty-four hour time frame, then shun me for a week, what gives you the right to just come strutting in to my home like you own the place?" I glared at him as he rubbed his cheek.

"I... I uh... well... about what I said..." he trailed off while looking away. The great Sherlock Holmes was at a loss for words. I arched an eyebrow at him when it dawned on me what he was trying to do.

"Are you trying to apologize Homes?" I asked as he awkwardly fiddled with the sleeve of his dress coat. "Oh my gosh you are! THE Sherlock Holmes is trying to say sorry!" I snapped the last bit out sarcastically as I moved away from the door. He could say sorry all he wanted, I didn't really care at the moment. He upset me and was pretty rude about the fact that I smelled like James when he had no right to be. I didn't know what he was thinking, but his track record with me wasn't very good. "Get out." I growled at him as I gestured to the door. He let out a pained sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, seemingly ignoring my demand. Finally after a moment of silence he walked up the stairs and out of my flat. I groaned before going to lay on the couch as Sherlock had been doing. I felt horrible for snapping, but he made me so mad. I rested for a few minutes before sitting back up and shambling over to my piano. I sat on the bench and rested my fingers on specific keys before I started to play Skyfall by Adele, softly singing while my hands moved along the ivory with ease. I didn't even know I was in the middle of a game at that time, and my heart was one of the winning objects.

 **James**

He raked his fingers through his well styled hair while gritting his teeth. He definitely hadn't been planning on letting his little dove go so soon, but what Sebastian had said to him over his mobile could ruin everything he had been preparing. He pulled his car up to an abandoned church on the outskirts of London and took in a deep breath in an attempt to keep calm, then got out of his still running vehicle. He wouldn't be long, he already knew it. He strode through the front doors with a grave face. An older man with crazy white hair was sitting in a chair at the head of the tiny church house, his face ashen as he saw Moriarty walking up with a cool demeanor which was never good for those in the receiving end.

"S-sir! I swear, I swear I don't know how-" the older man began groveling until James pressed a finger to his own lips to tell him to hush.

"I hear that the video footage has been recovered by none other than Sherlock Holmes and he now knows Sebastian was involved in the death of Sharon. I've also been informed that he never told The Yard about it which can only mean he has something bigger plannnnedd." James spoke each word slowly, a chilling gleam in his dark eyes. He held up a hand before the man could speak and shook his head. "I don't want excuses. I gave you a basic order and you failed to complete it correctly. You have also taken away precious time I had for someone else. Sebastian is going to clean up your mistakes, and as for you, well, he will be taking good care of you as well." Once James had finished speaking he turned around on his heel to walk away, leaving the pleading man behind. He already had a plan to get Alyson closer to him and was ready to go through with it. Call him archaic, but he wanted to court and woo the flawless young woman. She may have had a small taste of him physically, yet there was so much more he had to give her. Alyson would be his and his game would continue with her by his side as his queen.


	11. Surprise

**[A/N: okay guys, chapter 11 is actually a little longer than what I normally write. I would have added chapter 12 as well, but over the past week not only did I manage to get sick, but so did my two little boys. So even though I have it written, I will not be posting it until later this week. It's even longer than even this chapter and 13 will be that way as well so I will most likely only be posting one chapter next Monday as well then add 14 on another day that same week. I hope you all have a great week and enjoy TTH! ]**

 **Alyce**

The second week of me being detained in 221 Baker Street was even more horrendous than the first and by the end of it I was ready to pull my hair out from lack of privacy. Both John and Mrs. Hudson would come to visit me every day, we would have tea and Watson would check on my leg to see how it was doing. My body was handling the healing bone quite well thanks to my former occupation, so pain wise it wasn't too bad as long as I didn't push myself. I didn't mind those two keeping me company compared to Sherlock. I found out incredibly fast that he knew how to pick locks when I found him lounging in the chair several times within the week. The first time he was just quietly thinking in my home I hollered at him until he booked it out of my flat with me chucking pillows at his head. After that, when he continued to do the same thing, I just gave up and ignored him while going about my day. He never attempted to talk with me, only sat in what was now his chair in his prayer position. I was extremely grateful when the week had ended, but somewhat disappointed that James never contacted me. Finally I was able to go back to the orchestra and perform with them, something I was joyous about. The feel of my violin was something so powerful I couldn't even begin to explain it even if I yearned to. I stood up gracefully as I gave my solo of the song Elegié, my fingers and bow flowing to the melody while I put every emotion I had been feeling over the past two weeks in to my performance. It wasn't until I finished that I noted the entire room had fallen dead silent, everyone watching me with a look of sorrow in their eyes. They all knew the song was for Myra and took a moment of silence for our loss. Only one person began to clap after a minute, someone who wasn't even part of the crew. Down in the seats a man was standing as he applauded while swiftly making his way to the stage. As he halted at the dim lights I realized exactly who it was. I scrunched my face then rushed down the stairs of stage left to meet up with him. People began to whisper, asking who he was and how I knew him.

"James," I breathed out his name as I stood in front of the man whom loomed over me with a boyish grin on his face. "What are you doing here? How did you know this is where I was?" I quietly asked. I had to look as confused as I felt because he chuckled and lazily wrapped an arm around my waist before we both walked up on stage. He didn't even bother to answer me. The conductor clasped her hands together with a huge smile on her face.

"Everyone quiet down! I would like to introduce you all to someone very very special to us. This wonderful gentleman right here is James Moriarty. Jim has not only given us a generous donation, but is also hiring us to perform for him at a very well known masquerade that is hosted every year to help with charity. Now, I want you all to give him proper respect while he explains the change of music we shall be having." I glanced up in awe at James as he soothingly rubbed my back with the hand that had previously been on my waist. He gave a quick wave to everyone before grinning.

"Thank you Mrs. Renier for such a wonderful introduction. Hiii everybody! I am to be hosting the annual charity and auction masquerade this year and have hired your orchestra to give us all a stunning performance throughout it. All of the compositions you will be learning over the next few months are already in a folder on your stands. I have high expectations of each and every one of you and know you shall only give your best. Also, Miss Wolfe," he paused and gestured to me, a charming smile on his handsome face. "She will only be playing one song at the very beginning and will then be handing over the rest to all of you. Thank you for listening and have a wonderful day." Moriarty finished and sauntered away, hauling me with him. Everyone began to murmur to one another until Mrs. Renier hushed them and started going over the music as we disappeared from the theater. In the bright light of day I could see he was wearing an incredibly nice pair of jeans, a black v-neck t shirt with a light brown leather jacket over top and black combat boots. His hair was swept back and he looked as breathtaking as the last time I gazed upon him. We walked side by side quietly for several minutes until he took my hand in his and entwined our fingers, causing my heart to thump erratically. His skin was cool against mine which felt as if it were on fire.

"It wasn't hard to find your orchestra when I knew your name and that you were professional. You now know why I was there as well, well, other than to whisk you away that is. I want you to play your violin piece for Myra, then I would be honored if you would be my date for the rest of the event." He stopped and turned to look at me, placing his free hand on my cheek. I could feel the heat rising to my face as I just gaped at him.

"I-" I took a deep breath and let it out. "I would be delighted." James swiftly picked me up by the waist with a huge grin plastered on his face just before he kissed me out of sheer joy. I didn't know how to react to his affection, he treated me as if I was his lover and not someone he just met a week ago and slept with for one night. He sat me back down, now looking serious.

"I know what you're thinking Alyson, it's all over your face. 'How can someone ever treat me this way? We've only just met and this man is acting as if I'm his.' Am I right? Didn't I tell you it was love at first sight? The first time I laid my eyes upon you at Myra's funeral I knew I wanted you to be mine. You have so much passion and so many talents, let alone any man that sees you fawns over your beauty even if you don't notice it. You don't give yourself enough credit my little dove." He gave a gentle peck to my forehead and held me close as I took everything he said in. I was absolutely terrified to give in to his sweet lies. He knew nothing about me, about my past. He could easily do the exact same thing Sherlock had, leave me all alone. Inside I began waging a war with myself on if it was worth it to open up and give him a chance.

"James... You can't fall in love with someone instantly. It's flattering, don't get me wrong, but it doesn't work that way." I gave a shrug to the man who arched an eyebrow curiously at me before smirking and crossing his arms. A gentle breeze came fluttering by and ruffling my hair as I eyed him warily.

"I never said you have to feel the same way sweetheart. In fact I prefer that you don't. I do enjoy the chase after all." He started walking off, heading toward a park. I stared at his back completely baffled. I was not expecting that kind of answer at all. "Are you coming or am I going to have to carry you?" Moriarty called out to me teasingly, halting my thoughts on the topic. I grinned while staying in the same place, deciding suddenly to play around with him.

"You did just say you enjoy the chase, Jim. So why not come get me?" I gave the man who was now sauntering back to me a wink as I placed my hands behind my back. James stopped when he was just inches in front of me and bent down to look right in my eyes, grey meeting deep brown.

"Oh, so you're going to play this game Miss Wolfe?" He asked as he went to grab ahold of me. I quickly took a step back so I was just out of his reach and smirked.

"Yep." I said, popping the p. He let out a low chuckle as he stepped forward again with the look of a predator ready to catch its prey on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him as I took another step back, keeping myself barely out of reach still.

"Mm, do you really think you can win against me, Alyson?" He drawled out as we continued our back and forth moves to a game that hadn't fully begun yet. I gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"Won't know unless I try." I stated as I watched his every move, my senses now heightened.

"Fine, game on love." He replied back with a viscous grin. Uh-oh, my brain called out teasingly. In an instant I gauged my surroundings and made a quick dash into the small cluster of woods that were behind me, dodging branches and leaping over fallen logs with ease. My thigh was going to hate me for this later, but I felt like a child playing tag. My adrenaline was coursing through my body. I was extremely grateful that I decided to wear boots and jeans today as I ran around a large oak tree and hid behind it. My heart was pounding, my breathing labored as I strained to hear the sounds coming from around me. He was stealthy, but one wrong move was all I needed. A twig snapped from my right side, probably a yard away at most from behind the tree I was hiding by. I sucked in a lung full of air just before I darted off again, never even glancing back to see where he was. My lungs felt as if they were on fire from lack of use as I made my way out of the wooded coverage and into a clearing. This was where my downfall was. I never fell or tripped while in the woods, yet suddenly a hand wrapped around my arm. I let out a yelp in surprise just before my body hit the ground with a loud thud, Jim was now on top of me and straddling my body as he held my arms high above my head. We were both breathing heavily as he leaned his face in close to mine.

"I win," he breathed out just before he brushed his lips against mine. My heart thumped loud in my chest as my stomach did flip flops like crazy. His tongue slipped into my more than willing parted lips to dance with mine. He let go of one of my wrists and trailed his hand lazily along the side of my body just before he pulled back from me, leaving us both gasping for air. "I want you." His voice was no more than a growl, but he closed his eyes while a pained expression flitted across his face. "But I will not be sleeping with you again until you're mine. I don't want you for sex alone." I could feel my eyebrows rise as I didn't speak. This man was officially a tease and I was not a fan of that.

"If you don't finish what you just started James Moriarty, you will regret it later." I rumbled out to him. His brown eyes hardened as he scowled at me. He may have thought he was being sweet in saying what he did, but my body was now craving for his like a junkie in need of a fix.

"I will take my chances," he spoke slow, showing he wasn't going to back down on his decision. Oo, he's taking charge. I pouted at him as he got off of me and held out a hand to help me up which I happily took. My thigh was already aching from all of the strain it took and I winced while rubbing it in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain. "I didn't hurt you when I tackled you down, did I?" Jim asked as he watched me. I shook my head.

"No, this was... I got injured before I met you.." I stumbled over my words, unsure of how to explain it to him. His eyebrow rose just before he motioned his hand at me to make me tell him the rest of this story. I scrunched my nose up at him. "The person who murdered Myra also attacked me.. She stabbed me in the thigh and nicked my bone. I'm fine, just.. it sometimes hurts when I exert myself right now.." To say he had a murderous expression would be light and I flinched unwillingly. Without saying another word he lifted me up into his arms in a cradling manner and began to walk. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat, enjoying this a little too much to deny him.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He grumbled out as we made it back to where our game first began.

"We haven't really spoken since I left your hotel first off.. Also, I don't need people to be gentle on me just because of this. I can handle worse pain than a little broken bone." I muttered out while I looped my arms around his neck.

"Oh really now? Please tell me more on how you've been through worse." His arms tightened around my body so I couldn't bolt. Crap I screwed up. I've never bragged about my past before, so why did I feel the need to boast now about the dangers I have been through? I needed to change the subject without it being suspicious. I licked my lips and gave a playful smirk to him.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." I said teasingly. I could feel the rumble in his chest from his laughter.

"Alright don't tell me, but I promise you will eventually." His voice held a tone that I couldn't put my finger on, but he sounded determined. He continued to cradle me in his arms until we got to his car, that's when he placed me carefully on my feet. He opened up the door to let me in, then went over to the driver side. I felt extremely curious at his tone of voice from before, but could not for the life of me figure out what it was. He drove the streets of London with ease as he took me to my flat. Once we arrived he put his car in park and shifted in his seat to look at me.

"Alyson, I won't be able to see you for a few weeks, but I want you to keep that third weekend in June clear for me. I plan on stealing you away." His voice was sweet and demanding all at once and the only thing I could do was nod. It was impossible to deny a man like him, he was persuasive without even trying. He gave me a loving smile before quickly giving me a peck on the lips. I got out of the sleek sports car and walked up to the door of 221 Baker Street in a daze while he drove off. I went to go open the door as the black car went out of sight, only to have the thing swing open as Sherlock and John came bustling out. I jumped out of the way so I wouldn't get ran over and not long after Sherlock grabbed ahold of my hand to drag me with.

"Wha?!" I cried out while trying to pry his fingers from mine. "What are you doing?!"

"Crime scene, you're coming with. I need your point of view." Sherlock said in a clipped off tone. I groaned out dramatically as I got shoved in to the middle seat of the taxi John hailed for them. I couldn't escape. I was silently glaring at Sherlock the entire car ride to a crime scene, half tempted to make him part of it for kidnapping me. He had better make this worth my time.

 **Sherlock**

He had received a call from Lestrade about some murder and was getting ready to leave when he saw Alyce step out of a black car, causing his blood to run cold. She was dancing with the devil and it was thanks to him. He was pissed at his own poor actions and knew he had to make a change before it was too late. He knew what he had been doing in the beginning, but the foreign feeling of regret was flooding through him. The brooding woman who was now by his side was still dangerous if she chose to be. It was a tense and silent cab ride and once they got out he dragged Alyce away, forcing Watson to pay this round. The look on Lestrade's face was priceless to say the least when he saw the little woman beside Sherlock. They stood silently in front of the Inspector until he let them pass through with a sigh.

"Body is just over there. He isn't married, no family. Name was Dan Leroy." Lestrade grunted out as both Sherlock and Alyce stopped beside the body and the young woman wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"He's been dead for weeks," she gagged out just before she tugged her shirt up over half of her face. She was right. Leroy's body had been murdered quite a while ago and had recently been moved to be found on purpose. Sherlock held out a pair of small latex gloves for her to take before putting his own on. He could hear John quarreling with Sargent Donovan in the background, trying to get past her obnoxious need to be in the way. Alyce pulled her hair up in to a messy bun before she slid the gloves on with a satisfying snap, then bent down, no longer seeming repulsed by the decay. She tilted Leroy's face and frowned. The man was in his late forties, in poor health and was balding.

"He was tortured, most likely had some information. He was then shot executioner style after he caved in." She whispered this all to him so that no one else could hear her. "I bet if you go to the morgue when he's there you'll find lacerations all over his body. Behind his ear is a smiley face carved right into his skin. I know who did this without a doubt." She moved Dan's head again and gave him the view of an incredibly rough smiley face exactly where she said it would be.

"Is there anything else you see Alyce?" He asked her, knowing fully well there was more just by looking at the dead body before him. He knew Dan had nearly drowned while his captor tortured him, including clawing at the other man who had obviously won.

"You're not stupid, you already know. Do a damn DNA test and let's get out of here." She growled out at him while she tapped her foot impatiently. John finally got over to them and was now gagging at the repulsive smell of the corpse.

"Watson, I need you to swab his mouth and under his finger nails, forensics at The Yard would take a lifetime. We'll have your bad guy by tonight Jeremy." He said this with absolute confidence and while Lestrade was sputtering and calling out 'It's Greg!', Sherlock grabbed Wolfe's hand again and took her away from the crime scene. He needed to have a private chat with her.

"You didn't need me here and you know it," she muttered out to him. She was definitely still mad. He let out a sigh and led her down a quiet alley way so he could speak with her. He absolutely needed to get her away from Moriarty before it was too late.

"Alyce," he turned to look at the small young woman who looked absolutely adorable with her hair messy on top of her head. She crossed her arms while frowning. "I shouldn't have... said what I did to you.. You aren't cold blooded at all." He struggled to get it all out, he never apologized, at least he didn't until now. She was making him change and it wasn't something he was so sure he liked. Wolfe glanced away from him and suddenly went rigid, her eyes shining with rage. He furrowed his brows at her attitude, when she suddenly whipped around and tackled him down to the ground. The sound of something cracking the wall where his head had once been was deafening. He opened his mouth to shout at her in confusion until she placed a finger gently against his mouth.

"Someone just tried to snipe you," she hissed out before rolling off of him. "And it's most likely our killer." Her eyes lit up at this just before she crawled away. Alyce had saved his life, whether she was pissed or not she still somehow cared for him. His heart lept with joy as he quietly followed after her. She was elegant as she snuck in to a nearby building and rushed up the steps two by two with no noise coming from her feet. He continued to do as she did until she slipped in to a specific room and walked up to a window. Just as he entered the room an arm slithered around him and put him into a choke hold while something cold pressed to his temple. _Great_.

"Shit, he ran," Alyce grumbled out, still not looking their way. He knew it was better not to go about messing with someone right away when they had a fully loaded gun to his head, so he kept silent, biding his time. "Sher?" She called out his nickname she started calling him by just before she turned around and saw why he wasn't talking. She let out a row of expletives in multiple foreign languages and raised her hands up. "Hey Ranger, long time no see." She called out sarcastically, which made her ten times more attractive to him. She was so bloody fearless. So she knew this guy. The man barked out a laugh.

"Well if it ain't Allie. What ya doin 'round here? I thought you quit girly." Ranger called out, his southern accent thick. He still wasn't relaxing his grip at all. The man knew not to trust her, he knew who she was.

"I retired from Wonderland, now, if you could let my partner go, I will gladly let you run off and won't kill you." Her voice was sweet poison as she continued to keep her hands raised. Sherlock had to do something to give her the chance to attack this guy. Alyce glanced over to meet his eyes, her own metal grey eyes giving him a sign that she knew what he had been thinking, it was incredible to have someone on the same page as him. The man barked out another laugh.

"No can do sweetie pie. Guess I just have to off ya both." Alyce gave out a dramatic sigh and shook her head while slowly moving her hands down to her sides in a nonthreatening way. Sherlock knew now was the time to make a move. With speed he ducked out of Ranger's arm while grabbing the other one that held the gun, pointing it up at the ceiling as a loud bang filled the air. Before Ranger could even cuss, Alyson had flung a blade she had been hiding with precision, hitting the man dead center in the forehead. Sherlock quickly scrambled away as Wolfe rushed over to him. The killer had fallen to the ground, his eyes blank of life. She had killed him with a pocket knife, she definitely hadn't been lying about being an assassin, he knew it without a doubt now. He didn't even notice that he was sitting on the ground, so excited from everything that had just happened.

"Sherlock? Sherlock, are you alright?" Alyce was frantically looking him over to make sure he wasn't injured and once she was satisfied she flung her arms around his neck to hug him. He froze, what should he do? Hug her back? "You did it, it's thanks to your quick thinking that we're alive right now. Sherlock you did it." She whispered out against his neck, giving him all of the credit. It took her a moment to realize what she had been doing and she pulled back quickly with wide eyes and a blush tinting her cheeks. They weren't very far apart and he yearned to kiss her again. He noticed she was about to run and rushed to grab ahold of her before she could escape.

"Alyce, you saved my life twice today," he admitted openly just before he pressed his lips hard against hers. Instead of smacking him she placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away, now frowning at him in confusion. Without saying a single word she got up and walked away, leaving him to call the Yard and get this mess taken care of as well as leaving him lost, she didn't fight nor accept him. How was he going to fix his mistake?

 **Alyce**

I couldn't believe Sherlock had kissed me again. I was completely lost as I got home. In a rush I took my contacts out, took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into pajamas, then was just lying on my bed while going over the days events. I didn't know how to react to Sherlock being so hot and cold to me, I honestly wasn't sure what to do with that man. I could feel sleep starting to take over and that's when it hit me, the tone in James' voice earlier. He knew something, something more about me than what he was letting on. **_What do you know Moriarty?_** I asked myself before I let exhaustion win me over.


	12. Whirlwind

**[A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I honestly had an extreme case of writers block while writing it at first, but was super excited once that had ended. As always, reviews are welcomed, I like to hear what people have to say and I really would like feedback and ideas (;]**

 **Alyce**

The next three weeks things were far from quiet and dull. Sherlock was over almost every day I got home from practicing at the theatre. I found out James had arranged costumes for everyone at the masquerade and while we were rehearsing everyone was being called away to get their measurements, shoe sizes, the whole nine yards taken for the performance we were to give in September. Everyone was elated and every woman who was in the orchestra was bombing me with questions; how do you know Jim? Does he have any siblings? Are you two dating? I was over the moon from the fact that a man as attractive as James Moriarty was interested in me, even if I was still trying to figure out how much he really knew about me. It made my nerves go wild.

I stopped at Amoré cafe on my way home one day near the end of my three weeks that I had been antsy over to visit Lucy who I hadn't seen in quite some time now. Her eyes lit up when she saw me walk in and she rushed to make my normal order.

"Alyce! It's been foreverrr!" The young girl cried out. I grinned sheepishly before ordering a tea with two sugars to go as well.

"Yeahh, I'm sorry sweetheart for just leaving you out of the loop for so long. Hey, you're good with guys compared to me, do you have any plans tomorrow or can I steal you away? I am in desperate need of a shopping date and to talk to the one girl in I have in my life over boys." I gave Lucy money for my drinks while she let out a squeal of sheer joy. She may be quite a bit younger than me, but I always thought of the young lady as a little sister I never had.

"Actually I have tomorrow off so that's perfect! Do we just want to meet here?" She asked as she placed my money in the till before handing me change.

"That's perfect. It's my treat tomorrow, consider it an apology for being away so long," I said with a wink before I took off to 221 Baker Street. I gave Mrs. Hudson a big hug on my way in as the sweet old woman scolded me that I needed to eat more. What was she going to do with the boys and I always starving ourselves? I giggled as I left the elderly woman ranting while shuffling back into her flat as I went down to my own. Sherlock was busy dissecting a bat on my coffee table as I walked in and shook my head while a frown marred my face.

"Why can't you do this in your flat?" I questioned as I sat the tea I purchased for him down in the table right beside him. He glanced over at me as he tugged on a tendon, making the bat flap it's leathery wing. I rolled my eyes, not even phased by the detective's odd ways anymore.

"John always complains, at least you help me. Plus he kicked me out today. Something about needing the flat because he's having Marcy over for the night and 'doesn't want me to be in the way,' so I'm staying the night with you." Sherlock explained this just before he sat his scalpel down and took a sip of his tea. I crossed my arms over my chest and popped my right hip out while arching an eyebrow at him. First and foremost he got Mary's name wrong. Second, I really didn't care if he stayed the night, especially if John was having Mary over whom I met a couple of times now while I had my normal routine of tea and biscuits with him and Mrs. Hudson. We hit it off extremely well when we first met and ranted to one another over nursing which she was doing as her career of choice. She was very beautiful with shoulder length blonde hair and lovely blue eyes, and so incredibly nice she could put a saint to shame. I fully supported Watson being with her. Yet, right now I wanted to torture Sherlock just a teensy bit. He still upset me over his mood swings, but after his near brush with death I noticed I didn't want to shun him anymore. Somehow I cared for the arrogant bastard who did as he pleased.

"Oh really now, Mister Holmes? And what if I told you no?" I asked with a straight face, trying hard not to crack a smile. He frowned as he looked over at me, then got up so he could get a better view of my expression. I stood rigid as he examined me.

"You're too nice to say no. You like this girl that John is seeing and you don't really mind having me here. Don't try to fool me woman." Sherlock stated while lifting up a lock of my hair and playing with it. I groaned, he always ruined my fun.

"Ya know, it's not fair that you can just figure me out so easily," I pouted out as I smacked his hand away. "You're sleeping in the couch. Also, I'm making dinner tonight for everyone, if you don't eat, your little winged friend is going to feed the flames of my fire." His expression was of shock and fear causing me to giggle as I trotted off to prepare dinner. I decided to go with a breakfast casserole in case John and Mary didn't eat it until tomorrow morning. Once I had the casserole in the oven to bake, I turned around and went out to the main room to see Holmes playing with the bat again. I leaned over his shoulder and ruffled his hair about. "I'm going to the store, I will be back shortly. Don't destroy my home mister." He made a humming noise to let me know he heard me just before I took off to the small market near by. I was going to make tonight fun for Sherlock and I if we were to be keeping each other company. It took me a total of two minutes flat to reach Hardings Market where I quickly snatched up a basket and went to go purchase and odd variety of things I needed back at my flat, one being tampons since I had just finished my time of the month. Sherlock avoided me for a whole three days when he felt my wrath of PMS. Once I got my odds and ends, I went to get two bottles of whiskey as well. One for tonight and another for the future because I knew I would eventually need it, then went to check out and hurried back home. The smell of eggs, bacon, potatoes, cheese and break wafted up to my nose and I grinned as I went to put all of my things away. I took dinner out of the oven and made five plates up. I gave Sherlock his to which he grunted at, then took off upstairs with three other plates. I handed over one to my landlady who profusely thanked me before I went up to 221b and rapped my knuckles against the closed door. John was the one to answer it, looking breathless and disheveled. His hair was a mess and he had no shirt on. I laughed as he looked at me in shock.

"Brought you two food. If you don't eat it tonight, place it in the fridge and save it for tomorrow morning. I will babysit Holmes tonight." I whispered out to the flabbergasted military doctor who took the plates and quietly thanked me as I took my leave. I didn't want to be a cockblock to the poor dude. In a rush I made my way downstairs to see Sherlock holding one of the bottles of whiskey in his hand along with two shot glasses. I smirked at the look of mischief on his face.

"Want to play a game?"

"I'm down," I replied back as he sat the glasses down and filled them up.

"How about a game of darts? Each time one of us gets a bullseye the other has to take a shot. Whoever reaches zero first wins the round and the other has to take two shots. Whichever has the most success at the end wins. Any questions?" I let out a short laugh and waltzed off to get my board and darts, thankful for the college days and partying I used to do right now.

"No questions, but how about we make a bet to make it even more fun. If I win, you have to take me out to eat wherever I want and vice versa."

"If you win I will do just that Miss Wolfe." Sherlock stated with a smirk. I gave a satisfied nod and set the game up before handing him his darts. We ended up playing ten rounds in to the night. A bottle and a half of whiskey later and I had lost miserably. I started to cuss profusely as I took my final two shots and slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"All rite Holmeesss," I slurred out as I sat down in "his" chair. "Yew win, I owe you dinnur." I closed my eyes and gave out a dramatic sigh. I could hear him chuckle as he swayed over to me. The alcohol got him, too. He put his hands on either side of me on the arms of the chair as I opened an eye to look at him. His face was slightly flushed from drinking too much.

"I never said you were taking me out to eat, Alyce. That was only for you," he spoke slow as he began to play with my hair. I froze at his words and opened my other eye. "You shouldn't make a bet unless you hear from the other person what they want if they win." I was stunned. He played me and I didn't know whether I should be pissed or proud that he was so smooth as to fool me.

"Then... what do you want Sherlock?" I inquired, my mind fuzzy from the liquid courage to the point where I couldn't think clearly. He leaned his face in close to mine, his breath was warm and smelled of whiskey and in an instant he gave me a small peck on the lips. He gazed at me for a minute, waiting for a reaction while I kept my eyes straight on him, unmoving. My heart was beating erratically in my chest and in the back of my mind there was a nagging that I shouldn't continue this, as much as I wanted it. I let out a shaky breath, knowing I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say something. "I-I can't do this Sherlock, I'm seeing someone.." There was a pause as he eyed me.

"Are you two actually dating?" He asked me, his eyes hard as he waited for my response. I shook my head, I wasn't Jim's girlfriend after all. "Then don't deny me," he said in a raspy voice before he pressed his lips to mine once again only a lot more fierce this time around. I gently pressed my hands to his firm chest, still feeling guilty about kissing another man, but he was right. I was still single and could be with whoever I wanted. His tongue traced against my lower lip asking for permission to enter my mouth which I naturally accepted while letting out a small noise in appreciation. He was an extremely good kisser, I had to give him credit for that. When he pulled away from me we were both panting, but he didn't stop there. He tangled his hand into my hair and gently tugged my head back causing me to hiss out in a mix between pleasure and pain just before he trailed searing hot kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes as I accepted his feverish touch. He was so warm compared to me. I could feel him tug at the hem of my shirt before I obliged, letting him pull it over my head and then he chucked it onto the floor. He let out a low growl as he continued to rain kisses down my chest, forcing me to let out a throaty moan. His hands looped around my back and fumbled with my bra clasp until it finally came undone. He was rough as he tugged the straps off and he threw the article of clothing down to the ground beside my t shirt, all while he brushed his lips over my newly exposed flesh. I was now half naked and grunted out my disapproval of this situation. I tugged his dress shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoned it, forcing him to stop his invasion of my body. With ease I yanked his shirt off of him and gazed at his now shirtless form. He was actually quite toned compared to what I was expecting him to be. I bit my bottom lip while trailing my index finger against his collar bone all the way down to the edge of his pants along his happy trail. His eyes flashed with hunger yet he still hesitated before he crashed his lips down on mine once again. This is where everything began to go downhill. I pressed my hands to his chest once again to push him away, my body feeling incredibly weird. I was going to be sick.

"Alyce?" Sherlock inquired, his voice hoarse and worried. Without saying a word I jumped out of the chair and rushed off to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before I started retching. I didn't know how long I was in there vomiting, but suddenly I felt a hand gently started to rub my back soothingly and my long hair was swept away from my face as I continued to get rid of the alcohol in my system. "I forced you to drink over your body's limit.." Sherlock grumbled out as I spat, finally done and moved away from the porcelain bowl. I shut the lid, flushed it and while trembling stood up to brush my teeth.

"You didn't do shit, I did it to myself." I started after thoroughly scrubbing my teeth and tongue. I ran shaky fingers through my hair and stumbled off to my bedroom, unable to stand much longer. Before I could do anything on my own, Sherlock pushed me onto the bed and glided over to my dresser, yanking out an oversized my chemical romance t-shirt and a pair of black cotton short shorts. He then helped me change, careful not to jostle me too much and upset my stomach once again. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment." My voice was scratchy which made me wince. I flung myself backwards on the bed and covered my face in embarrassment. There was no noise for a few seconds before I felt the bed sink in beside me and strong arms slithered around my body to pull me close. Holmes ran his fingers through my hair as we both stayed silent. I felt so safe and warm that within a matter of seconds I was out cold.

 **The next morning**

I woke up an hour sooner than I had planned the next day and sat up with a start while looking around the room groggily. What happened last night? All I could remember was playing darts with Sher. I rubbed my hands over my face and rolled out of bed, silently padding off to the bathroom. I took a speedy shower, brushed my teeth and began to get ready for my girl date with Lucy. I dressed myself in a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans and a creme colored cami with a moss green blouse over top. I then went back to the bathroom to apply mascara, a thin layer of black eyeliner on my bottom lid and spray myself with my favorite body mist which was almost out and went out to sit in Sherlock's chair while I put on my funky converse I adored wearing. I glanced over to Sherlock who was snoozing on the couch with an arm draped over his face. He was shirtless and I gave him an appreciative once over. He was a lot more toned than I thought he would be. I shook my head while smiling, the man was an asshole but he looked so cute and innocent while he was sleeping.

Over the past three weeks I came to realize I enjoyed his company quite a bit. He had dragged me all over London for multiple minuscule cases with him and John. We also began to do odd experiments in my flat. Dipping severed fingers in to beakers full of different sorts of chemicals was a good way to relax and get over stress it turns out. We also got to know one another a lot better personally. My favorite was when I found out he had an older brother whose name was Mycroft Holmes which it turned out I knew thanks to my past. He gave me a "wonderful" welcome to England hello when I first came here. It was hilarious and we both laughed so hard we were crying. It felt nice. I smiled fondly as I got up and snatched my simple black leather purse off my coat rack, it had all of my basic needs stuffed in it. I quietly snuck out of my pad, hoping I wouldn't wake the sleeping detective up with my excitement for a girls day with Lucy.

 **Lucy**

Lucy arrived at the cafe ten minutes early and bought coffee for both her and Alyce. She already knew this was the only money she would get to spend for the day. Alyce was 'pro-spoil' as the American liked to say whenever she chided Lucy on even attempting to pull her wallet out. Once Lucy got back outside she could see the dark haired woman gracefully walking toward her and grinned cheekily.

"My beautiful lil sis!" Alyce sang out as she wrapped Lucy up into a bear hug. Lucy smiled softly at the loving affection. She knew Alyson rarely gave her love to people, in fact she was pretty sure the musician had only actually genuinely cared for her and Myra. Alyce pulled back and with ease whistled out for a cab before they quickly hopped in and went off to the mall for retail therapy. As soon as they got to the very large mall, Alyce dragged her away to get food. They both decided curry sounded like heaven and were soon sitting in the crowds of people eating.

"So, boy problems?" Lucy asked as she took a bite of her food. Oh it was sooo good. Alyce made a strangled noise as she was gulping down water.

"Yeah, it's really chaotic so please bare with me while I explain this," she let out a groan before shoveling a fork full of food in to her mouth, then continued. Lucy just munched as she listened. "I have never had this happen before, but I THINK two men are romantically interested in me right now. One man knew Myra, we met at her funeral. He is absolutely gorgeous, fun and mysterious. Aaannndd, I may have slept with him already.." The shorter woman winced as Lucy let out a large dramatic gasp. "Yeah yeah, I know. I never do this sort of thing.. Dating is just not what I do. The other guy I think may be interested in me drives me absolutely bonkers! He has no idea how to react to human emotions, he does as he pleases, yet... He's shown me a side that I honestly don't think many people know about as well.. he's kissed me twice.. er, three times? But he's so hot and cold that I don't know what to do." Alyce rubbed her hands over her face. "Oh! And this weekend I'm staying the weekend with the man I slept with. I don't even know where we're-" Lucy squealed and yanked Allie up, hauling her away from the food court after they tossed their trash in a bin near by. "Where are we going?!" The younger girl grinned evilly as she forced Alyce in to a lingerie shop where the older woman cried out 'oh hell no!' Her protests failed miserably and after a couple of hours they were walking out with multiple bags that had sexy undergarments and comfortable things as well stuffed in to them.

"So you don't know what he has planned for you two, but looking sexy wherever you go is never a bad thing!" Lucy sang out as they shuffled in to another shop. This one had an assortment of bathroom goodies and they both wandered off to look around separately. Alyson muttered something about needing a new scent and decided to go with Lilac and vanilla. She was a junkie for floral scents more than anything. She also bought oodles of other odds and ends from shampoo and conditioner to bubble bath as well. They spent hours shopping and it wasn't until the very end when Wolfe was sending Lucy off in a cab with her stock pile of bags that the woman started to act a little odd, but Lucy just figured it was because of her awkward situation.

 **Alyce**

I had that hair rise on the back of my neck feeling at the tail end of my date with Lucy. In an instant I sent the sweet girl home while I lugged my own shopping purchases with me around the corner to a deserted area of the rather large mall. A shorter man was leaning against the wall. He was extremely muscular and reminded me a bit of a bulldog. He had spiky blonde and silver hair, was tan and had brown eyes which were staring directly at me. I gave a brief frown before sitting my bags down and fishing out a cigarette and my lighter from my purse.

" 'S been a long time Aiden." I grunted out as I lit up the fag and took a deep hit. The man grinned like a doofus before lumbering over to me and gave me a huge one armed hug.

"It has indeed girly girl!" His deep voice bellowed out. He pulled back just enough to stare directly at me. "Lookin' good kiddo. London's been treatin' ya well I see." I gave a sharp nod to his assessment as I smiled sweetly at the much older man.

"Why are you here Aiden? How is Sasha?" I asked as I took a lung full of smoke in and exhaled it appreciatively. Sasha had been a CIA official back when I had become an assassin for the U.S. government and was such a loving, but violent woman, with coffee colored skin, black hair and honey colored eyes, all men ogled over her.

"She's doing good, kid. We finally got married. As for why I'm here.. Well I wanted to warn you that there have been eyes on ya, noticing your recent activities. Offed Ranger I hear? Guy was a jackass, he had it comin'. Oh also, I retired." He chuckled out the last bit before giving me a pat on the back while I extinguished my cig and pocketed the butt. I hated littering.

"I knew you two would tie the knot! I'll have to send you guys my congrats gift. Man are you getting old, retiring? Jeesh.. So, eyes are on me eh? Is it U.S. eyes? Or have you and Sasha been keeping tabs on me again?" I rapid fire questioned him as I lifted up my bags and decided that I needed coffee as I attempted to catch up with my old government friend.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh kid. Sasha has been watching over you to be sure you're safe. It's not America, but she can't manage to trace what groups have been checking you out. Since Myra passed, which I am sorry for your loss by the way, people have been interested in your skills. I thought you quit all that, 's why we got you out in the past after all." Aiden took a toothpick out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth while raising a bushy brow my way. I quickly made an order for coffee and we both sat down far from other ears.

"I really did quit. Only reason Ranger was taken out is because he wasn't being very nice and wouldn't back down. He threatened my neighbor's life, twice. Didn't really appreciate that.. So, these people, whoever they may be, they're... I dunno.. Stalking me because of my recent activity? I mean c'mon I've been avoiding the radar for eight years!" I heaved out a deep breath and ran my fingers through my dark hair. I can't believe I'm being stalked, super creepy.

"Haha! Yeah, that's a good way to put it. Although an assassin who quit work eight years ago? Who would want _your_ hermit ass?" Aiden chuckled as I glared at him while taking a sip of my coffee. Ick, bitter. I grimaced and pushed it away then leaned forward to give my pal a maniacal grin.

"I only hermit so I don't kill, shhh." I held my index finger up to my lips and winked. Aiden let out a booming belly laugh and shook his head while giving me a fatherly smile.

"I just wanted to warn you Allie. Keep an eye out, danger is always lurking. Well," he stood up with a grunt and gave a loving pat to my head. "Don't be a stranger. You should visit Sasha and I sometime. Take care kiddo." The older man gave me a short wave before he ambled off. I shook my head fondly and got ready to head back home. My heart was warmed up by seeing my old friend and getting retail therapy with Lucy.

Mrs. Hudson was at the entrance of the building as soon as I got home and was in quite a chatty mood. I swiftly pulled out a bag from the many I had and handed it over to her. She squealed in shock and delight. I decided that I would buy her, Sherlock and John each something I thought they would like. A little surprise for everything they've done for me in the time I had been living there. I bought Mrs. Hudson a set of bath goods that included body spray and wash, lotion and bubble bath soaps. For dear Watson it was a gift card to take Mary out to an extremely nice restaurant, all expenses for that night paid for by yours truly. Then Sherlock, I purchased him a deer stalker cap for giggles since I knew he would never wear it and some fun toys for all of the experiments that he was doing in my flat since John always freaked out about them in their own place. My flat was now becoming a lab. I gave the elderly woman a quick hug and peck to the cheek, not hearing a single word she had said before heading up to 221b. I didn't bother knocking, just walked right in and looked around. No one was home. I placed the bags which each had a card with their names on it so they wouldn't mess up which gift was for who, onto the cluttered coffee table, then ran back down to my own place so I could finish packing for my weekend with Jim.

I paused at the entrance of my home, something felt off, someone was here. Without a word I scanned the main room then walked silently to my kitchen to sneak out the dagger I had hidden under my dining table. I peaked in to the bathroom, yet again no one. There was only one room left and I scrunched up my face. What was so interesting about my bedroom? I twisted my bedroom doorknob without making a sound, the dagger still down at my side. I was prepared to shank a bitch. I heard footsteps heading away from what I assumed was my desk, then the faint creek of the floorboards beside my bed. I wrinkled my nose and prepared to throw the door open, my hand that was holding the dagger now raised to my chest in a ready-to-strike position. In a split instant, before I could even think of attacking, arms wrapped around me from my right side. Unprepared I let out a yelp and lost the dagger. The loud clank of metal hit the floor and I could feel whoever it is that grabbed me breathing in my ear, causing me to shudder.

"Hellooo love, was that little blade intended for me?" A deep familiar voice sang out. I closed my eyes and could feel my body instantly relax before a feather light kiss was pressed to my neck, making me shiver. In an instant I was hoisted up and hauled over to my bed, where I was then dropped. I could only stare at the man before me in shell shock, my lips parted ever so slightly. I shook my head once my thoughts came back to me and frowned.

"I could have killed you James!" I screeched out. He gave me a shrug and smirked. I swear this man didn't have a care in the world. He poked his tongue out between his teeth and winked before waltzing over to where the dagger was on the floor and swiftly picked it up.

"I said I was stealing you away baby. I'm only here to keep my word," he purred out. I rolled my eyes at him while I sat up on my bed. He was now carefully examining my dagger with an arched eyebrow. "Seems your landlady didn't let you know I was here. Pity. Though I do enjoy that you always have a different reaction when you see me.. But a dagger this time? You are quite keen to know when someone is here without invitation." He paused, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I bit my bottom lip at how attractive he looked as I kept my eyes on his every move. "Anywhoo, if you're done packing..." his voice was singsong and before he could finish I shook my head in exasperation.

"I'm not, so how 'bout you get out of my room and let me finish up before you take me away to Lord knows where," I hurriedly interrupted the devilishly handsome man that made my natural instincts scream to run away and tackle him down to snog him all at once. I quickly got up and started shoving James who was now chuckling out of my room so I could finish putting the things I had just purchased in to my bag(after I removed any and all tags of course). I let out a deep breath as I finished up. My chest felt tight and I was extremely anxious. My stomach fluttered as I stumbled out of my room toward the living room with my suitcase. Moriarty was casually sitting on the couch with a sly grin. The air in the room was tense and it took me a second to realize why. Sherlock and John were leaning against the wall nearest the entrance of my flat. Sherlock's gaze was murderous and Watson was shifting uncomfortably while looking at me with a sheepish smile.

"We wanted to thank you for your gifts," the sweet military doctor spoke quietly as he went to give me a hug. "Didn't know you had company. Sorry 'bout that." I shook my head to reject his apology and gave him a gentle pat on the back. James stood up while this was going on and walked over to me, wrapping an arm loosely around my waist and pulling my body close to his. He held out a hand to John while he gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Jim, it's a pleasure to meet you," his voice was kind and Watson shook his hand with a half smile. Ugh this all seemed so awkward.

"Er, John.. Um, Alyce?" The short blonde man struggled to figure out what he wanted to say as Sherlock finally came forward, pushing him out of the way. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from James, eliciting a squeak from me as he tugged me to my bedroom. I could hear John quietly talking to Jim, "Don't worry, he..." The door to my room slammed shut, cutting off the rest of the conversation. I crossed my arms over my chest and popped my right hip out, no longer feeling anxious like I had before.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hissed out to the consulting detective whom just glowered at me while he leaned his body against the door to prevent me from leaving without a fight.

"You can't go with him, Alyce," his deep baritone voice growled out at me. I raised my hands over my head in an 'Are you kidding me?!' gesture before stomping up to him and getting in his personal space. My nose was now touching his thanks to standing on tip toes. His eyes went wide at the sudden invasion of his bubble.

"You can't tell me what to do Holmes. I'm leaving for the weekend and you can't stop me!" I whipped around and started to pace angrily as he cleared his throat.

"Alyson, he's dangerous and you know it. Don't be an idiot." He over enunciated the t while finishing his statement which only made my blood boil. I pushed him out of my way while glowering at him, before I made my escape. Deep down I knew he was right, Jim was dangerous. I couldn't let that stop me though, I needed to know what that man knew about me and I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way.


	13. Dangerous

**[A/N: This chapter contains smut, anyone under the age of 17 I suggest not reading it. Please give reviews, thoughts, opinions are all welcome. It's good to have healthy criticism. Soon we're going to be getting in to the fun stuff (:**

 **Also come the beginning of April I should have a laptop to work on so be prepared for editing of all the chapters I have already written and me pumping out the work! I will be able to work not only on my fanfiction but also the book I have been writing up as well, if you can't tell I am crazy elated]**

I knew deep down Sherlock was right, but my pride stood in the way of admitting it, so I left with Jim for the weekend after saying goodbye to John Watson. While we rode in the still car I fiddled with the radio to change the station to more of an upbeat, new age genre which was a radical difference from the last time I had been in there. My stomach was churning with thoughts of what would occur this weekend.

"So you never told me where we were going or what the plans for this weekend were. Mind filling me in now?" I glanced over as James chuckled and flicked his eyes over to me, then back to the road as he sped out of London's limits.

"There's a small town called Ely, we are going somewhere not very far from there where I have a cabin. We'll be staying there this weekend and I'm going to teach you to hunt." His voice was playful as he explained this to me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in alarm. "I assumed a tough little lady like you may find this interesting instead of something so trivial as the normal women like, doing the same things over and over again. Boorriinnng. I also want to know if someone as beautiful as you can actually hit something." Moriarty's voice was teasing by the end which helped calm my nerves down. I actually felt excitement bubble up to show off that I was great at shooting, although I had never hunted a four legged beast before. I gave a cheeky grin to the man beside me and a nod.

"Alright! I've never gone out hunting, I'm down for an adventure." It didn't take me long to doze off after saying that, I had been exhausted from running around earlier with Lucy. A hand gently caressed my cheek when we finally arrived to the cabin. It was absolutely beautiful, not extremely large, but perfect. The color outside was a reddish-brown and when we walked in all I could see was stone and dark wood which mixed so well together. A fire was already roaring in the sitting room which was off to our left as we entered the cabin with bags in tow. The the right was a very nicely updated kitchen that in the front corner had a small maple colored dining table that fit as if it was made specifically for that spot. The master bedroom was absolutely gorgeous with dark wood and deep blue mixed together all around. There was a set of double doors to the right, beside the bed that had all black satin sheets and a thick black comforter on top. The doors gave view to the woods and a babbling creek outside. It was absolutely breathtaking, I could only stand in admiration to the outside world. Jim encircled his arms around my waist and pulled me close against his chest before tucking my head under his chin. There was a nagging in the back of my mind, I knew there was more to this than just a romantic side, but my goodness this is amazing. I gave a small smile while closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in. We both agreed that we should just relax tonight, James ushered me in to the master bathroom, urging me to spoil myself with a bubble bath. The washroom was massive to say the least. It had the same deep blue and dark wood along the walls as the bedroom had, but the floor was black marble tile. There was a double sink vanity to my right as was the toilet which was all the way at the end. To my left was a glass stand up shower which was huge and across from that was a large claw foot tub that looked perfect for baths. I bit back the grin that was forming on my face. Everything that was needed to prepare a bubble bath had already been set out beside the tub while I eagerly ran the water scalding hot to fill up the bath. I dumped in the liquid, bubbles erupting instantly. In a rush I stripped off all of my clothing and put them in a pile so they could be taken care of easily, then eased myself into the hot water which was filled with bubbles that smelled like brown sugar vanilla. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I took a bath or even had a relaxing weekend to myself for that matter. I let all of my muscles relax in the water until it went lukewarm, then got out and released the drain. I towel dried my body and spritzed myself with the new Lilac and vanilla body spray, then touched up my make up so I wasn't a mess. I was ready to take control of this night with Moriarty, it was time to get answers.

 **James**

He had just lit up a cigarette while sitting on the rich leather couch facing the fireplace. In the right hand that was holding the fag between his fingers was also a glass of scotch and in his left hand was a novel he wasn't even actually reading. In fact he was quite tense from prior events. So Holmes was intrigued by his sweet little killer. He was not pleased to say the least. He wanted nothing more than to see Sherlock Holmes _burn_ , and he was growing quite impatient over it. James could hear Alyson padding toward him and closed his book, placing down on the glass coffee table in front of him. What he wasn't expecting was her to be completely naked, a look of fierce determination on her angelic face. **_Now this was interesting_**. He arched an eyebrow at her as she glided to stand right before him. God, did he want to slice up that gloriously perfect flesh of hers. Her deep coffee brown hair was pulled up in to a messy bun and her skin was tinged pink from the scolding hot water that had previously been caressing her. He let his eyes take in every inch of her body and gave her a satisfied smile, to which she pursed her lips at. Alyce took the glass of scotch from his hand and sat it on the small table that that was off to the side, then in slow motion she got on top of him, straddling his hips with her soft thighs. He could already feel himself growing aroused and was quite curious on what she would do next. He let his free hand travel her flesh from the waist down to her perfectly curved bottom as she pressed her lips close to his ear. Her breath was warm and the sweet scent of lilac and vanilla invaded his senses.

"Show me who you really are James Moriarty," she whispered teasingly in to his ear, just before she snagged his cigarette and took a deep hit off of it. Oh, this was her game play eh? He could definitely give her what she wanted, but he was going to play with his food before he devoured her whole. He let out a dark chuckle.

"Are you sure you want to play such a dangerous game Alyson? Because once you say yes, I will be relentless." His Irish timbre came out thick at the end and he felt her quiver on top of him. He had been quite good at hiding it on her, but he was all done with secrets if she wanted to know the real him. He didn't want to be gentle on her this time if she wanted his touch.

"You're Irish.." She mused then unexpectedly threw her head back to let out a glorious laugh. "Bloody brilliant! That's incredibly sexy... I can handle a game of danger sweetheart. Of course, I bet you already knew that." Her last sentence caused Jim to feel quite heated. So she was finally realizing he knew much more about her thanks to his hint, good. He was going to enjoy this. He ran his now free right hand up to the nape of her neck where he let himself grip onto her ever so slightly.

"Ask me nice, dove." He demanded of her in a soft lilt. He was going to savor every bit of this weekend, to know soon she would be in the palm of his hands, begging for his mercy. He could hear the humor in her voice at the next words that came out of her sassy little mouth.

"Please, let me have a taste of how dangerous you are?" She let out a cute little pout at the end as her grey eyes met his brown eyes, she was testing him. He gave her a viscous grin as he swiftly flipped her on to the couch and pinned her small body down hard. He pressed his hips to hers and made the petite woman gasp. Jim had been so tired of playing sweet and gentle, he was ready to give her a taste of violence, the side of him that had been crying out for him to just let it play with her. He held both of her childlike wrists with one hand while he easily yanked the switch blade he had hidden in his back trouser pocket with his other hand. His gaze was malicious and unmoving as he flicked open the blade then glided it over her bare skin with the flat of it. She shuddered beneath him yet didn't fight, didn't run. Oo he was going to love this. He trailed the sharp metal up to her neck and twisted the hilt so the cutting edge was now grazing her. He leaned down so his face was pressed right up to hers before she let out a sweet intake of breath when the blade bit into her soft skin. James then threw the piece of metal out of his way as he continued to grip hard on her wrists with his hand. He lowered his head down to her neck where she was now bleeding and he dragged his tongue over the delicious copper liquid. He let his free hand trail down to her sensitive spot and basked in glory at how wet she was for him. She was such a naughty girl and hid it from everyone for so long, not anymore though. The cigarette in Alyce's hand had long gone out by now as he teased the soft folds of her body with his fingers while he nipped at her fresh injury.

"James," she whimpered out his name as she attempted to arch her hips up to stop his playing. He clucked his tongue as he moved his head back, his lips now drenched in her crimson. She was close to begging already, he could see it in her eyes which were filled with desire. Alyson licked her lips as she gazed at his bloody mouth and he cocked his head to the side.

"Do you want a taste?" He growled out at her, before she could even say a word he crashed his lips to hers. He finally released her hands which quickly shot up to tangle hard in his black hair as she let out a choked out moan. With ease he pushed her back down and let his eyes trail greedily over her body. She was a bloody mess, literally. His erection was straining against his pants at the sight of her panting over him. She licked the crimson off of her full lips in a manner so seductive that it made him ache. He lowered his head down to her breasts and took one into his mouth, teasing her nipple causing it to harden. She was stifling her moans and shifting beneath him, her body quaking with hunger for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly ripped off his dress shirt as she easily undid his pants which he shucked off in a heartbeat. Alyson let out another whimper as she failed miserably to make him go inside her, to fill her body up with pleasure that she so yearned for. He pressed his right hand to her throat and gave her frail neck a tight squeeze, causing her to gasp for air. That was when he trusted inside of her tight and excruciatingly wet body. One of her hands trailed down his arm and he eased his grip on her neck as he pressed his lips firm to hers, letting his tongue slide in to her parted mouth to dance with hers. She tasted so sweet and it didn't take long for her to cry out in climax as he drove himself into her. Her hands snaked around his back and he could feel her nails tearing in to his skin. He was so close to finishing himself, but slowed down his pace not wanting it to finish yet. He rocked his hips gently against hers in a teasing manner. Alyce moaned out quietly in frustration before she started to trail rough kisses down his jaw, neck and shoulder where she had stopped and gave him a surprise he didn't see coming. She sank her teeth deep in to the curve of his shoulder and neck, he could hear the skin break as she drew his blood, his hunger and rage boiling over for her. He roughly yanked her head back to give her a searing kiss while he lifted her leg up, placing it behind his neck so he could bury himself even deeper inside of her. He let out a deep growl as he fucked her, making her cry out, her body contracting over his stiff groin until he felt himself explode deep within her with a groan and a shudder. Their breathing was labored as he rested his head against her chest. Her legs were both now draped around his waist and her gentle pianist fingers were messaging his scalp soothingly. They were both drenched in sweat and blood, all he could smell was vanilla, lilacs and sex. He rather enjoyed her new scent much more than the lavender and honey she had donned on before. Jim lazily trailed his fingers up and down the side of her body as he savored listening to her erratic heartbeat slow down to a normal pace.

"What do you know about me James?" Alyson's raspy voice asked. She was lucky she could even talk right now and had cleared her throat to help ease the pain she must be feeling. He buried his face deeper against her skin and took in a sharp breath.

"Everything darling," he shot back casually, his Irish brogue thick. He was far too lazy to speak in a London accent now that she knew the truth. She let out an incredulous giggle and shook her head. His dove knew exactly what he meant by that and only needed to let it sink in.

"So you know I'm-"

"Yes, dear. I quite literally know everything about your life." His tone was impatient as he stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Your full name is Alyson Eris Wolfe, you were born October twenty-seventh, nineteen-seventy-seven. Your parents were brutally murdered when you were sixteen, at the ripe age of eighteen you-"

"Okay! Okay! You know all oh wise one!" Alyson snapped out sarcastically. He sneered as he pushed himself up to look at her pretty porcelain face which was pouting. She trailed a well manicured finger from the center of his chest down to his manhood, eliciting a small groan from him. He could definitely do this all night with her. "Yet I know nothing about you James... how is this very fair?" Her voice held disappointment as she kept her steel eyes locked on his. A low rumble erupted from his chest and she arched a perfect eyebrow at him.

"I will make you a deal sweetheart. If I tell you who I truly am you cannot tell a single soul, or I will rip that pretty little heart right out of your chest. You still have to stay with me this weekend and make that decision on whether you will be my Queen or not. I'm only so patient my little dove so you have until the masquerade to choose to accept. I would say I'm giving you a great deal," he drawled out while his eyes continued to stay trained on hers. Alyson pursed her lips thoughtfully for a few painstakingly long minutes before she smirked and gave him a nod.

"Kiss on it." He demanded of her, she obliged all too willingly, allowing his tongue to tangle with hers, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Good girl. My obedient little pet. Many of the things I have told you weren't a lie my dear. What I haven't told you on the other hand, now that is the game changer." He paused to give her a devilish smirk.

"So, what is it you've been hiding Professor Moriarty?" Alyce quipped, her voice brimming with curiosity. He gave her a throaty growl.

"Keep calling me Professor, I'm going to bed you over my desk and fuck you silly. Don't. Test. Me." The young woman grinned at his teasing threat. She was tempted, it was written all over her face. "You know of the great consulting detective obviously.. Wellll," his voice was sing song as he escalated the dramatics, prepared to delve in to this intense conversation with his little dove. This was the topic he had been so eager to talk with her about, he knew she would be his Queen.

 **Three days Later**

 **Alyce**

The weekend had gone by in a blur after that very first night. I eased myself out of the soft leather seat of Jim's car after he gave me a very passionate kiss goodbye. I was numb inside, my entire body was bruised and cut up, but I got all of the information I had needed to know. I knew I would never be that sick bastards 'Queen'. I limped in to my flat and dropped my small suitcase down beside my coffee table before flopping my aching body onto my rich leather couch. I was too weak to move and succumbed to the darkness of sleep gratefully.

I tossed and turned until I awoke with a hoarse scream while heaving myself up in to a seated position. It wasn't until my heart calmed down that I saw Sherlock sitting in the chair solemnly watching over me.

"I don't have the energy to fight with you," I said dryly. My throat was raw from the weekend, screaming constantly will do that to you I guess. "I found out what I needed to know if that's what you're here for.." He continued to ignore my efforts to hold a conversation and I gave up. With a defeated breath I closed my eyes and leaned into the back cushions of my couch.

"That's not why I'm here," his deep voice broke the silence, ringing out in the quiet room. I kept my eyes shut, even as the couch sank in right by my side. I could feel fingers brush up against my cheek and flinched. "Are you alright?" He inquired, his voice soft and laced with... Worry? Was he actually worried about me? I shook my head vigorously. I was far from being okay. I may have been provided the information I had wanted, but at a steep cost. I was bruised all over, my body lacerated from my neck on down. I shivered at the memories of James, his malicious grin, his cruel hands, yet passionate touch. It could have been addicting, being with Moriarty, but at the cost of my mind it wasn't worth it. He was bat shit crazy. He wanted me for the talents I had acquired and not for much else. It was so seductive, his power, his looks, accent, anger, all of it was appealing to my darkest desires. Only, I couldn't give up my morals, my sanity.

"No, I'm not." I croaked out as I looked at him through half open lids. "You're right about him being dangerous.. Don't brag too much over that." Holmes gave me a cocky grin before his face transformed in to something more serious. He stood up and walked off toward my kitchen. Within seconds he was back with my med kit and sat down on my coffee table to turn his gaze directly at me.

"Take your clothes off." He demanded. I grimaced and shook my head. I had had more than enough of being bossed around for a lifetime. Sherlock leaned in close to me. "I need to clean out your wounds, take your clothing off or I will pin you down and take them off myself." I grit my teeth together at his threat. He's absolutely atrocious when it comes to the emotions of another human being. He seemed to have realized his mistake and placed a much larger hand over mine and rubbed the pad of his thumb over my tender skin. "I'm not going to hurt you like he did, Alyce. Please." With a small exhale of air, I gingerly did as he asked thanks to him actually being polite. I stripped down to my bra and panties, wincing as he looked over my abused body. He made a noise out of anger before going to work on cleaning me up. The wound on my neck is where it began, but further down on my chest, stomach, arms and thighs there were large black and blue bruises. On my right side there was a huge gash that was red and puffy with rage. My ankles and wrists were chaffed and purple from being bound together, my thighs had small lacerations all over. I let out a hiss as he thoroughly cleaned my wounds as delicately as possible, he covered my side with gauze and slathered ointment on all of the other wounds since they didn't need bandaging, then he took the kit back to its designated spot and sat down beside me on the couch. I sat still, not talking in order to avoid losing my voice more than I already had. While we sat in an awkward and tense silence I wrapped my arms around my small frame that was nearly naked because I had no energy to get dressed just yet. Holmes looked everywhere other than at me. He was uncomfortable?

"If you want to look you can. After all, you did just tend to my wounds.." My voice came out flat, void of all emotion as I teased him. The dark curly haired consulting detective whipped his head around to stare at me with eyes wide, causing me to smirk. I had to remove the thoughts of this weekend somehow, might as well be by flirting with Sherlock. I have always been excellent at getting over things; trauma, pain, depression, really anything. The key was distraction for me, I busy myself long enough and it doesn't effect me the way it did in the beginning. Sherlock had been my way of not breaking down when Myra passed, maybe he could do it again. He looked so tongue tied at my sudden invitation to check me out, his brows raised up to his hairline. I dropped my arms down to rest beside my legs on the couch so he could get a better view as his eyes finally raked over my nearly naked form. Then, I stood up suddenly and walked off to my kitchen, leaving the poor man flabbergasted. I pulled out a large shot glass and poured some whiskey in it, taking it in one gulp to help numb the physical pain I was in. "I'm not embarrassed of my body, even if I am a tad bit beat up at the moment," I called out casually, I began pouring myself another shot when I felt his eyes on my back, then a snort from my silent companion. I left the drink on the counter while I went to get a pack of cigarettes, chain smoking stress away could be a glorious thing, not healthy of course, but I couldn't work myself up to quitting just yet. I pulled a white stick of nicotine out and placed it between my lips, then lit it up before searching for comfortable clothing to wear. I went with a large grey t-shirt from my college days that had "Ferris State University" written on it with the mascot of a bulldog, a pair of thick black leggings and grey knit socks that went up to my knees. I took a deep hit off my cigarette, savoring the feel of nicotine in my lungs. I didn't think Sherlock had trailed after me until he took in a sharp breath when I removed my bra. I could feel the heat of embarrassment creep up to my cheeks, but didn't turn to look at him until after I put my clothing on. I grinned sheepishly while strutting past him and walked over to my piano, snuffing out my cigarette, the second shot completely forgotten. I carefully sat on the bench and began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata with skilled fingers. The music washed over me, bathing my soul clean and relaxing every muscle in my once tense body. Then, as if on cue, a violin chimed in, giving the song a loving feel. I glanced up to see Sherlock expertly maneuvering his fingers along the neck of my violin, the bow gliding gracefully, his eyes closed. My heart swelled in this moment, to see someone so passionate playing beside me in a duet was incredible. I continued to fluidly move my fingers from key to key, the composition melded in to my mind. This memory, performing thoughtlessly beside Holmes, will be one I always cherish. It felt like a lifetime that we just engaged in the music, letting all of our emotions flow out through song instead of speech. It was indescribable, the sensation of being in sync with another person. It also brought me even closer to the man everyone was calling a sociopath. Eventually we both made the decrescendo to finish off our song, the room now mute as Sherlock carefully placed my violin back in its case. I stood up, feeling at ease now that I had let my fingers flow over the ivory keys. I sat on the sofa and closed my eyes in contempt.

"He will never stop coming for me.. He wants me to be his Queen, and even if I reject that proposal he will always be after me.. I know his secrets, he will never let me go..." I whispered out to the tall man who had loomed over the back of the couch, his head was right beside mine, his ebony hair tickled my cheek.

"I already knew that," he stated matter-of-fact-like. "What are you going to do about it? That's the real question." I opened my eyes and glanced over to Sherlock, his cerulean eyes were directly on me, excitement twinkling in them. I could feel a smile rising on my face.

"He's hosting the charity masquerade in September, that's when I need to give him my answer. Sherlock, would you help me?" I cocked my head to the side as he looked at me thoughtfully, then smiled. It wasn't forced or fake, but a genuine smile that was so beautiful it made my heart skip a beat.

"Obviously, this is too much fun not to join in on." He said enthusiastically.

"Great. We're going to Colorado for a bit, go pack up the things you will need." I demanded with a grin plastered on my face. If we were going to take down Moriarty, we were going to need help.


	14. Game on

**[A/N: so this chapter is full of fluff! I hope you all enjoy it. Next week I should have a laptop so cross fingers that I can crank out my story when that happens. Chapter 15 may be late next week to warn you all, my youngest has bronchitis and is very clingy right now. Well, enjoy!]**

 **Sherlock**

He couldn't believe the sight that was before him when he went to go scold Alyce for the way she had been when she got back to Baker Street. She was broken in a way he never assumed an assassin could ever be. The woman had a high standard for life it would seem. She barely spoke to him at first, until she began to harass him over her being almost naked. He couldn't help permitting his eyes to scan over her still beautiful body. He was furious that Moriarty had touched her, but she didn't seem too pleased by that fact either. Then she began to fill the void in his heart when she began to lovingly play Moonlight Sonata. He wasn't a huge fan of Beethoven, too repetitive, but when she touched those keys he could feel warmth bubbling over in his chest. He naturally took her violin and began to play beside her. It was all too soon that they had finished the song, that was when she began to actually talk to him, her voice weak. Moriarty wanted her to join him, she couldn't even bear the thought of it, she was disgusted. Within a matter of hours they began to form a plan to take Jim down, she wanted his monstrous games to end almost as bad as Sherlock had. They were now boarding a large plane to Colorado, ready to meet up with some friends in America that Wolfe knew. He was feeling proud at how she could set a plan into motion so fluidly. She made every call, even to his brother whom seemed to have a sour taste in his mouth from the short woman who was painfully bossy to the older Holmes brother. She didn't care if he was the British Government and she made that clear to him as she cussed him out in French fluently for attempting to sass her back. He could feel the relief rushing through his body to know that she didn't actually want to be with the consulting criminal and had only used him to get what she was looking for. When he saw how many bags she had packed for their trip he instantly questioned her, only for her to shrug and say she liked to be prepared. It was 11:45 at night when the plane departed. Alyce was curled up with a blanket, book and shot of tequila curtesy of the ignorant flight attendants. Her face was slightly green as the large metal bird took off in to the air.

"You hate flying?" He inquired with a smirk. Wolfe grimaced and sat her book down.

"That noticeable?" She winced as the plane bounced about due to turmoil. He couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips, which was a deep regret when the musician hit him in the chest. "You're a jerk," she hissed out before taking her shot in a single gulp. Her cheeks were tinged pink as she leaned back and glanced over to him. "What's your full name?" She probed, her eyes full of childlike curiosity. He stared at her as if she had suddenly grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. Why did she want to know? She gave a snort while rolling her eyes at him. "Humor me Holmes, or I will sing the doom song from Invader Zim and embarrass you to no end on this long ass flight. My full name is Alyson Eris Wolfe and I was born on October twenty-seventh. My favorite color is burnt orange like the color of leaves in the fall.." She rambled out facts about herself and grinned sheepishly. Alyce wanted to know him? What could she possibly learn about him that would be so important to remember? The plane shuddered again causing the young woman to squeak and cling to his arm, her eyes clenched closed. There was a flutter in his stomach at her touch, that she was using him for protection. He yearned to keep her safe and couldn't understand why. He was feeling something because of this short brunette with metallic eyes.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes," he blurted out, not entirely positive as to why he would even open up to her. She cracked an eye open, her face full of confusion. "My name, it's William Sherlock Scott Holmes." He repeated with an air of annoyance. Alyce moved her head away from his shoulder by just a fraction leaving him slightly cold from the lack of her touch. She flashed him a brilliant smile to show him just how jubilant she was over his reply.

"I absolutely love your name! It fits you so well. Although if you ever piss me off I will say your entire name.. What about your birthday?" He grimaced, of course she would want his name for that reason. Women were viscous and manipulative creatures. He shook his head, not willing to answer her on any other personal facts. The tiny musician gave a pout as she rested her chin on his shoulder. She looked up at him through thick lashes and bat her eyes in a manner that drove his guts mad. He wasn't positive he could survive a good length of time with Alyce if his own body was betraying him based on her actions. Eventually she let the subjects on him drop and began to enthusiastically relive her childhood for him, her arms flailing about as she explained her crazy days as an only child. He couldn't help laugh, not just a small chuckle but an actual laugh when she told him she and Myra had once decided they were going to join a circus when they were ten. They wanted to practice their acrobatic skills and had gone to a park in order to 'learn' how to do flips appropriately and use the bars to act as if it were a tight rope. Alyce was a fearless child who attempted to do a backflip and broke her arm in multiple places in the process. They spoke for hours until she gave a large yawn and checked the time with a groan, that was when she decided to attempt to sleep.

"Goodnight Sherlock," she mumbled out while nuzzling in to the blanket she had. Within a matter of minutes she was out cold and he couldn't help watching her, she looked so innocent. He allowed his eyes to take in every feature on her peaceful face. She had opted for no make up on the plane ride and he could now see the faint trail of freckles that danced across her nose and cheeks. Her nose was small and straight with a small curve at the end. Her lips were full and slightly parted as she lay relaxed. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. She was a naturally beautiful young woman who was incredibly feisty. In a matter of seconds Alyce's peaceful face abruptly stopped. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked to be in extreme pain. Then the whimpering came and Sherlock knew he had to do something. He slowly ran his hand against her cheek, then down her arm while whispering softly in her ear.

"Alyce, hush. You're okay," his deep voice came out calm and soothing. He was grateful that the arms of their seats could move up at that moment as he quickly pulled her close to him, still whimpering but no longer thrashing about. He wrapped his arms around her small body and let her lay close against his chest while whispering in her ear, "You're not alone Alyce, I'm right here with you." His words must have been just the right thing because she instantly relaxed, her face peaceful once again. He buried his face against her neck, taking note that she no longer wore the lavender and honey scent, but one of lilacs and vanilla. Her body was warm and relaxing, soon enough Sherlock fell asleep snuggled up to Alyce for a second time, her soft breathing a lullaby to his ears.

 **Alyce**

I woke up with hot breath tickling my neck. My contacts were dry from sleeping in them and I had to blink several times before I could actually see again. I leaned back into something solid and grinned when I noticed it was Sherlock. His arms were tight around my waist, his face buried in my neck. I couldn't help smiling fondly before rolling over so I could see his face, making sure to be careful so I wouldn't wake him up. I grazed my fingertips along his jaw which was prickly from the need to shave and his hair was messy, but he was absolutely handsome even while fast asleep.

"Why do you have to be so hot and cold with me?" I whispered out to the sleeping consulting detective. I traced my index finger over his Cupid's bow lips and closed my eyes in frustration. "God, what are you doing to me? I want to punch you, yet I want to kiss your arrogant face as well." I said to myself quietly. It felt good to say how I felt even if he wasn't awake to hear it. Or so I thought.

"I would prefer the latter of the two," Sherlock spoke in a voice thick with sleep. I made an 'eep!' noise as my eyes shot open. I was busted. He had a smug look to his face as he pulled me right up against his chest. Before anything else could be said or done the ding for passenger seat belts came on and the plane jolted around, saving me from the embarrassment of what could have happened next. The pilot explained we were preparing to land as we sat upright in our seats quickly. My cheeks were burning, I couldn't even imagine how red my face was. I closed my eyes tight as the plane shook around while it began landing. I always had a fear of flying, no matter how many times I had been high up in the air, I couldn't control it. Sherlock took my hand in his and silently rubbed my fingers with his thumb, helping calm me down. We never spoke about what happened again as we grabbed our luggage and went to the car rental. I was pleased that I had called prior to leaving and got us an earthy green Jeep Ranger for the time we would be visiting. I got in the driver side once everything was packed and started up the engine, then ran the GPS for our destination. It was an hour long drive and we had arrived at a good time to travel the roads. We sat in silence the entire car ride, the hushed tones of music drifting through the vehicle. I was too terrified to say anything and Holmes was content being in what he called his mind palace. The sun was setting as we pulled in to a long driveway that went winding into the woods of Colorado Springs, Colorado. After about five minutes of the bumpy winding dirt path which made me thankful I decided on a Jeep, we made it to our destination. Aiden and Sasha's house wasn't extremely huge, but was absolutely gorgeous. It was teal with stone on the outside, the roof was metal. A black SUV was parked by the garage and I pulled up to park the Jeep right beside it. I tapped on Sherlock's shoulder to let him know we were here before getting out and hauling my luggage up the steps. I didn't even get the chance to knock when the door whipped open, Sasha squealing out my name happily. I grinned while dropping my bags to give her a much needed hug. It wasn't until then that I realized she had quite a round belly.

"You're pregnant?!" I cried out to the wonderful woman before me. Her honey eyes lit up as she nodded. Her beautiful dark skin was glowing from pregnancy.

"Alright ladies, I'm pretty sure Allie's friend awkwardly standing around doesn't want to hear you two babbling like school girls all night. Let's get inside and settle down." Aiden's voice boomed out as he brushed past Sasha and smacked her on the rump. She rolled her eyes and dragged me in to their lavish kitchen, leaving the bags to the men. Sasha poured me a very large glass of moscato while we caught up, both of us sitting at the island counter. I told her a little about Jim, skillfully leaving out the parts I knew I wasn't ready to talk about just yet. She was elated to agree with my idea of sending the man texts so he would think I was actually on a vacation, even allowing me to get a picture of her baby bump without her face so I could show him how giddy I was about her pregnancy. I sipped at my sweet wine while Sasha sat a photo album of their wedding in front of me. She looked absolutely stunning in her tight lace, mermaid fit wedding gown.

"So, ever think you'll get married?" She inquired suddenly, causing me to choke on the wine.

"Good lord no! What poor man would tolerate me long enough to do that? Plus, even if I found a guy that would, he would piss me off and I would smother him with a pillow in the middle of the night. I'm not the get married kind of woman, it's just not in my cards." I took a large gulp of the deliciously sweet wine while Sasha pursed her lips. I wanted to get married and have kids at one point in time, but those dreams had been crushed long ago. I was horrendous at dating and one of the few men that could have been a good suitor turned out to be psychotic and I was most likely going to take him out.

"What about that guy you brought here with you?" She asked after a few minutes, her eyebrow raised. I shook my head.

"He says he's married to his work," I gave a shrug. I was a hopeless cause for love. Aiden and Sherlock came in to the room after that, Holmes looking flustered.

"Did you tell her?" Aiden asked his wife with a smirk. Tell me what? I glanced over to the dark haired man who shifted uncomfortably.

"Damnit Aiden! I was just getting to that!" Sasha growled out, then looked over to me with a sweet and innocent smile. "Allie, honey, you and Sherlock have to share a room. Our second guest room was turned in to a nursery. Don't worry though! The bed is a California king so you two will have plenty of space!" I let out a groan while finishing off the wine and forced my pregnant friend to show me the bedroom. True to her word the bed was massive. The room was huge as well, almost like a second master bedroom. It was beige with wood trim. The floors were hard wood in a beautiful maple color and there was a large window that would be perfect to watch the sun set out of. The bed had white sheets with a lovely blue and green quilt on top. It was homey. I let out another groan inwardly this time and shook my head. I couldn't sleep in the same bed as him, not after what happened on the plane. My face started to heat up while recalling earlier events.

"I'll just sleep on the couch," I said in a defeated tone while walking over to one of my three suitcases. I pulled out my bathroom toiletries and Sasha pointed to a door not far from me. **_Jeesh, this room had a bathroom attached as well?!_** I gave a short nod for goodnight to her then went to shower quickly. Once I finished I took my contacts out and placed my black frames on my face. I brushed my teeth vigorously with my cinnamon toothpaste and towel dried my hair before walking out of the bathroom naked, assuming Sherlock was still downstairs. I was wrong. I stood at the door way frozen in place. Holmes was on the bed staring at me like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't have a shirt on and the blankets covered the rest of his body. I was paralyzed, unsure of how to react. This was awkward.

"Uhm.. You look... Very nice?" Sherlock stammered out, causing me to finally gain my senses back and smack my forehead. I shook my head and grabbed one of the sexy nightgowns and a pair of lace panties I had packed thanks to the assumption of expecting to be in a bedroom alone. I got dressed and twisted my still damp hair into a tight bun, tying it in to place. I went to lay down on the free side of the bed, glaring at Sherlock the entire time. I wanted to punch him in that absolutely gorgeous face of his. Instead I rolled away so my back was to him and closed my eyes. My heart was hammering in my chest and I couldn't help feeling nervous. An assassin who has killed countless people with ease, slept with possibly one of the most dangerous men in the world, and I was nervous being in the same bed as the famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. What was wrong with me? Maybe it was his comment on how I looked good naked. I slept in bed with him before, he's also seen me nearly naked, so why did this feel different? I heard the lamp click off and felt the bed move as Holmes got in to a comfortable position to sleep. My mind continued to go a mile a minute, unable to relax. I rolled on to my back so I could stare at the ceiling. My pulse was still elevated even after half an hour of the room being still. My skin felt like an electric current was gliding against it. I shut my eyes tight, trying hard to force myself to sleep. With no luck I let out a small groan.

"Sher?" I quietly whispered out once I had enough courage to speak. I heard him hum before he shifted in the bed to look at me. It was easy to see he couldn't sleep either, joys of jet lag and a six hour time difference I guess. "I can't sleep," I confessed quietly as I watched him in the darkness. He let out a weary sigh.

"What can I do to help that racing brain of yours?" He spoke sarcastically. I thumped him in the face with a pillow in retaliation. "Woman!" He hissed out just before he propped himself up, scowling in my direction. I beamed up at him.

"Don't be a cocky asshat and you won't be assaulted with pillows." I shot back at him, a hint of laughter in my voice. He let out a small growl before fwopping me in the face with the very same pillow I chucked at him. "Dude!" I cried out in return. Soon what was a small scuffle became an all out war, pillows thrown about the room. I was now off the bed with a devious smirk planted on my face. I had all of the pillows minus one that Sherlock was gripping on to. "My my how the tables have turned," I drawled out, preparing to whip a pillow at him. He managed to deflect my toss with ease and I pouted at him before I sauntered over to the end of the bed near Sherlock, my face grim.

"What are you going to do now Wolfe?" He taunted at me, his face the pure definition of smug. I didn't even think before reacting and just tackled him. He made a loud 'oomph!' sound. I grinned down at the man with dark messy hair in triumph. **_I wonder_** **_if he's_** **ticklish...** I slid my fingers down the sides of his body and smirked as he stiffened "Alyce.." he rasped out a warning once he realized what I was planning to do.

"What?" I asked innocently while biting my bottom lip.

"Don't you dare," he retorted back before gasping as I ran my fingers against his sides once again. He was definitely ticklish.

"Don't I dare what?" I continued to feign innocence.

"You know very well what!" He seethed out while gritting his teeth together. I stuck my tongue out between my teeth as I did it again. In an instant he grabbed my hands and rolled so he was now on top of me. I let out a small shriek.

"Sher! O-oh God! You're naked?!" I cried out once I noticed the sheet that had once been covering his bottom half was now between us, only covering up enough so I wouldn't see his groin.

"I sleep in the nude," he said in a matter-of-fact tone that instantly pissed me off.

"Oh sweet mother of Mary! Get off!" I hollered at him. I could feel my neck, ears and face heating up due to a wide range of emotions flitting through me. I went to shove my hands against his very solid chest, he didn't budge. My heart was stammering as I lay pinned beneath him, frozen as he leaned down so his face was mere inches from mine.

"So how about that kiss you threatened me with on the plane earlier?" His voice was gruff as he trailed one of his long fingers along my cheek, forcing my body to involuntarily shiver. How do I always end up in this kind of situation? His beautiful aqua eyes locked on my face, searching for something. My breath hitched in my throat as he pressed his forehead to mine, his gaze unwavering. "I need to experiment." Sherlock stated in a soft voice, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Experiment?" I squeaked out. He only hummed back, then brushed his lips to mine in such a gentle manner that my entire body felt as if it were engulfed in flames. He ran long fingers against my cheek all the way down to my own hand which was tingling at his touch. He continued to kiss me softly, but somehow there was still a fierce passion in his actions. He was not rough like Moriarty had been and he somehow made me crave for his oh so sweet touch. We didn't even hear the door open due to being captivated by one another.

"Hey Allie, was just wonderin'- Oh God ass cheeks!" Aiden disrupted our intimate moment like a parent would thanks to not knocking. Sherlock was off of me in an instant while I scrambled to sit up. My face had to be cherry red while I hollered out the older man's name. "I'm sorry! Didn't think you two were a thing, talk to ya in the mornin!" He rushed out while quickly slamming the door behind him. I groaned and flopped onto my side of the bed after grabbing a pillow from the floor, now feeling embarrassed and exhausted.

"Sher?" I called his name quietly after several minutes passed by in a tense mute silence, my eyes were now closed. "You should snuggle me. Just make sure that sheet stays wrapped around you." I heard his amused chuckle before he made his way over to my side of the bed and looped his arms around my body. He pulled me close to his chest and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"You sure you don't want the sheet gone?" He teased out in a husky voice, I huffed in return, too tired to actually reply. He was so warm and I always felt safe in his arms for some reason. I drifted to sleep in comfort.


	15. Colorado Love

**[A/N: so I decided to give you guys this chapter early. It's short, but sweet and full of fluff! Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome]**

The first week of our stay in Colorado flew by with all four of us scheming what we should do together. Within a week we had multiple plans thought through, a code name for our just in case protocol, the whole shebang. Sherlock and I never had another incident after Aiden disrupted us that first night and I continually texted James to keep him from sniffing out what was truly going on. Had to make it appear as if I was really on a vacation with two of my good friends. I was continuously flirting with the sexy Irish consulting criminal, a grimace on my face all the while. The second week went by a little slower as we actually relaxed a little. Sherlock deduced Aiden and Sasha in a heartbeat, causing me to laugh as they sat there in stunned silence. It was so much fun to watch as he went through someone's life, even if they didn't always appreciate it. Sasha scheduled an appointment at a spa salon for us one day, her eyes gleaming with what I like to call shenanigans. I just let the pregnant woman have her way. I got a manicure and pedicure in a black French tip, then got my hair cut to the small of my back with a caramel ombré added in to make it pop. My hair was curled to perfection and they even redid my make up. Sasha had her nails done in a ruby red, her hair was styled in a gorgeous updo, they changed her makeup and the woman got a massage for her aching body. During our girl down time Aiden had said he was going to drag Sherlock around town and have him deduce random strangers for entertainment. The new people watching game, Aiden version. He told us that we would all meet up later. Once we had finished with our spa day Sasha dragged me in to a gorgeous shop that had a wide variety of high end dresses, shoes and all of the accessories a girl could ever want. An emerald green dress that was floor length and pin-up style with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves drew me in. I gazed at it longingly on the mannequin, not even bothering to feign interest in any other dresses.

"Why not try it on?" Sasha asked while nudging me. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. Sasha just rolled her eyes and waddled off, only to come back with a sales rep and the dress I had been ogling over in my size. She shoved me in to the dressing room and wouldn't take no for an answer. I gazed at myself in the mirror for a long time, still not exiting the room. Eventually with a sigh I came out in the outrageously sexy dress. "Oh my gosh Allie! You're a bombshell!" She squealed out while I once again looked at myself in the mirror. The dress hugged all of my curves perfectly, it really gave me such an amazing feeling, one of confidence.

"It's so gorgeous, but I would have nowhere to wear it to, it would be a waste for such an amazing dress," I said in a defeated tone. It wasn't like I went out to snazzy places all of the time and needed outfits like this. I had no excuse to wear something as lovely as this.

"Sometimes you buy something like this just to make yourself feel good. Just do it honey, and these heels. You _have_ to wear it tonight for me!" Sasha bat her eyelashes as she worked on convincing me while handing me a pair of beautiful black open toe pumps. I rolled my eyes and caved in to her. It really was beautiful. Sasha went to another shop with lovely maternity clothes and bought herself a strapless black dress that went down to her knees and had a beige crochet belt that made her bump stand out as well as a pair of flats to match, saying she couldn't possibly wear heels with her sore and swollen feet. Once we finished our full on pampering my very pregnant friend informed me that she had one last little thing she wanted us to do before we went home. She drove us to an area that had a phenomenal view of the mountains where what seemed to be a very extravagant party was going on. I stepped out of the car and watched all of the people dressed up, an orchestra was playing a soft melody as people danced together. I stood there just gaping at the scene before me.

"So this is why you wanted me to get the dress," I quietly said while watching couples dancing elegantly around in a waltz. Sasha grinned mischievously at me.

"Oh that's not all Allie.." She pointed and I let my eyes travel to where she was telling me to look. Standing beside a tree that was lit up with fairy lights stood Sherlock who was wearing a white dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the top and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had on his usual style of black trousers and a nice pair of black dress shoes. His arms were crossed and he looked agitated that he was forced out to a social event. I could feel the breath catch in my throat as I gazed at him. What were Aiden and Sasha plotting? Slowly I made my way through the throngs of well dressed people toward the consulting detective, my heart racing. I abruptly stopped when I was just a couple of feet away from him. That's when he looked over to me, no indication as to what he was thinking or feeling came to his face as his eyes locked on mine.

"Your eyes are dilated, your chest is heaving in that dress, which I have to say does your body good for visual appearance if you're looking to find a man here. You're nervous, Wolfe. Care to explain why?" Sherlock observed in a cool tone as he strode the last few steps with ease to stand before me. I don't know how I always forgot he was over a foot taller than me until he was basically on top of my much smaller frame, but I did and it baffled me every time.

"I... Uh.. Wasn't really expecting this.." I gestured to everything around us. I wasn't completely lying, but I honestly wasn't even observing anything going on around us anymore. The music faded out of my ears as I stared at Holmes, he was the only thing on my mind right now and I couldn't even explain why that was. My heart was thumping in my ears while I nervously fiddled with the folds of my dress.

"You're a liar, a terrible one at that," he stated with a smirk. "Care to dance?" He inquired while holding a hand out to me. I nibbled on my bottom lip and gave him a short nod, then placed my fingers gently onto his. With ease he guided me out to the dance floor, calm and collected. He placed the hand that wasn't holding mine onto my waist as I gently pressed my own onto his shoulder then followed his lead as we began to waltz. Thankfully I had been taught to dance when I was younger, but it didn't help my nerves any and I still managed to step on his foot once. He rolled his eyes, pulled me incredibly close to his chest and whispered in my ear, "Quit being so shy. You already know how to dance so it would be nice if you would stop stepping on my feet." I snorted at his tact.

"You sure are romantic Sher. If you keep saying such sweet things to me I may not be able to control myself," I retorted sarcastically while he twirled me around gracefully. I could see a look of amusement flit across his face before he pulled me in to his arms once again. I eventually rested my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. We danced for hours and I would disappear once in a while to get a glass of champagne during a break from our dancing. One time I found Sasha and Aiden haphazardly dancing and making out, I could definitely see why she got pregnant. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves. It was late when we decided to take off, Sherlock driving thanks to me being buzzed. I closed my eyes, allowing the world to spin around me. Oh the joys of alcohol. When we finally stopped I looked out the window to realize that we hadn't gone back to my friends' house, but were by a cliff that gave view of the city below, lights twinkling in the night. I eased myself out of the car with Holmes doing the same thing and chewed on my lower lip.

"Why are we here?" I asked in a hushed voice. Sherlock wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me close. He was so warm that I couldn't help turning in so I was pressed up even closer to him.

"I wanted you to myself for a bit.. I didn't say this before, but you look quite, um, quite beautiful tonight. That hair style is very fitting for you." Sherlock grumbled out. It took me a second to realize he had complimented me and I couldn't help giggling. He was so horrible when it came to social talk, and I actually enjoyed that about him. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and messed with his curls.

"You look good too, Sher. You're also an excellent dancer." I said with a smile. He rested his chin on top of my head as he looked down at the view spread out before us.

"I was forced to take lessons as a child and it turns out I enjoyed it." He mused out to me with a chuckle. I grinned before closing my eyes and relaxing my body against his. Sasha and Aiden were ridiculous for setting us up on a date, but I would have to thank them later for it ended up being such a wonderful time. It didn't feel like I had a heavy burden to bear on my shoulders at this moment and I wanted to savor it.

"I'm happy you do. I could dance with you all the time," I openly admitted to him. I heard a rumble from his chest and looked up to see his face was much closer to mine.

"Is there anything else you would do with me Alyce?" He asked quietly. My stomach fluttered as I stood on my tip toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I could think of several things Mr. Holmes," I replied back sweetly while turning around so we were face to face. He ran his fingers gently through my hair before giving me another kiss that was much deeper than the one I had instigated him with. We continually brushed our mouths together, exploring one another in such a wonderful way it made my body go insane. Eventually we stopped the wonderfully sweet kisses and he nudged me back to our car, once in his seat I rested my head on his shoulder and sleepily smiled. He wasn't very talkative, and when he was he typically didn't have a filter. Yet, even so, after spending so much time with him, including cuddling every night in bed together, I was caring for the insufferable man more and more. I was falling in love with Sherlock Holmes, fast and hard.


	16. Welcome Back

**[A/N: Hello all! So I am beyond elated to have a laptop now, so here is chapter 16. It isn't long, but I was too excited to keep it from y'all. As always, please leave reviews and healthy suggestions. Also, for those who have read the story long before I had made revisions, I have officially changed it and would like you all to go back and re-read it. It is now fitting the BBC show Sherlock and not so much how I had the characters prior. For those who have been reading it recently, don't worry, you probably missed the change. As I said, I hope you all enjoy it!]**

 **J: Won't be in London when you get back. Work.  
See you the Masquerade dove xxx**

I silently gazed at the screen of my phone while snuggled up to Sherlock in bed. My eyes were dry and vision blurry thanks to forgetting to take my contacts out the night prior. I dropped my cell back on the night stand and rolled over to bury my face into Holmes' chest. I pressed my cold hands on his back forcing out a groan from the tired man.  
"You have poor blood circulation, Wolfe. Take your fingers off of my back," he grumbled out, eyes still closed. I grinned and kept my hands right against his warm skin.  
"What if I don't?" I inquired to the consulting detective, my voice laced with humor. He finally cracked open an eye to stare at me, I just smiled innocently at him while batting my eyelashes.  
"I will find a way to torture you." He grunted in reply. I giggled and moved my hands away from his back, only to press them onto his stomach, causing him to growl at me. "Woman!" He rolled over after shouting at me, just to pin my hands above my head forcing me to shriek and giggle.  
I got over him being naked during our time together, as long as nothing was showing, it didn't matter. This on the other hand, I wasn't used to _this_. He had only been on top of me with a sheet between us one other time and I couldn't help laughing while I looked up at him confused.  
"Sher?" I called his name as I finally was able to regain my composure. He arched an eyebrow at me and leaned his face in close to mine. "What is going on in that big brain of yours?" I asked more so to myself than to him. I couldn't read him, his face was an emotionless mask as his eyes looked into mine. My heart started to hammer in my chest again, just like every time he did this with me, teased me. He made my hormones go wild and it was becoming unbearable.  
"Allie! Sherlock!" Sasha's sweet voice called out from outside our door, forcing us to both pull reluctantly away from one another. "I have waffles with chocolate chips in them and you guys need to get ready to head out soon if you're going to make it to the airport!"  
We both let out a groan simultaneously while getting up. I quickly grabbed a pair of acid washed denim skinny jeans with frays in them, a nude bra and a loose beige t-shirt that hung off my shoulders and got dressed, not even caring if Sherlock saw me anymore. I gave up on that. I tugged on a pair of colorful skull socks and my combat boots without tying them up before I opened the door and wrapped my arm around my gorgeous pregnant friend, leaving Sher to get dressed in peace.  
"So, I never asked, like the dick I am, but are you having a boy or a girl?" I looked over at Sasha with a grin as we trudged downstairs for breakfast. She smiled fondly and rubbed her swollen stomach with love.  
"A boy, we're having a boy. His name will be Emerson." She said back quietly. The adoration in her honey eyes was obvious and I couldn't help but smile at her and give her a peck on the cheek.  
"He's going to be so perfect, Sasha!" I cried out happily before placing one of my hands on her tummy. I felt a thump against my hand and gasped. Wasn't expecting that at all. Another little thump made me giggle as I lowered myself down to talk to the sweet little baby growing inside of her. "Hey there Emerson. I'm your Auntie Allie. You are going to love your mama and papa so much buddy," I whispered to him before I got another kick in response. I grinned up at Sasha who was beyond elated. I stood back up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You are going to be a phenomenal mom." She sniffled and a few tears escaped her eyes as she turned toward me and gave me a tight hug. Oh the joys of pregnancy hormones. I couldn't even imagine being this emotional. I returned her embrace and allowed her to cry for a few seconds.  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm a mess with this baby. He has me crying over everything I swear." She said as she dashed away her stray tears. I grinned back at my friend and shrugged. "Okay, let's get food before it gets cold. Sherlock! You better hurry!" Sasha bellowed out to the man upstairs once again before leading me into the beautiful kitchen where Aiden was already stuffing his face with waffles and chugging orange juice. I couldn't help laughing as I watched him tuck in to the food with no shame. I made three plates of food, one for Sasha, since she was pregnant and should be taken care of this way, one for Holmes and one for myself. The plates consisted of bacon, chocolate chip waffles and fresh raspberries that were fat and juicy. I sat a plate in front of Sasha who thanked me, then went to pour orange juice for both her and I. Before I sat down I went to fill up the kettle and sat it down on top of the stove to heat it up for tea. I pulled out two mugs and got out english breakfast blend tea, preparing the filters that were needed to dunk them into scalding hot water. Once the kettle began singing I turned the stove off and poured the hot water into both of the mugs and dunked the tea filters into them. While waiting for them to steep I went to grab sugar and a spoon. With practiced ease I did my ceremony of tea making and brought both mugs over to the dining table. Sherlock was now sitting at one of the seats, picking at his food like he always did. I sat a mug down and smiled at him fondly before taking my place at the table and praying silently before eating. I didn't do it often, but it felt good to have that while I was with Sasha and Aiden. They were "relaxed Catholics" as Aiden likes to put it. I honestly liked their view, their belief. I was raised as a Christian when I was a kid, but after my parents passed I stopped going to church and didn't bother praying anymore. Sherlock watched me with curiosity as I began to dive into my food. I let out a small moan of happiness as I stuffed my face just like Aiden. I didn't blame him when the food was so delicious. Sasha was wonder woman I swear. I saved the bacon for last and savored every bite, chugging my orange juice as I did. Once I finished I picked up everyone's cleared plates, surprisingly even Sher ate his food quietly, and cleaned everything up.  
"Oh honey you didn't need to do that. You're our guest!" Sasha spoke quietly, a look of displeasure on her face. I shook my head and pointed to the seat she had been in.  
"I am perfectly capable of cleaning up. My tea is still cooling and I can put dishes into a dishwasher. Now sit back down preggers." I said as I finished putting everything in the dishwasher and closed the door. I went over to my mug and took a sip of my perfect temperature tea. Aiden laughed and said he was going to get our bags which had been packed extremely late last night in a rush. I sat beside Holmes and smiled up at him as he draped an arm lazily around my waist. Sasha grinned as she watched us. She never said anything, but ever since the night that she and Aiden set us up on a surprise date(one that Sherlock knew was coming thanks to his deductions) we had been much closer to one another, even if we didn't open up and talk about it. I rested my head against his shoulder and continued to sip my tea until it was gone while having small chat with Sasha. Emerson was due in November and I told her to let me know when she was in labor so I could leave London and be there after he was born hopefully. I wanted to see my beautiful nephew as soon as possible. I had enjoyed getting close to my friends once again and didn't want to drop it like I had last time. I was no longer an assassin so I could finally live a normal life again, not that normal was my thing anyway. Once we said our goodbyes, Sherlock and I went to the Jeep and began our drive back to Denver, Colorado.

The airport was crowded as we handed the keys over to the car rental company and boarded the massive plane back to London. I closed my eyes as the metal bird took off into the air and grabbed on to the curly haired consulting detective's hand with terror. He chuckled as he grazed the pad of his thumb over my skin in a soothing manner. We didn't speak, only held hands as the plane shuddered and shook about. Eventually the passenger seat belt dinged off and we could relax a little. I happily took a shot of whiskey from the flight attendant and gulped it down before snuggling up against Sherlock. We didn't sleep much the night before and after taking a shot of alcohol I was feeling exhausted. He laced his arms around me quietly and let me fall into a deep sleep nuzzled up against his much warmer body that smelled of soap and the cigarette he had smoked before we went in to the airport. I felt at home in his arms and didn't want to go back to the way things used to be between us.

 **Sherlock**

He held Alyce as she drifted off into the world of dreams and let out a content sigh. She was even closer to him than ever before and he couldn't imagine having her out of his life now. She gave him a different view of her personality over the two weeks they spent with Sasha and Aiden, two people he actually enjoyed the presence of. They were a kind couple who didn't judge him or even get agitated when he was being a total arse. He was actually thankful that they attempted to surprise him with a night out with Wolfe. The night he and Alyce had danced together was one he could never forget, her graceful moves, her eyes lighting up with happiness as he held her close. She was beaming that night and absolutely beautiful in a way that even he couldn't miss. Many men were eyeing her that night and yet even when one asked to dance with her, she just ignored the sod and said she was already with someone. He couldn't believe that a woman as charming as her would ever want to be by his side, even for a night. He knew he had made her mad countless times already in the few months they had known one another, but she never left. She still accepted him and even wanted to be part of his life and he couldn't understand why. She was intelligent, funny, fearless and someone who was not worried about what others thought of her. Sherlock looked off to watch the passengers around him; one man was nervous, he had been cheating on his wife who found out on his trip abroad and was now in the midst of dealing with a divorce. The woman walking to the loo was a thief, she had ran into another passenger and took a rather expensive looking pocket watch with ease before she went to stow it away while she was at the toilet. There was a little child with light brown hair tugging on her mums sleeve, whining that she was starving, which was obviously not the case. The child was overweight and had a pudgy face. He grimaced. How could people stand tiny humans? Even Alyce's friends had been elated that they were having a baby on the way and he couldn't comprehend it. All they did was cry, pee, poop, vomit and spew out questions that were irrelevant to everything going on around them. He closed his eyes in an attempt to relax while holding on to the small musician who was breathing softly against him. Slumber wasn't hard to do when she was by his side and he wasn't sure he wanted to give it up now that he had been holding her every night for over two weeks. She didn't mind that he slept with no clothing on as long as he kept himself wrapped up. He grinned at the thought, she only demanded that because she was embarrassed to see him completely naked. What for? He was positive it was because she didn't know how to control herself around someone she found attractive. He knew she was attracted to him, she had to be with her eyes dilating and her pulse racing whenever she looked at him. If she didn't, he wouldn't be able to understand why she was reacting that way. Thank God for knowing how the body works, or he wouldn't even know she had feelings for him in the way he knew she did. He could feel himself drifting off to the soft melody of Alyce's breath, soon he was unconscious right beside her.

 **Alyce**

When I woke up Sherlock was cuddled up against me in a relaxed slump. I grinned and ran my fingers gently through his dark curly hair, loving the feel of his soft locks against my skin. He was so comforting to be with and I didn't want to move, I didn't want to wake him. I shifted just slightly so I could grab my book from my lap where I had left it and began to read Libba Bray's, _A Great and Terrible Beauty_. It was one of my favorite trilogies. I tugged my mobile out after a while and checked the time. **6:03pm** was what I read and I sighed. We should be arriving at the London Airport in about three hours. It would take another hour to get our luggage and arrive back to 221 Baker Street. I let Holmes rest his head on my shoulder as I read my book quietly. He needed sleep, I was not going to wake him up. I finished my novel by the time we arrived back in London and Sherlock was staring around with a groggy expression. Once outside with our luggage I took in a deep breath of the rainy air of home. I sure was happy to be back home, even if I did enjoy my time back in America. Sherlock hailed us a cab with ease and we sat our bags in the trunk before hopping in and giving the cabbie our location. We sat in silence on our drive back home, each of us glancing out the windows. I playfully nudged my foot against my quiet companion. He glanced at me before joining in and shifting his foot back against mine. I let out a small giggle and poked him in the side after that, forcing him to straighten up. I thoroughly enjoyed that he was ticklish, not gonna lie. His eyes hardened before he took my hand and sat it in his lap, holding it tight so I couldn't escape. I gave him a pout and could hear the cab driver chuckling at our playful banter. Once we got to 221 Baker Street I made Sherlock take the bags inside and paid the cabbie.  
"You two make a great couple. Nice to see some happiness round here." The man muttered as I gave him his money and some extra. I gave him a sweet smile and shook my head.  
"We aren't a couple. Just neighbors." I stated as I waved goodbye and walked inside. Mrs. Hudson gave me a hug as I came in through the door and I giggled. "Hello Mrs. H!" I said as I hugged her back happily. We had some small talk about having a nice dinner together this week, then I left to my flat. John was down in my home when he realized we were finally back home. I squealed and gave Watson a huge hug, he stiffened before returning it and chuckled.  
"Good to see you, too, Alyce." He mumbled out then gave me a pat on the back. "Well, er, Mary is upstairs waiting for me and I just wanted to say hello. We're going out to dinner at that restaurant that you surprised us with, so uh, thank you." He huffed out awkwardly and I grinned and gave him a wink.

"Enjoy it John. You two deserve it." I replied back before he walked off. I looked around and didn't see Sherlock anywhere. Where could he have disappeared to? I heard the door to the bathroom slam shut and Holmes was shouting.  
"Wolfe! Keep your coat on! We're going to The Yard, Lestrade has a case!" His baritone voice rang out through the flat. I rolled my eyes at his childlike excitement. He came up to me and wrapped me up in an embrace before pressing his lips firm to mine. I let out a small noise before returning the gesture. I hadn't expected him to give me affection like this once we got back home, but I was not going to complain. He pulled back and ran his fingers through my long hair, then cupped my face with his large hand. "Now, let's go woman."  
I whacked him in the arm, forcing out a yelp from Holmes and smirked before we both made our way to The Yard. It was time for a new case after our brief vacation, time to get back in the game, and I was beyond excited as long as I was able to be with Sherlock the entire time.


	17. Grimm Days pt 1

**[A/N: okeydoke guys! Another early chapter for y'all! The biggest reason I'm doing this is because I wont be updating for the rest of the week. I really want to get to work on my actual book, so here's a little fun chapter, one of two that I will be posting, before the real game begins. As always, I hope you enjoy it and I would love reviews (: Toodles!]**

We sat in the back of a cab as Sherlock told the driver our destination. The man looked absolutely angry as he swerved around the roads of London to The Yard, like he wanted us out of the back seats as soon as humanly possible. In a matter of minutes we were scrambling out of the black taxi cab and rushing to pay the cabbie before going into the station. I could hear murmurs from the officers, some not so good. A woman stopped us and sneered at Sherlock.  
"Hello _freak_ , what are you doing here?" She spat out sarcastically. I could feel my blood begin to boil at her calling Holmes a freak. He was far from it. A highly functioning sociopath, yes, but a freak, no. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the dark skinned woman.  
"Donovan, I see you haven't come up with anything creative yet with that small brain of yours." He retorted. The air felt tense as the two had a glaring contest with one another for a brief second. "Lestrade phoned me. You all are out of your realm as usual, _obviously_." It was hard for me not to giggle as Sher worked on taking her attitude down a notch. The woman he called Donovan grimaced and let her eyes flick over to me. She arched an eyebrow and glanced back to Holmes, then back to me again.  
"You know, it's probably best if you ran away from him as soon as you can-" She began before I cut her off.  
"Don't even start lady," I snapped out. She closed her mouth into a tight line. "First and foremost, he's not a freak. Second, don't even attempt to say I should run from him. Not only did he save my life, but he's a hell of a lot better than someone like you who just attempts to manipulate others to take one person who is actually a great help to you down. So yeah, thanks for being "considerate" but I don't need your help. Laters!" I waved while grabbing onto a shocked Sherlock's arm and dragged him off to Greg's office. Before we entered the clear glass room that Greg had been residing in, Sherlock stopped me and forced me to turn and look at him. I frowned as I gazed up into his beautiful galactic eyes.  
"What you did back there, um, it was.. very good." He looked like he was struggling to find the right words and I couldn't help grinning at him.  
"Shut up, Sher. I'm not going to let someone bully you, I like you too much for that." I gave him a wink and nudged his arm playfully before entering into Lestrade's office. "Sooo, whatcha got for us?" I inquired to a surprised looking D.I.  
"Yes, well." He cleared his throat. I gave him a once over when I realized something was off about him. He shaved that furry mustache off of his face! I giggled and gave a gesture with my hand to have him continue. "There have been three murders, all incredibly similar. The latest one happened today-"  
"Shoot us a text with the address, we'll be there," Sherlock said in a deep monotone voice, as if he didn't care that there was a serial killer on the loose. I shouted out a goodbye as the consulting detective dragged me out of the office and outside where we hailed another cab. I swear he has a magic wave or something because every time he goes to get a taxi, one is there. As we sat down, Holmes barked out the address he had been sent and then turned to look at me with a massive grin stretched on his face. "It's Christmas!" He whispered out with excitement. His attitude was rubbing off on me and before I knew it I was grinning as well. Being with the famous detective was never a dull moment. The drive was about forty minutes and the entire time we sat in silence with Sherlock rubbing his thumb over my hand compulsively. I rested my head against his shoulder with a content sigh and relaxed as we made our way to Greenwich, where the crime scene was located. We had to stop a few blocks from our destination thanks to the officers blocking off the roads and began to walk side by side. The air was frigid and it was extremely late at night now. I let out a yawn while wrapping my arms around my thin frame in a miserable attempt to keep warm. Why did this case have to start so late? I just wanted to go home and go to bed. Being snuggled up to…  
"Sher?" I asked suddenly. He hummed to let me know he was listening. "Uh, so.. Now that we're back in London.. Are we going to go back to how things were before we went to America?" I looked at the empty buildings that normally held busy shops, nervous to know what he would say. He huffed and turned his head so he was looking at me.  
"What do you mean?" He inquired. I could see his reflection in the windows as we continued to walk, he looked bewildered. He had no idea what I was talking about.  
"Well, um.. We shared a room together in Colorado, and I was wondering if we were going to stop.. Doing that?" I could feel my face heating up. I was being ridiculously immature. I felt a large hand touch my chin and pull my face toward the curious consulting detective. I bit my lower lip, my chest felt tight. I felt like I was going to suffocate from the silence as we locked eyes.  
"Do you want to stop doing that?" A flick of emotion flashed through his eyes, one of uncertainty. I shook my head, unable to find my voice. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want him to leave me, not after he finally started to open up to me. He was no longer being hot and cold and I couldn't stand the thought of him being that way again.  
"No," I whispered out. I could hardly speak, but it was loud enough for him to hear me. His lips quirked up in a small smile before he stopped walking, forcing me to halt as well. I looked up at him in confusion before he grabbed onto my hand and swooped down to give me a feather light peck on my lips. He began walking again in long strides, my hand in his as he hauled me along.

The crime scene was inside a small house, the outside was a cream color with shingles that were in desperate need of being replaced. The grass was overgrown and the bushes looked wild. I shook my head and followed Holmes into the shabby shack. In the entertainment room lights were flashing as the photographer took images of the scene before us.  
A man and a woman were laying on the ground, hand in hand, their heads facing one another in a blank eye stare. All around them candles were lit up and flower petals were made into a heart shape around their bodies. Both of their chests were torn open, their hearts had been ripped out. The weirdest thing though, was that there was absolutely no blood to be found around them. Not a single drop. Sherlock handed me a pair of gloves in my size and I quickly snapped them into place after pulling my hair up into a messy bun. I began roaming about the house as my favorite detective got down to business with the bodies. Nothing looked out of place as far as I could tell. Well, that was until I stumbled into the kitchen. On the small rickety dining table was a candle in the middle,a bottle of champagne was sitting to the right hand side and two plates had been set up. On top of the plates were their hearts. I grimaced and went up to the table to check it out close up. Under one of the plates was a piece of paper. I gingerly opened it up and in black ink the following was written:

 **Happily Ever After, they said  
In love with a fairy tale, they were  
Such a sweet ending  
For those who are HEART-LESS**

I could hear myself calling out for Sherlock, but couldn't move. This was definitely a serial killer, but they were killing couples? I could feel a hand press to the small of my back and I held up the piece of paper for my partner to look at. As Holmes took the piece of paper I walked back over to the couple to see what I could find out about this "fairy tale" ending. The woman had black hair cut into a bob, her body was thin, her eyes were brown, her skin would normally be pale if she weren't grey from death. The man had dark brown hair, brown eyes and there wasn't really much more for me to go with him. He looked like he would have been active when he was alive, healthy. They were supposed to be Snow White and Prince Charming. The Grimm Fairy Tales version, where Snow was supposed to have her heart ripped out. I could feel myself growing sick and walked out of the scene. This person killed them to satisfy their need to reenact the morbid versions of Grimm?! I took in a deep breath and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, not caring about anyone around me. I took in a lung full of smoke and let it out with a sigh. We had to see the other images from the other two kills before I could actually assume it was that thought, but it really appeared to be that way to me. I shot a text to Sherlock to let him know I was heading to a cafe and to just meet me there. I needed caffeine and a little break from the thought of that couple losing their lives for some crazy. They were young, they had so much to look forward to in life still, and now it was snuffed out. I continued to puff on my fag while I trudged to a nearby coffee shop. I snubbed out my cig and placed the butt in my pocket before entering the building and walking up to the register. I ordered a mocha coconut latte and eased into a booth after paying for my drink. I took a sip and sent a text out to Lestrade to send me images of the other bodies so I could see if my theory was right. In a matter of minutes I received an email from Greg and opened it up on my phone. There were several files of the other two couples, both splayed out in different styles compared to the scene I had visited today. One was of a young woman with long blonde hair, lying in her bed. Her eyes were closed and hands were resting in her lap. The man was a brunette, just like the other, he was on his knees beside the bed, his head resting against her arm and his hands were on top of hers. I groaned, it was looking more and more like I was right. The second set of files was not what I had been expecting. A woman with vibrant strawberry blonde hair was lying on the beach, she was in an pine green mermaid dress, a knife in one hand, a human heart in the other. Her eyes were gazing blankly at the camera. Not far from her was a man in black trousers and a white dress shirt, it was blood soaked where his heart had been taken out. His hair was black as were his eyes.  
I rubbed my hands over my face. Grimm Fairy Tales were fascinating, don't get me wrong, but c'mon! This was a whole new level of nuts. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid, those were the fairy tales that had been portrayed. What was going to happen next?  
My phone vibrated as I received a text from Holmes.  
 **Head back to Baker Street -SH  
** I rolled my eyes. Of course he would just off and leave me here. I stood up and walked out of the coffee shop, my hot drink still in my hands. I took another sip as I shuffled down the sidewalk, looking for a cab. Absolutely nothing. It was a ghost town here. I continued to fiddle on my phone while walking, hoping maybe I could call up a cabbie somehow. I took another sip when I noticed that there were footsteps coming from behind me. As I glanced back, there was nothing. No one was there. I shook my head. Okay, not creepy at all. I picked up my pace as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I rounded a corner only to run into someone with a loud thud. I gasped while my latte spilled all over the pavement, as I went to help the older gentleman up whom I had managed to knock over.  
"I am so sorry sir!" I said respectfully as I pulled him up. He let out a chuckle as he looked at me.  
"Oh don't worry sweetheart," he stated just before I felt a pinch against my neck. I let out a small gasp and looked at his hand. He had a syringe and a devilish smirk. My vision was beginning to blur as I turned to attempt to run away. I stumbled and fell over, my body suddenly like jello. I let out a small squeak, unable to produce any other sounds before I felt someone lifting me up and a swift blow to the back of my head.

 **Sherlock**

He watched as Alyce walked out of the small house to regain her composure. He glanced back down at the paper when he heard his mobile trill out that he had been sent a text. Alyce told him that she was going to a cafe and that she would like him to meet her there once he was done. He just shook it off and continued to look around the crime scene, hoping there was more to this that he had somehow missed. He walked into the bedroom of the couple to see nothing amiss. He shook his head. What was this killer up to? His mobile went off again and he glanced down at it in agitation. It was an unknown ID. He accepted the call and listened silently.  
"If you want to see your sweet little companion alive again, you will follow my orders." A voice that was distorted hissed out.  
"Who is this?" He demanded as he looked around. Was this person talking about John, if so, he was definitely not sweet. Little, yes, sweet, no. The call ended and right after he received an image from Alyce. He arched an eyebrow before opening it up, curious as to what she could be sending him. It was an image of the small musician. She was lying on the floor of a musty cellar, dried blood ran along her face. She was unconscious and tied up, including gagged. He felt his blood run cold. They meant Alyson was in danger. Another text came from her mobile number, this one held instructions on what he had to do. He needed to make sure Wolfe was alright, he couldn't let her die, that was all he was thinking about.


	18. Grimm Days pt 2

**[A/N: Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to post another chapter this week, but I was far too excited that I couldn't help adding in chapter 18. Things are getting a little more intense between Alyce and Sherlock as you will see in this chapter. Enjoy everyone! As always, reviews, helpful advice, the whole nine yards is always liked.]**

Sherlock  
  
His heart was hammering in his chest as he went to the appointed destination that was sent to him via text. He was nervous to see Alyce, hoping she was alright in the end. He knew together they could manage a plan in a heartbeat to get out, but he needed her to be awake and coherent to do so. He tugged at his dark curls as he was thinking of ways to get her out of this madman's clutches. The image of her bound and gagged, dry blood crusted along the right side of her unconscious face made his blood boil and was seared into his memory. He couldn't stand her being injured. He sucked in a deep breath of air as he walked into a vacant building that used to be a tailor's shop, ready to face the Grimm killer.

Alyce  
  
My head was pounding as I let out a small groan. Even though my eyes weren't open, the world was spinning around me in such a way that I felt nauseated beyond imagination. My arms ached from being bound back so tight and I let out a small whimper, unable to do much more than that. I could hear the shuffle of footsteps as I cracked my eyes open, just enough to see through my lashes.

"Open your eyes princess," a voice drawled out sinisterly. It was the voice of the man that had drugged me. I winced again and opened my eyes up with a grimace. "Oh good girl. Your prince will be coming here soon enough. We need to make you presentable for him." He had a wicked gleam in his eyes before a pair of hands gripped onto me from behind, causing me to yelp in shock. Awesome, there's more than one crazy in on this escapade. I was dragged to a chair where the man that had been holding onto me sat me down. I was in front of a mirror. My face was matted with dried crimson and my eyes had black-blue bruises beneath them. The older man came up with make-up, a change of clothes and plenty of tools to style hair. I couldn't see the outfit he had placed gingerly on a side table, but that nasty glint in his eyes told me more than enough. I was his next victim. I kept my mouth shut and allowed him to place his grimy hands all over me as he styled my hair and make-up. If it weren't for the fact that I was being dolled up for my own deathbed I would have been in awe at his skills. He must have done this a lot in his lifetime. He glossed my lips with a beautiful rose shean to finish off my face. My hair was pulled into an updo that had no strays. The next thing I knew I was being manhandled again into a beautiful robin's egg blue silk dress that came down to my thighs and the finishing touch was a pair of "glass" slippers. "Although I would have preferred you to be blonde, it will do." The older man said with a tone of dissatisfaction. I grimaced in disgust. This man was repulsive. I observed him quietly, taking in his actions and his appearance. He was dressed in tan slacks, a white dress shirt with a tan knitted sweater vest. His grey hair was swept back classically and his eyes were a silver-blue. He was actually surprisingly handsome for an older, absolutely psychotic man. I glared daggers at him as I stood as still as a statue. He walked around stiffly as he began to pace, awaiting my "prince". I couldn't imagine what he meant. "He should be here by now," the man grunted out. I rolled my eyes.

"Impatient to get your next kill over with?" I snapped out as I rubbed my hands up and down over my arms. I had been released from my bondings thanks to not fighting. Poor mistake on this guy and his buddy. Now I just had to bide my time. I could hear the soft sound of footfalls that were striding confidently toward us. I could see a devilish grin rising on my captors face as he turned on his heel to greet his second victim. Sherlock stood at the doorway as his eyes scanned the room before the beautiful galactic blue landed on me. I could feel my heart leap as I bit my lip. "Sher," I whispered out as I went to walk toward him. I was stopped mid-stride by an arm and the clicking of a tongue.

"Ah ah, my dear. You two will be reunited here soon enough." His words were sweet sounding, but the meaning behind them gave me goosebumps. I glanced at Holmes who was standing rigid. He had a look on his face that seemed to be one of anger as he strode up to the much older man. "You too, boy. Stop right there or else I will kill her while you watch, then you will be next." He threatened as my favored consulting detective faltered. I grit my teeth at his threat. Oh hell no. No one, and I mean no one was going to threaten to murder me and someone I care for the way that my parents had been snuffed out of this world. I was officially pissed off and didn't care for the consequences. A cough snapped me out of my livid attitude and I whipped my head up to see Sherlock looking at me with a face full of concern. I blinked as I began to step forward again, only to be pulled back by the older man once again. That was the last straw. I only wanted to see him, to feel him, and not to deal with death every day of life. I resorted to instincts from my assassin days, naturally grasping the man's wrist before whipping it behind his back and forcing him down on his knees. He let out a yelp in pain as I shoved the heel of my right foot into his back and pushed his face straight into the cement floor.

"No one EVER threatens those that I love!" I roared out as I pushed him down even further. I glared up at Holmes before softening my expression. "You were an idiot for thinking I was weak and terrified, just going to obey your every whim.. Sher?" I glanced down to the man crying out in pain at my violent actions, then back to the man I wanted to head home with. I was ready for bed. "Where's the other guy? I'm assuming you knew about him since our dear friend here had been waiting for you longer than he was expecting. Did you call the cops?" I didn't let my grip ease up at all while the tall man gave me a nod, not bothering to speak at the moment. I could hear sirens wailing in the distance and could feel myself relax. Sherlock continued to eye me warily before he turned on his heel to go and get the officers to put this man away. I was an idiot to forget to pin the old man's other hand, thinking he would be too weak to think of attacking anymore. I heard a chuckle before a searing pain went through my thigh. The chuckle became a hysterical laugh, just before the cops came running in, handcuffing the nut job. I staggered back as I glanced down to my now wounded leg. It was just a deep slice, nothing actually horrifically bad, but it hurt far worse than it should have.

"Alyce?" Sherlock called my name as he came striding toward me. I looked up at him, feeling dizzy all over again out of nowhere. His face contorted to one of absolute concern as he dashed over to grab ahold of me as I swayed back. I couldn't speak as my eyes began to roll to the back of my head.

 **Sherlock**

He paced around in the waiting room of the Greenwich hospital. He felt as if he were caged, unable to do anything for Wolfe. The look of sheer confusion on her face as she began to fall back before he caught her was replaying over and over through his mind. She was so pale as he held her head in his lap. Hysteria was beginning to bubble up and he didn't know why he was so worried for her. He couldn't explain this tight feeling in his chest or the warmth that hit his stomach as she looked at him through thick lashes. She had been poisoned, with quite an exciting poison at that. One that was fast acting and had been on the blade of a small pen knife that the killer had had on his person. He sliced at Alyce with ease and knew it would kill her if action was not taken quickly. Thankfully they already had an ambulance on hand and she was rushed to the emergency at a normally impossible speed. He ran his fingers through his curls, tugging at his dark locks as he continued to move back and forth until someone would come through to let him know what was going on with his tiny assassin.  
It took hours. A doctor came up nervously to Sherlock, his eyes darting around before he licked his lips and started to speak professionally to the detective.

"She is alive, but weak. The poison quickly spread throughout her body and began to shut down her liver. Luckily we were able to get her into surgery in time and take care of her. She needs to stay here for a week, but you can go and see her now. She might be sleeping because of the medication just to warn you." The nervous doctor took him back to where Alyce was kept. Her eyes were closed and she looked frail, weak. The monitor was beeping soundly, her heart rate strong and steady. The doctor quietly dashed off, as to not intrude on their time together. His heart ached for her as he sat down beside the bed and placed his much larger hand over top of her small fingers. She was ice cold. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Sher?" A small voice croaked out causing him to snap his head up. Alyce was looking at him, her eyes half lidded. Her lips twitched up at the corners as her fingers moved beneath his hand.

"Shh, you're alright now." He whispered out to her, unsure as to why he was being so compassionate. She gave a pout and a small shake of her head. He chuckled at her defiance to him and leaned his face in close to hers. "If you don't relax and rest, I will leave a mummified cat on your bed for when you get home."  
"Don't you dare!" Alyce hissed out while going to take her free hand to swat him. He chuckled and stopped her with ease, holding her hand in the air. His heart was hammering even harder as he observed the spark in her eyes. She licked her chapped lips as her eyes darted over his face. There was a thick tension in the room and he couldn't comprehend why. Alyce sat up with a wince and scooted down to be closer to him. "Let me go," she slurred out. Shaking his head he gave her a smirk. She let out a small growl in return. "They may have done surgery on me Holmes, but I will still kick your booty," Wolfe giggled at the end. "Booty.." He could feel his eyes rolling before she leaned her forehead against his. "The sexual tension in this room is suffocating."  
Sherlock nearly choked at her last sentence as he let her go and backed away. She let out a small giggle while falling back into the bed. She was pointing at him while she snorted out, which caused her to lose it even more. She was incredibly drugged up.  
"Go to bed, Wolfe." He spoke quietly before standing up and leaning in close to her. She looked up, now sobered slightly.

"Come here, Holmes." She shot back with a lopsided grin. He obliged and leaned his face down close to hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck and swiftly pulled him into a deep, quite passionate kiss, letting out a small moan in satisfaction as he naturally reacted to her pursuit of his mouth. He couldn't help slipping his tongue into the drugged up woman's mouth, then let one of his hands trail down the side of her hospital gown. He let out a groan before pulling back reluctantly. He didn't want to stop, but she was high as a kite. She was panting, her pupils dilated. The heart monitor was bleeping erratically because of him and he couldn't help the tug at his lips in smug satisfaction for making her react this way. He gave her one quick peck on the lips, which she pouted at before tugging him by the lapels of his coat and forcing him to kiss her sound. He could feel his pants growing tighter against him and finally moved away from the bed before he couldn't control himself against the woman who drove his body mad.

"You need to rest Alyce." He demanded before walking off out of the room, not even allowing her to tempt him any further.. He felt a pang of something akin to sadness as he left her. He didn't want to go, but if he didn't, he might make her relapse. She wasn't wrong about the sexual tension, even if she was doped up as she said it.


	19. Open up my Heart

**[A/N: Okay guys, this is a MATURE content chapter! Here comes the good stuff of loooovvveee! Enjoy (;]**

I was forced to stay in the hospital of Greenwich for several days before being transferred to St. Barts so I could be closer to home. I let out a small sigh of relief when John and Mary came to visit me once I was all settled in. Mary had brought me a cute little teddy bear while John had some lovely white Lilies to liven up the sterile hospital room. We all sat and chatted about what had been going on since I had been gone for several weeks now. They told me about their wonderful dinner and thanked me once again, causing me to blush a beet red. Mary had to excuse herself for work and Watson and I were sitting in awkward silence.

"So, um.. Sherlock has been quite a sod lately without you there," he let out a chuckle as he shifted around from foot to foot. I giggled at the thought of John being harassed by Holmes constantly thanks to me not being around. Usually I would sit and do experiments with him in my flat, it had to be dreadfully dull not having a partner to do things with. We sat around quietly once again until John's mobile went off and he glanced down at it with a frown. "Oh speak of the devil.. Well, Alyce, I have to go. Apparently he needs me on a crime scene. You take care and rest." I gave him a simple nod.

"John," I said quickly as he had his back to me and was at the door. "Please take it easy, keep Sherlock safe. Lord knows he needs it.." I muttered out the last sentence more to myself. I could see his brows rise up to his hairline, his forehead wrinkling before he smirked. There was a twinkle in his eyes as if he knew something that was a secret.

"I promise I will," he said with confidence. I smiled fondly, then closed my eyes. My body felt heavy thanks to the pain medicine coming into my body through a drip. Sleep consumed me quickly.

 **Sherlock**

He and John were running through the streets of London, their footfalls heavy as they chased after a man who had dashed away from them just before they could catch him. He had kidnapped several children and had done things he didn't even want to overly think about. It wasn't hard to find out who the man was once he had seen the evidence on the children's bodies. It was repulsive. Sherlock came to a halt when he saw the young man dash off down an alleyway and John had nearly run into him. They were both heaving as Sherlock pointed for Watson to head off in a specific direction, he only nodded and complied. Holmes went the other way quietly. They had to corner him. As he swiftly rounded the corner he could see the man standing with his back to the way John would be coming from. Perfect, he was a perfect imbecile. The young man had greasy blonde hair that was flying about, his eyes were crazed and he was trembling while holding out a gun which was pointed directly at Sherlock. He scoffed and began to slowly trudge toward the monster who had murdered innocent children.

"Get back!" He cried out while turning the safe on his gun off. The click was audible and Sherlock came to a stop, raising his hands to show he wasn't going to come any further. In the next instant there was a loud yelp and the killer slumped forward onto the hard ground. Behind him was John, an amused grin on his face. Sherlock chuckled as he waltzed up to his army doctor while pulling his mobile out and calling Lestrade.

"We have him, I'll shoot you the location." He stated before hanging up and quickly sending the D.I. the destination. They both relaxed against the wall, finally getting to relax. This case had only been a four, but he didn't like that someone was out there murdering children so he decided to just put an end to it now. Watson looked over to him with a smug grin on his face, causing Sherlock to arch a brow at his companion.

"You know, I visited with Alyce today." John began, only causing Sherlock more confusion.

"And?" Sherlock asked, curious as to why he would strike a conversation about Wolfe that way. John chuckled while crossing his arms over his chest.

"And she's worried about you getting hurt. Is there something you want to tell me?" His tone became teasing as he watched Sherlock's reaction carefully. He just rolled his eyes and kept his face an emotionless mask. He was not going to admit to John that he had some immense feelings for the young musician. "Alright, don't answer me." Watson said teasingly while pushing himself away from the wall they had been resting against. The wailing of sirens brought the conversation to an end and soon enough they were leaving while The Yard took care of the moronic killer. They quickly made their way back to 221B Baker Street and he dashed upstairs to go shower, he could hear John groan in disappointment at not getting to clean up first, muttering something about going on a date later tonight. Sherlock shook his head as he stripped his clothes off and began to methodically clean himself under the scalding hot water. It felt good on his flesh as he let his muscles relax. He hadn't seen Wolfe since she had been hospitalized and was beginning to long for her company. He enjoyed watching her eyes glisten with fascination as they did experiments together, or when she would laugh that sweet and soft wind chime-like sound. The way her hands would brush up against his randomly on accident, leaving a tingle on his skin. He was intrigued as to what these feelings were, but couldn't figure it out and honestly didn't want to let John know in case he began to harass him nonstop. He yearned to hold her in bed once again, a week without her was far too long. His body missed the curve of her backside against him as she nestled down into the covers and her pillow to stay warm and the way she looked as she gazed at him with glossy eyes in the morning, her hair an absolute mess. She always buried her face into his chest and would whine that she needed caffeine before wanting to socialize. She was fascinating to him. Something sparked in his mind as he thought about her, the feeling of warmth in his chest at the fond memories of Alyce. Was he in love with Alyson Wolfe? Shaking his head he attempted to dash that thought away. He didn't know how to love, so that couldn't be true. He continued to contemplate while in the shower until John finally pounded on the door telling him to get out.

 **Alyce**

It was a week before the masquerade when I was finally released. I was perfectly fine by now, but they had wanted to be extra cautious since I had nearly died. Sherlock had never visited me the entire stay and my heart was aching from the loneliness I had been feeling. I shrugged on clothing that Mary had so kindly gone to get me one time after she had finished her nursing shift one night, then stepped into my shoes, not even bothering to tie them up. I was just ready to go home. I hailed a cab and made my way back to Baker Street. Once there I paid the cabbie who had been kind enough to chat with me while we made it to the door marked 221B in gold lettering above the green door. I took a deep breath, relieved to be back home, then walked inside. It was quiet as I trudged down the stairs to my flat and I opened the door with ease. I never bothered locking my door because of Sherlock always coming in and out.

"Welcome home Alyce!" Several voices shouted from my main room as I entered my flat. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mrs. Hudson, John, Mary, Greg and Sherlock were all in my home with large grins plastered on almost all of their faces. The consulting detective was pouting in his chair which caused me to laugh quietly to myself. He looked so out of place. Mary walked up to me with a glass of what looked like sangria and gave me a huge hug. I could feel a blush tinting my cheeks. I was an absolute train wreck right now and needed a shower desperately. I chugged the sangria quickly and sat the glass down.

"I'm so sorry guys, do you mind if I go shower and change?" I asked timidly. Everyone shook their heads except Sherlock who had stood up and paced off into my bedroom before I had the chance to even get in there. No one seemed to pay him any mind. I gave them a quick thank you and dashed off to my bedroom. Sherlock was sitting on my bed as I closed the door and looked at him with a frown. "What are you up to Holmes?" I questioned suspiciously. His lips quirked for a second before his face smoothed back into his expressionless mask. I slowly sauntered over to the bed so I was right up to him, our knees bumping against one another. He was still taller than me, even while sitting, it was rather imposing.

"Alyce," Sherlock said my name in a raspy voice while taking one of his hands and trailing it gently down my arm, forcing goosebumps to rise from his touch. I could feel my pulse speed up as my heart thumped in my ears. My body was going nuts from not being close to him for so long. I felt like a hormonal teenager eagerly awaiting to snog under the bleachers with their significant other in a rebellious act.

"Yes?" I inquired as I arched a brow up at him. I was trying so hard not to swoon to this man so soon. He hadn't even visited me in the hospital the asshole. He began to stand up so he was now a foot taller than I was. I looked up at him while frowning. He was so close to me. I attempted to gulp back the feelings I was having in the pit of my stomach. It felt as if there was an electrical current cracking through the room with how tense the small space was between the two of us. He leaned down as he pressed his large hands onto my waist and pulled my body up right against his. What was he doing? I gulped at his close contact. "What do you want Holmes?" I whispered out to the man before me. He pressed his lips against mine in such a sweet way that it took my breath away. When he pulled back I could see his eyes darting around my face to make sure I wasn't angry with him for the sudden affection.

"You," he replied back huskily. I let out a small gasp as he lifted me up in his arms and grazed his lips against mine once again, only with more hunger in it this time. There was an urgency to his touch as he went to lay me on the bed and crawl on top of me. I let out a small giggle once he stopped kissing me.

"There are people here!" I squealed out as he bent his head down to my neck, placing feverish kisses against my flesh. "Sh-sher!" He pulled back, his eyes now glazed over. Well, at least I'm not the only one who was sexually frustrated and wanting to let it out. Good lord did I want to let it out on him to boot. I ran my fingers through his curly locks forcing a small groan out of him. "I need to shower mister." I let my hands trail down his chest to the edge of his trousers as I said this, trying hard not to giggle at his look of absolute desire that was plain as day on his face. Even a man like Sherlock Holmes was appealed to the idea of sex. It was fascinating. He reluctantly pulled away from me with a pout. I grinned and began to grab clothing for after my shower and a new set of contacts since I had been wearing this pair for far too long. I knew that everyone was busy in the main room drinking and talking with one another so I decided to do something a little more scandalous to torture Sherlock. I began to take my clothes off right in front of him. An involuntary sharp breath came from his lips as he watched me. I tugged off my shirt first to reveal a black lace bra, the shucked off my shoes and jeans with ease only to show that I was wearing panties to match. I gave him a wink before quickly running off to the bathroom, leaving the poor man to be sexually frustrated. I took an extremely quick shower and got myself more presentable to my house guests. I put on a pair of leggings and white tank top with an oversized black and blue flannel shirt over top. I was now in white lace undergarments instead of black and padded out of the room happily once I was cleaned up completely, teeth brushed and a dab of makeup on. Sherlock was now back in the main room, playing my violin sweetly as everyone around quietly chattered. I got another glass of alcohol while I went to mingle happily, feeling loved that they would even go through this to just welcome me back home.

We all ate a dinner that Mrs. Hudson and Mary had prepared, then everyone began to leave. Once it quieted down it was only Sherlock and I in my flat. He had stopped playing my violin by now and was standing while gazing into the fireplace. I ran my hand up his back before resting my head against his arm. He turned around to press his hands against my hips and pull my body up against his once again.

"You sure are persistent," I said playfully while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You sure are a tease," he shot back, his brilliant blue eyes dark with desire. I bit my lip, trying to prevent myself from laughing. It didn't work. I giggled as I leaned my head against his chest. I could feel him rumbling out a chuckle as well. It felt nice to be back in his arms after not being with him for several weeks. He had been busy with cases and I had been busy recovering. Thankfully we were both now here and had alone time. I raised up on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips, only to be forced into a more passionate kiss. I let out a small gasp as Sherlock pressed me up against the nearest wall and let his body caress against my own. I could feel the heat pooling between my thighs with desire that had finally been awakened completely by this man. He rubbed his thumbs against my hips which I naturally arched at, causing my pelvis to rub against his. He let his tongue dart into my mouth while I eagerly ran my fingers into his hair, longing for his touch after all of this time. We had never done more than kiss, but I was sick and tired of that and he was as well apparently. I worked on unbuttoning his dress shirt as he tugged my flannel off of my shoulders, forcing me to stop my work so he could take it off completely. I began my task once again as it fluttered to the floor and we continued to kiss as I forced him to take his shirt off. I licked my lips as I began to undo his belt and trousers, not even ashamed that I couldn't stand the thought of him not being inside me any longer.

"I've been wanting this for so long," I whispered out against his lips. Desperate to keep in contact with him. He grunted out as he began taking my leggings off until they fell to my ankles. I stumbled as I forced them off of my legs and quickly made him take his pants off. He was now only in his underwear while I was still in a tank top and undergarments. I smirked as we paused from snogging and took a good look at one another. He was so damn attractive. He had a well sculpted body with broad shoulders and a trail of dark hair that went from his navel to the edge of his boxers. I pulled my tank top over my head easily and then began to unclasp my bra, no hesitation. I swear I probably should have been a man with how sex went to my mind quite often lately. It was insane. I was becoming a nymph. Our clothes were all piled down at our feet other than underwear which we still had on. Sherlock lifted me up with ease and hauled me off to my bedroom. I grazed my teeth against the flesh of his neck playfully as I began to grind my hips against his, forcing his manhood to strain against the fabric that was barely containing him. He plopped me onto the bed and crawled on top of me eagerly, then glanced down at my thigh where my leg was still bruised black and blue from the stab wound.

"I almost lost you," he stated quietly, his voice tinged with sadness. I forced him to look at me and gave him a quick peck.

"I'm still here," I mumbled out against his lips. He closed his eyes as if savoring this moment, then began to trail his fingers against my exposed flesh, stopping as he rested his hands against my breasts to fondle them. I let out a small gasp as he tweaked my nipples, forcing them to harden instantly. I let out a small whimper as he dropped his head down and began to playfully suck on the top of her breasts carefully, as if examining them. I let out a small whimper as he took one of his hands and rubbed it along my panties experimentally, causing my body to involuntarily arch up against his hand. He breath was hot against my exposed skin as he chuckled, then went to tug my lace garment down to my ankles. I was now completely naked as he let his eyes rake over my body. I nibbled on my lower lip, feeling nervous and excited all at once. I sat myself up and tugged his boxers down, getting a full view of his rather large member. I sucked in a deep breath at how hard he already was, then gingerly wrapped my fingers around him. I glanced up to see his face, a look of shock displayed for only me to see. I smirked before taking him into my mouth, exploring his cock with my tongue. I could hear the moan escape his lips as he buried his fingers into my hair to hold me in place before he began to thrust into my mouth. I was now thankful I had a good gag reflex. He stopped after a few moments, his eyes dark with hunger now. I pulled him down to nip at his lip and trail his hardness to my already achingly wet spot. I whimpered as he carefully, almost unsure, pushed himself inside of me. He halted once he was completely inside of me, letting my body adjust to his length. I gave him a hard kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth and trailed my hands over his body, feeling him and making memory of how his skin felt. He groaned quietly before thrusting in and out, causing me to lose concentration. I couldn't think as he gently rocked his hips back and forth to collide against my own. We were both moaning while feeling each other up, not even thinking, just reacting to the primal need we both felt. I buried my head against his neck and nipped at him playfully before trailing up to his ear.

"You can go harder and faster if you'd like," I panted out, urging him to take me. His eyes went to mine as I moved back and I couldn't help but smile lovingly at him as I looped my legs around his waist to give him better access. Without another word he did as I said while capturing my lips with his. His hand trailed down to rub my sensitive clit expertly and I let out a moan, unprepared by the sensation he brought to me. I could feel my body tighten as everything inside of me went numb from sheer pleasure and I moaned out again, giving him the go to do as he liked. He continued to carefully thrust inside of me while touching my body in various ways, testing what I liked and what I didn't like. He continued to explore and make my body quiver against his until he finally decided to thrust into me hard and a lot more rough than before, causing me to gasp. He groaned as he spilled inside of me and then rested his head against my chest while breathing heavily.

"Wow," I whispered out as I ran my fingers through his damp curls. We were both sweaty now. I giggled as I held onto Sherlock, not wanting this moment to end. I could hear him chuckle as he glanced up at me, his galactic blue eyes smoldering. This was the final act that pushed me over the edge. I now knew I was in love with Sherlock Holmes. I gave him a chaste kiss and began to get up to go clean off. He followed with long strides and hopped into the shower, forcing me in without a single word. I squealed as he held me against his chest, allowing the water to pelt us both with heat. I buried my face into his skin and smiled. This was how things should be; comforting, yet still full of hunger and passion. He rubbed his hands up and down my back before we both began to wash up, helping one another just because we could. Once we got out I went to throw on a pair of comfy black short shorts and a tank top, then crawled into bed where Sherlock was already waiting for me. This time the sheet wasn't in our way. I nuzzled up to him and listened to his heartbeat.

"Alyce," Sherlock breathed out after a long stretch of silence. I poked my head up to look at him. "This.. I.." He trailed off with a frown, unsure of how to go about what he wanted to say. I bit my lip and gave him a quick peck to the cheek.

"I love you Holmes," I whispered against his cheek, then bent down to snuggle back up to him. I didn't need to hear him say it, but I felt right telling him. My chest was swelling with happiness as I dozed off blissfully.


	20. Heartfelt

**[Alrighty guys! This is the last chapter of TTH! The good thing is that I will be adding up a part two here soon that will be called Truth in the Heart. As always comments are appreciated and also, for the wonderful people who have been leaving me reviews, I wanted to say that I adore you all so much! I have enjoyed reading what you have to say and I truly do take your advice to heart when it comes to making things better.**

 **Headless-Nic: you have been following me since the very beginning of the story and have given me some phenomenal advice I hope you like the end, and obviously the fact there will be more!**

 **Pallysdeeks: your comments have left huge grins on my face every time I read them!**

 **Roberta Lozano: you're my newest reader and when I saw your comment I could not smear the huge smile that my face was plastered with I hope you enjoy the final chapter and can't wait to post the sequel.**

 **Thank you all so much for everything and please while you wait enjoy my other stories as well! I will continue to post those ones while I write up the next part for this. As always, I hope you enjoy Tell Tale Heart!]**

 **Sherlock**

His eyes never trailed off of Wolfe as she slept against him soundly. She had said she loved him. He didn't even know what love was. How could he reciprocate the feelings she had admitted to him? He thought all night long while watching her chest rise and fall gently. She was glowing from the intimacy they had shown to one another. He wanted to continue being sexually active with her, he knew that much. He wanted to experiment in every way possible physically with Alyce.

The sun was beginning to rise when she began to stir against his chest. She slowly cracked her eyes open and smiled at him.  
"Good morning," she mumbled out sleepily while stretching. She was still naked and he could feel his body reacting to her as he saw her nipples hard on her soft breasts. She arched an eyebrow when she noticed where he was looking, then smirked. "Like what you see Holmes?" She asked in a cocky tone of voice. He looked away, shocked by his own barbaric behavior. He was Sherlock Holmes, he didn't act like a neanderthal only attempting to procreate with the opposite sex. Alyce sat up and ran her fingers against his jaw, down his neck, then all the way down to his hips, forcing his erection to become even more strained. "Seems like you're quite happy this morning.." He cleared his throat and began to stand up.  
"Alyson," Sherlock began, his voice stern at her vulgar behavior. On the inside he was going wild wishing he would just follow his instincts with the beautiful woman who was interested in him physically. "You told me you loved me last night, why?" The young woman winced and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Maybe she hadn't meant it then? It was probably something that she spewed out without even thinking it through. Her eyes were darting about his face, trying to figure out what to say.  
"Look, Sher.. I didn't say it just because it was the heat of the moment.. Your face kinda tells that was what you were thinking… It felt right to say it to you, so please, don't feel obliged to tell me it back, it's fine if you don't feel the same way, I don't need to hear it back. Just being in your company is enough for me.." Alyce trailed off and nipped at her lower lip. He gazed at her in confusion for what seemed like ages. She did mean it. She meant everything she had done with him and loved him, even if he pissed her off. His chest felt tight as he sat back down on the bed to be close with Wolfe once again. She grinned and snuggled up to his bare chest happily. "Soo, on a more _innapropriate_ level of conversation, wanna have more fun?"

She didn't have to ask twice.

 **James**

His left fist was clenched around a photograph, his right around a glass of scotch that had been barely touched. He glared across the room to a fire pit that had been roaring with life. Livid would be an understatement with how he had been feeling at that very moment. With an angry roar he threw the glass against the wall not far from the fireplace, forcing it to shatter and amber liquid to spill along the once pristine wall. He stood up and began to pace the length of the room like a wild animal before he whipped around to the blazing fire and strode over to it. He lifted up the picture that was now wrinkled because of his hand, smoothed it out as best as he could and tossed it into the pit. The image of Alyson with Sherlock Holmes holding her and kissing her began to light up and disappear into the heat. If she wanted to play that game, so be it. If he couldn't have her, no one would.

 **Alyce**

It was the day of the masquerade and my nerves were all bundled up in a neat dissray of chaos. I was alone in a room where I had to get dressed and have my makeup, hair and nails styled. I still hadn't seen the beautiful dress I was to wear, but all of the employees that had been working on it cooed that it was the best thing they had ever made. My hair was curled to perfection and was pinned up to my scalp in a very sexy manner, leaving only a few strands cascading down my bare shoulders. There was a gorgeous diamond hair piece pinned into my hair on the right hand side that glistened any way I turned my head. I was put into a very sexy bra and panty set that was pure white and lace. The wiring of the bra pushed my breasts up to my chin(at least that's how it felt) and the fabric of my lace underwear gave no secret to the curves of my bottom. I was forced into a corset and dress skirt that was flared to make the dress more voluptuous. My finger nails were a perfect white french tip, as were my toes and my makeup was seductive to say the least. I had a smoky eye shadow and blood red lips. My cheekbones were accentuated because of the makeup they had used to contour my every feature. I had thick false eyelashes on and my eyebrows were plucked to perfection. The women dressing me quickly laced up my white open toe high heels that gave me five inches extra to my short height, now bringing me to the tallest I had ever been, 5'6". Then came the dress, it was breathtaking. A ball gown in white with black lace adorning it, a corset back which was an unbelievably low back to boot. It was gorgeous and looked more like a wedding gown than a masquerade dress. I could barely breathe once I was laced in so tight I thought my organs were going to explode, but I had to admit, I looked hot! The final piece to my ensemble was a black mask that only covered my eyes and was laced to the back of my head and pinned in from it's silk ties. James had amazing taste, I really had to give him credit for that. The servants spritzed me with a perfume that made me laugh when I read the brand name. **CB I hate perfume: Winter 1972.** It smelled exactly like it's name, the crisp scent of winter invaded my nose and smelled glorious. It was soft, yet strong like a freshly fallen snow that had not been tampered with from the impurities of humankind. Once I had finally been finished off, I was ushered out of the room and down to a black tesla that was of the newest make and model. It was damn gorgeous and perfect for a grand entrance. I nervously fidgeted with my fingers as I was getting nearer and nearer to my destination. Silently I was praying that everything would go off without a hitch and that I would be able to take Jim out without any hesitation. He was a horrible and monstrous man and he needed to be taken out of this world. I looked out the tinted window and felt my jaw drop at the scene that was coming up before me. It was a large and rather modern mansion that was ivory while the roof was a deep black shingle. The marble columns were massive and were placed perfectly apart from one another up at the front and the landscape was pruned to perfection. There were vivid colors of red, violet, sapphire and magenta all over the place that popped out and made the green against white look absolutely beautiful. I could barely make out a waterfall that was behind the house that must have plummeted below from the outside to a pool of deadly water down below. Quite fitting for a man who was dangerous and seductive all in one package.

Once the car stopped a door opened and I was ushered out of the still running vehicle and into the beautiful party rondevu where I was told to set up and wait for someone to come up and give me the go to play Elegié. The floors were a black marble and the entire area was pure white with gorgeous wooden crown molding at the top and bottom of each wall. Paintings lined the walls and all the way near the head of the room was the rest of the orchestra I normally performed with. I could see guests entering, all looking incredibly posh. Ugh, these people didn't have a care in the world I could already see it. Someone came up to me and quietly whispered that it was time for me to perform. I sucked in a deep breath of air and placed my violin delicately against my shoulder and began to move my bow gracefully while my fingers tickled the neck of my instrument. Music from my single instrument filled the large hall and I could hear the soft murmurs of appreciation at the piece I had begun to play. For a brief moment I felt as if the world wasn't going to fall out from under my feet and I allowed the composition to take over my mind, body and soul. It was the most relaxed I would feel for the rest of the night. Alas, it eventually had to come to an end. A quiet round of applause filled the room as I finished and swiftly placed my baby back into its case, then stood up to see the man who made the breath catch in my throat every time I was near him. James Moriarty was as suave as ever in a black three piece suit that probably costed more than the car I had been driven in on my route here. His black wingtip shoes blended in perfectly and he had a tie in white to match my dress that was tightened and tied perfectly. He was sickeningly handsome with his hair perfectly coiffed and his rich brown eyes smoldering as they raked my body. I felt naked under his dark gaze. His lip twitched at the corner into a smirk as he held his hand out to me. I graciously accepted his hand and we began to walk toward the front of the room where Jim was to make his short speech before the music and dancing would begin. The entire room silenced as we took our place up front, my fingers gripping onto his arm, feeling the muscles tense as he let his eyes drift over the entire ballroom.

"Welcome to the annual auction and charity masquerade! Enjoy the drinks, food and festivities that will begin in just a moment and please have fun when the auction begins! Thank you for attending and let the party begin." Moriarty's voice was back to the posh London accent that he used to fool the people around him before he gave a million dollar smile that showed his perfect white teeth then he shifted to face me. "As for you my dear," he whispered out as he pressed his lips to my ear. His hot breath caused me to shudder and my heart rate to speed up when I realized his sexy Irish lilt had come back while he spoke to me. "You look ravishing and I would prefer to take you upstairs where I can take control of that pretty little body of yours." His tongue flicked against my ear forcing me to close my eyes and suppress the moan that was close to escaping my lips. How could one man have such an effect on me? He grazed his hand along my backside and clung to my waist before taking me out to the dance floor to begin our fluid motions of a foxtrot. My heart was hammering as we moved with precision together, never missing a beat. Yet again, I was grateful for dancing lessons I had taken in my past. After what felt like hours of doing ballroom dances, we finally made our way out to the back of the manor where we had the perfect view of the waterfall descending into a vast pit of darkness below. It was a bit chilly out here, but I was grateful for the cold air that hit against my face, bringing me out of the haze that was purely from Jim touching me. I hadn't seen John or Sherlock at all throughout the night and was feeling a lump form in my throat thanks to being completely anxious about something going wrong. I felt a cool hand touch my naked back and closed my eyes.

"James, you are as attractive as ever," I murmured out, not bothering to look at him. I could hear the low chuckle as he pressed his body up against my back and looped his arms around my hips. He rubbed his fingers against the fabric that was bundled up there and began to press soft kisses to my neck. I was going to cave to him if he kept this up, and that was not something that I wouldn't appreciate. Yes, we had a plan for if that were to happen, but I don't want to look weak against him.

"My beautiful dove," Jim drawled out as he began to lower his hands down to the skirts of my dress, preparing to lift it up as he continued to nip and tease my neck with his hungry lips. He was going to devour me at this rate. I could feel my breath hitch as he pulled away and flipped me around so I was facing him. "I assume you've made your decision." He stated, his voice void of emotion. Something felt wrong in that moment when he spoke to me. I made a small noise in confirmation as I trailed one of my nicely manicured nails along his chest and down to the belt of his trousers. He gripped onto my bum and pushed my pelvis up against his, causing me to let out a small gasp. He let out a low chuckle as he trailed the tip of his tongue from the curve of my neck up to my jawline. Where the hell were Sherlock and John?! "What if I told you I already knew what that answer was?" He questioned as he continued to tease my flesh. I closed my eyes and felt panic bubbling up inside of me. This was not going according to plan, something was very wrong. I opened my eyes to see his nearly black ones looking back at me. He looked pissed. Oh shit.

"What the hell did you do to them?" I growled out, knowing there was no point in hiding that I was going to betray him. He already knew. James let out a dark chuckle as he forced his lips against mine, causing me to whimper out as I attempted to shove him away. He just gripped onto me even tighter and whipped my body around so I could see behind him. Sherlock was standing there, a red dot pointed at his chest as he watched me with a look of sheer animosity thanks to the consulting criminal touching my body in the most sexual way possible. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as Jim began to rub his large hand against my inner thigh from outside the fabric of my dress. "Don't," I whispered out as hot liquid began to spill over my cheeks. "Please James, don't." His free hand dug into my hair and yanked my head back painfully so I was staring at his face upside down. I hissed out in pain as I glared at him. He clicked his tongue against his teeth before kissing me hard, knowing it would get a reaction out of Holmes.

"Don't move my dear friend, or I will throw this traitorous bitch over the cliff and you will never find her beautiful little body." James growled out as he glanced up to look at Sherlock. I couldn't see my consulting detective's face, but I could bet it was twisted in fury as he stood frozen in place. "My sweet little angel," he breathed out against my cheek as he began to rub his hand against my sensitive skin. I was repulsed by the fact that I was being touched sexually by him while the man I was in love with was forced to watch, but I couldn't do anything without risking Sherlock's life at this very moment. Moriarty let out a devilish chuckle as he released my head so I could look to Sher's face. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I gazed at the look of pain etched on his face. I could feel hot breath on my ear as Moriarty continued to touch me and began to hike up my dress skirts once again. "How about we give him a show? I bet he would love to see how much of a little _whore_ you truly are." I gasped as he plunged his fingers into the lace panties. He was daring one of us to act out. Torturing us both in a way that was incredibly vulgar. I decided to play his game right then and there. This bastard had to have a gun or a knife on him, and the fact that John wasn't here hadn't been reassuring.

"I was wrong," I moaned out while watching Sherlock, all of my emotions masked at this point. "I was so wrong James. I need you, I need you inside of me right now." I could hear the desperation in my voice with hunger for him, all false but it sounded convincing. The pain that contorted Sherlock's face hurt me beyond words. I stabbed myself in the heart with the cruel knife of betrayal. Jim chuckled as he twirled me around and let his hands begin to caress my back to unlace my dress. Perfect.

"Are you saying you'll be my Queen?" James purred out playfully as he nipped at my jaw. My dress was beginning to loosen and tumble to the floor at my feet. I let out a small moan in satisfaction.

"Yes, yes Jim. I want you, I _need_ you." My voice was rasped as I gripped one of my hands into the short hair at the back of his head, the other hand trailed down his torso all the way to his pants. I was feeling him up to find the blasted weapon I could use to kill this arrogant prat. "Let's show Holmes how fucking should actually happen," I whispered into his ear, eliciting a groan of satisfaction from his lips. I could feel my actual corset and skirt fall off of my body as well. I was now only wearing the white lace panties and bra. I ran my fingers up and down the cloth that was tight against his body and pressed my lips hard to his, allowing him to slither his tongue into my mouth. It took everything in me not to gag or vomit. I hated myself for doing this to Sherlock. Then I felt it. The cool and hard handle of a gun. Most likely a Glock, 9mm. Good enough to shoot someone from up close. I took one of my hands and rubbed it against his trousers, feeling his manhood twitch under its restraint from the fabric. Then I quickly gripped onto the pistol and pointed it straight at him. Dead center between his eyes. This close it would kill him easily. "You're a bastard!" I snarled out as I clicked the safety off. "I will never be with you Jim Moriarty." This was it, this was going to be the end for him. I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me. James let out a low chuckle as he let me go and held his arms out as if he were on a crucifix. I grimaced at him. "What the hell is so funny Moriarty?"

"You, my dear. I knew you didn't want me, I just wanted to see how far you would let me touch you while your little boy toy watched, too bad it wasn't until I wasn't deep inside of you. I would have loved to have been inside of you one last time though. Such a pity. Just remember sweetheart, if you're ever interested in someone who is more up your alley, I will be around." His voice was full of confidence as he backed up to the edge. I scoffed and curled my lip up in disgust.

"Yeah, I think I'm good with your brains just spilling out all over the place," I snapped back. This time he let out a jubilant laugh that was full of wickedness.

"Ah ah dove. I _will_ be back," He gave me a wink and snapped the fingers of his left hand. The sound of several gunshots rang through the air, causing my heart to drop into my stomach. I whipped around, not even caring about the man who was my enemy as I saw Sherlock drop to the floor. The cold metal of the gun in my hands clattered to the floor as I rushed over to the consulting detective who was now gasping for breath. A bullet hit his lung, his stomach and grazed his cheek. I began to sob as I dropped down beside him and pulled him close to me, forgetting all of my former training. I could hear a wicked cackle which caused me to look up. "Toooodless!" Moriarty sang out before falling off the edge, right off into the dark void that ran below the waterfall. I cried out in frustration as I patted Sherlock's face and sobbed for him to keep his eyes open for me. That was when John made his appearance. With ease he shoved me aside and began his medical training, barking out orders for me to follow. My hands were now covered in blood as I called for an ambulance, praying that it would make it in time for Sherlock to live. I couldn't lose him.

 **9 months later**

I sat outside on the balcony of a hotel room, basking in the sunlight. It had been nine months since James Moriarty disappeared, and not a day goes by that I'm not on edge for his return. Thanks to John, who had been knocked unconscious during our little scuffle with Jim, Sherlock was alive, but barely when the ambulance made its way to us. They had quickly rushed him off and I sat in the back with him as we went to the nearest hospital. I couldn't stop the tears that dripped from my chin as I ran shaky fingers through his curly trusses, begging him to stay with me as he barely breathed in the oxygen mask. They had to perform hours of surgery on him, where I paced back and forth in the waiting room. John and Mary had arrived about half an hour after we got there and Mary held me as I sobbed uncontrollably against her shoulder. It felt like forever when the surgeons finally came out to tell us that he was alive, but in a medical induced coma until he could properly heal while awake.

I was at his bedside every day for two months, reading quietly to him even if he wouldn't respond. The soft blips of the heart monitor strong and steady as I rested my head against the side of his bed. I trailed my fingers along his arm and mumbled apologies to him constantly. My heart was full of sorrow as I watched the man I was in love with recover.

"You've said sorry more than enough times, I'm beginning to get concerned that you may have gone mental," a deep baritone voice croaked out, jolting me from my heartfelt apology that I had said probably around a hundred times by now. I looked up to see galactic blue eyes looking down at me. His face was skeletal from lack of nourishment that was normally needed to keep you looking healthy and fit, but he still looked perfect to me. I let out a small cry as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his feverishly. He gasped in pain and I forced myself off of him, embaressed by my childish behavior. The poor man nearly died and here I am attempting to snog him at the first sign of him actually being alive. Sherlock let out a weak chuckle as he ran a frail hand that was bombarded with tubes against my cheek.

"I was so scared," I whispered out as I closed my eyes to enjoy his gentle touch. "I thought I was going to lose you.."

"I'm right here," Holmes grumbled out. His words reminded me of those many months ago when I had been poisoned. We had both nearly lost each other now, and I would prefer it to never happen again...

I took a sip of my hot tea as I watched Sherlock stumble out of the master bedroom we had occupied. Once he had recovered to the point where he could actually do cases again, we both decided that we needed a vacation. We went back to Colorado to visit Sasha, Aiden and their newest edition who was already so big when I finally got to meet him, but we opted to stay at an extremely nice hotel this time instead of dealing with baby cries in the middle of the night. Something which would have driven my consulting detective batty. I looked up as large hands rubbed my shoulders and grinned. He wasn't wearing any clothing and I had to bite my lip hard in order to not pounce him right then and there. We had been around one another for a year now and I could happily say that I was falling more and more in love with Sherlock Holmes every day.

"Good morning," he grumbled out as he took my mug from my hands and took a sip. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Hi there naked man. Have any plans or do you wanna go for a little dive into the hot tub?" I gave him a wink and began to shrug off the silk robe that clung to my body. He chuckled as he sat the mug down on the small table and ran long fingers against my now bare flesh, forcing heat to pool between my legs with the need for him to make love to me. He weaved his fingers through my messy hair and pressed his lips against mine gently. "I love you," I gasped out once we pulled apart from one another. Sherlock stiffened for a minute at my blatant claim of love for him. He quickly lifted me up bridal style and dragged me over to the massive king sized bed, plopping me onto the soft mattress. He began to move around to the side of the bed as I closed my eyes and grinned. It felt so good to relax with the man I loved, even if he wasn't ready to tell me how he felt yet.

"Alyson," Sherlock's voice rang out huskily, forcing me to stop daydreaming and open my eyes. He looked absolutely terrified. I sat up and quickly looked around, nervous that we could be in danger. "Look at me please," his finger touched my cheek and gently turned my face to his. Why did he look so scared? He shifted uncomfortably for a second before bending down so he could look right into my face. "I know I'm insufferable. I can't even count how many times you've threatened to murder me in my sleep over the past year, but I.. I would never want that to end.. I'm horrible at showing my feelings and am an absolute arse, but.. I-I… I love you. I thought I was heartless until you proved me wrong.. Please," he took in a shaky breath and held out a black velvet box, causing my heart to lump in my throat. What was he doing? Was he actually doing what I thought he was going to do?! I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes as I gazed at him, waiting for the curly haired man to continue with his rant. "Alyson Eris Wolfe… Will you do the honour of being my wife?"


End file.
